Naruto: Choque de generaciones
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: ¿Que se obtiene si sumamos: una poción mal hecha, una alocada nueva generación de ninjas y nuevas personas con lazos sanguineos con la vieja generación? El resultado es una gran aventura, bromas sin limites y una locura desatada en Konoha
1. No juegues con el tiempo

Hola queridos lectores aquí traigo mi primer fanfic de Naruto así que espero y les guste y que tengan un poco de piedad conmigo, este capitulo solo será algo así como una presentación si les llega a gustar entonces pondre el siguiente capitulo... ahora talvez no al principio no parezca un fic de Naruto pero lo es, los personajes que saldran primero tienen mucho que ver con Naruto y compañía así que espero y adivinen quienes y que relación tienen cada uno de los nuevos con los shinobis

**Fic dedidaco muy especialmente a Neka-Yamila, DREIGNUS y Haruka-chan27, con quienes me he inspirada para realizar este fic**

**Nota.- **_Naruto no me pertenece ya quisiera yo pero ni modo, si algunas caracteristicas de los nuevos personajes a alguien se le hace conocidas es porque me he basado un poco en la historia de Haruka-chan y la de otra autora/autor que no recuerdo como se llama en este momento PERO no es un plagio, de una vez lo digo, sino una especie de homenaje _

* * *

**Choque de Generaciones**

**Capitulo 1**

**No Juegues con el tiempo**

En alguna parte del bosque, se encuentran 2 chicas de 13 años, una de ellas de cabello negro azulado y ojos color verde, mezclaba en una olla al fuego varias y extrañas sustancias, a su alrededor habían varios libros esparcidos y abiertos por la mitad. La segunda chica era de cabello rubio brillante y ojos color perla se paseaba de un lado a otro por el bosque recolectando los ingredientes faltantes

- ¿Segura que son todos los ingredientes y que se realiza de ese modo, Ashley? – pregunto la rubia después de 15 min. con algo de desconfianza

- por supuesto dobe – dijo la morena concentrada – ahora pásame esos polvos de drago milenario

- no me digas dobe, baka – gruño la rubia pasándole un frasco

- entonces no hagas preguntas tontas Alex – dijo Ashley como si fuera lo más obvio

- eres insoportable – gruño la de ojos perla – aun no entiendo como es que somos amigas

- sabes Alex – dijo Ashley mirándola – yo también me lo he preguntado, como es posible que fuera amiga de alguien tan torpe y escandalosa como tu – agrego sonriendo cínicamente para luego evitar un shuriken por parte de su amiga

La rubia tomo un libro cercano y empezó a hojearlo, talvez leyendo se le calmaba el enojo, fue pasando la hojas buscando la dichosa poción que su "mejor amiga" estaba realizando, la cual se supone deberá hacer que puedan regresar en el tiempo. Alex tenía un muy mal presentimiento con respecto a esa poción pero debido a un pequeño accidente sucedido ese mismo día, le había hecho tomar tal descabellada decisión

- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí solas en el bosque? – pregunto una voz femenina sobre saltándolas

Cuando voltearon vieron a una joven parada en la rama de un árbol cercano a los pies de este se encontraba un muy singular grupo de chicos y niños de 4 a 15 años, quien les había hablado era una joven de 15 años, su cabello era largo a la cadera rubio dorado y era poseedora de unos penetrantes y felinos ojos oscuro entre azul y negro

- Hola Andy – dijeron ambas niñas nerviosas y escondiendo lo que hacían

- Alex, mira, mira mi dibujo – decía con entusiasmo un niño de 4 años, su cabello era corto y alborotado castaño oscuro y ojos azul brillante como el cielo, traía en sus manos una hoja

- pero el mío es mejor, verdad Ashley – decía con más entusiasmo un niño de 5 años, su cabello era corto negro azulado con curiosos destellos rosas solo cuando la luz le da directamente y sus ojos eran negro azabache

- respondan ¿Qué hacen? – volvió a preguntar la rubia mayor con el ceño fruncido mientras saltaba al suelo

- yo que ustedes mejor le respondo – dijo con malicia un chico idéntico a la rubia mayor – cuando se pone en ese plan da más miedo que mamá – agregó con una sonrisa divertida

El chico tuvo que evitar un golpe por parte de su gemela, sacando una gota de sudor por parte de todos los demás, entonces una chica castaña de ojos azules vio un libro en particular que le llamo la atención, luego vio la olla y entonces lo comprendió

- esto es una poción de tiempo – afirmo la chica de 13 años más que pregunto

- No, claro que no, Shiori – dijo Alex de inmediato

- es demasiado obvio lo que hacen – dijo con sarcasmo un chico de cabello gris rebelde y ojos color rubí

- bueno veras Drew-kun, debido al problema de la mañana, decidimos regresar un poco el tiempo para evitarlo – dijo Ashley nerviosa y sonrojada por el chico

- aunque aun no estoy del todo convencida Drew-Kun, todo fue idea de Ashley-teme – dijo de inmediato Alex

- saben que no es bueno jugar con el tiempo, que tal si algo sale mal – les regaño Andy antes de que Ashley pudiera abrir la boca para discutir con su amiga

- si sus padres se enteran tendrán más problemas – dijo sabiamente un chico de cabello negro y ojos color perla

- pero ya tenemos todo listo Ray-niisan – dijo Alex mirando a su primo sonriendo

- si tan solo falta el ingrediente final – dijo Ashley

Una chica de 13 años, cabello negro a los hombros y ojos color rubí levanto del suelo uno de los libros, que era donde venía la dichosa poción, pero se dio cuenta de un ingrediente en especial, luego vio el frasco que Ashley había tomado y estaba por echar en la olla

- Ashley espera – dijo la ojirubí tratando de detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde

¡PUM!

La explosión se escucho por todo el bosque y la aldea junto con un terremoto, los aldeanos solo pudieron ver una nube de humo con forma de hongo proveniente del bosque

- Ay no, ya se metieron en problemas – dijo una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color perla observando con preocupación la nube de humo

- estos niños – murmuro un atractivo hombre de cabello rubio brillante y ojos azul como el cielo

- ¡ASHLEY! – se escucho de pronto un grito femenino por toda la aldea

- y creo que los demás ya se enteraron – agrego el hombre unos segundos después de ese grito de su amiga pelirrosada

**En alguna parte del bosque**

**Algunos años atrás**

Como siempre el equipo 7 se encontraba entrenando desde muy temprano p al menos eso se supone, pero como siempre el sensei aun no ha llegado

- aarrgg cuando llegue me va escuchar – gruño Sakura molesta – para su cumpleaños le regalare un reloj a ver si así llega temprano

- no arreglaras nada enfadándote – le dijo Sasuke con seriedad recargado en el árbol más cercano – siempre nos hace lo mismos

- lo se Sasuke-kun pero es que es incorregible – gimió Sakura

- les dije que fuéramos a su casa – dijo Naruto molesto e impaciente – pero como siempre no me hicieron caso, Dattebayo

- mas le vale tener una buena excusa – gruño Sakura tratando de tranquilizarse

Justo en ese momento, en una nube de humo, Kakashi apareció

- siento llegar tarde pero me he perdido en el sendero de la vida – dijo el ninja copiador

- ¡ES LA 5° VEZ QUE USA ESA EXCUSA! – dijeron a coro Sakura y Naruto molestos

- ¡A sí¡No me había dado cuenta! – dijo Kakashi despistadamente, rascándose la cabeza

Antes de que Sakura y Naruto pudieran matar a su sensei por tales palabras ¡PUM! una explosión se escucho por todo el bosque y la aldea junto con un terremoto, los aldeanos solo pudieron ver una nube de humo con forma de hongo proveniente del bosque, el equipo 7 cayó al suelo al ser tomado desprevenido

- ¿Pero que rayos…? – dijo Naruto sorprendido

- ¿Un terremoto? Pero si aquí nunca hay – dijo Sakura sorprendida siendo ayudada por Sasuke a levantarse

- Esto es extraño – dijo Kakashi mirando a todos lados como si buscara o esperara un ataque

- hay que ir a investigar – dijo Sasuke con seriedad

- buena idea – dijo Kakashi

El equipo 7 salieron corriendo internándose más en el bosque en aquella dirección de donde salía el humo, al llegar se toparon con algo increíble, un grupo de chicos que iban desde los 4 a los 15 años, tirados en el suelo a penas despertando

- Ay eso me dolió – dijo Alex adolorida

- BBBUUUAAA – ambos niños se soltaron a llorar al sentir el dolor en sus cuerpecitos

- Atem vamos no llores – decía Ashley preocupada cargando a su hermano menor

- ya vez lo que provocaste – gruño Alex molesta cargando a su hermano menor de 4 años

- ¿QUE COSA? PERO SI YO NO FUI DOBE – grito Ashley molesta

- NO ME DIGAS DOBE, BAKA – grito Alex más molesta

- De hecho si fuiste Ashley – dijo la pelinegra de ojos rubí que había tratado de detenerla – no eran polvos de escarabajo que fue lo que tu echaste sino eran polvos de gusarapo, trate de detenerte pero fue demasiado tarde

- Ja lo ves baka fue tu culpa como dice Sakura – dijo Alex con una sonrisa triunfal, un gesto idéntico al de Naruto

- no molestes dobe – gruño Ashley de una forma parecida a como Sasuke lo hace

Ambas de nuevo empezaron a pelear mientras los demás trataban de separarlas, el equipo 7 miraba boquiabiertos y perplejos tal escena, el grupo estaba conformado de la siguiente manera: 7 chicos y 7 chicas: una chica de 13 de cabello rubio brillante por debajo de los hombros y ojos color perla, un niño de 4 años de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color azul cielo que tenía unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas, ambos eran muy parecidos; una chica de 13 años de cabello largo negro azulado a mitad de la espalda y ojos color verdes como dos esmeraldas, un niño de 5 años de cabello negro con curiosos destellos rosas y ojos negro azabache, ambos eran muy parecidos; una chica de 13 años que sino fuera porque sabían que Temari era rubia la confundirían con ella además de poseer su mismo color de ojos y la misma mirada, una chica de 13 años rubia pero de un tono más opaco que la primera y ojos color negro, un chico de 11 años su cabello era castaño y sus ojos color azul; una chica de 13 años de cabello negro a los hombros y ojos color rubí, un chico de 11 años de cabello castaño dorado y ojos color negro; una chica de 14 años de cabello rojo como fuego a la cadera y ojos color gris como plata derretida; un chico de 14 años de cabello negro y ojos color perla; un chico de 15 años de cabello corto y rebelde gris de ojos color rubí que tenía cierto parecido a Kakashi y finalmente un par de gemelos: su cabello es rubio dorado y ojos gatunos color oscuro no definido si azul o negro

- ¡SILENCIO! – terminó gritando Andy logrando que todos se callaran y la miraran – en vez de que estén peleándose debemos saber en que lugar estamos o si seguimos en Konoha

- ¿Son ninjas de Konoha? – pregunto Naruto llamando la atención de todos

La cara de la mayoría era para tomarles una foto, se habían puesto pálidos al ver al equipo 7 frente a ellos

- Oh por dios – murmuro el rubio sorprendido

- Creo que estoy alucinando – dijo la pelirroja sorprendida viendo a Kakashi

- No estas alucinando, Hermy – dijo Drew pasmado – son ellos

- Nos hemos metido en problemas mayores – dijo Ashley aterrada mirando a Naruto

- Me siento mal – murmuro Alex mirando a Sakura y Sasuke

- ¿No van a responder? – pregunto Sakura dando un paso hacia ellos pero el grupo dio uno hacia atrás casi por inercia

Los más pequeños no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero cuando los dos niños de 4 y 5 años vieron a Naruto y Sasuke, se soltaron de sus respectivas hermanas y salieron corriendo hasta aferrarse a las piernas del rubio y el moreno ante la sorprendida mirada del equipo 7 y la aterrada mirada del grupo de niños y adolescentes

- ¡PAPA! – gritaron ambos contentos de ver a alguien familiar,

- ¿Papa? – preguntaron sorprendidos los dos shinobis

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESO? – grito Sakura molesta y celosa

- vaya, vaya, quien lo hubiera imaginado – dijo Kakashi sonriendo – pero si ya son todos unos hombres – agrego limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria

- ¿QUE? NO, NO, NOSOTROS NO SABEMOS QUIENES SON ESTOS NIÑOS – dijeron ambos shinobis alarmados

- Esperen un momento – intervino el rubio yendo hacia ellos y quitando a los niños de los dos shinobis – ellos los han confundido con sus padres, es que tienen cierto parecido con ellos

- eso mismo – dijo Ashley cargando a su hermano quien parecía confundido

- pero neechan ese es papa – dijo el pequeño Atem señalando

- No Atem, se parece pero no es – le contesto la morena con una nerviosa sonrisa

- pues se parece demasiado a papa, neechan – dijo el pequeño castaño

- no lo creo Tetsu – dijo Alex mirando a su hermano

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunto de pronto Kakashi – aunque tienen la banda de Konoha, nunca antes los había visto aunque me parecen conocidos

- Oh… bueno… nosotros… pues… - balbuceaban todos

- venidos del la tierra de las olas – dijo de inmediato la ojirubí de cabello negro salvando a todos – mi nombre es Misty y el es mi hermano menor James – dijo tomando por los hombros al niño de 11 años de ojos negros

- Mi nombre es Hermione – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa – mucho gusto

- mi nombre es Alexandra pero todos me llaman Alex – dijo la rubia de ojos perla – y el es mi hermano menor Tetsu - agrego cargando al ojiazul

- yo soy Ashley – dijo la ojiverde – y el es mi hermano menor Atem - agrego cargando al de ojos negros

- Mi nombre es Raymond pero todo me llaman Ray – dijo el moreno de ojos perla – soy el primo de Alex y Tetsu

- Yo soy Shiori – dijo la que se parecía a Temari – soy prima de Hermione

- Hola mi nombre es Naomi – dijo la rubia cenizo de ojos negros – el es mi hermano Joey y nuestros compañeros Akiru (un perro blanco) y Neko (un gato negro)

- Mi nombre es Drew – dijo el peligris de ojos rubí –

- mi nombre es Odín – dijo el rubio de ojos oscuros – y ella es mi gemela Andrómeda pero todos la llaman Andy, los 3 somos los mayores del grupo y responsables del mismo

- solo nos dijeron sus nombres más no su apellido – dijo Sakura con desconfianza – además si vienen de la Tierra de las olas ¿Por qué traen bandas de Konoha?

- esa es una buena observación – admitió Drew recibiendo poco después un codazo por parte de Andy

- antes de contarles necesitamos hablar primero con la Hokage-sama – dijo Andy con seriedad – este es un asunto delicado y solo se puede tratar con ella

La seriedad con la que hablo más esa mirada le llamo la atención a Sasuke, por un instante pensó a ver visto a su hermano reflejado en aquella mirada y eso no le gusto para nada

- supongo que podríamos – dijo Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros – por cierto ¿no nos hemos visto antes? – agrego mirando a Drew

- No lo creo – dijo Drew un poquito nervioso

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Alex impaciente, no le gustaba quedarse parada en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo

- Seguro – dijo Naruto – por cierto mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y seré el mejor Hokage de todos, Dattebayo

- /Oh ya lo creí que sí/ – fue le pensamiento del singular grupo

- Yo soy Sakura Haruno mucho gusto – dijo Sakura sonriendo – ellos son Sasuke Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake

- un gusto – saludo Kakashi amablemente

- gusto – saludo con indiferencia Sasuke

- ¿siempre es así de alegre? – pregunto Hermione con sarcasmo

- siempre – dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros

- cállate dobe – gruño Sasuke

- no me digas dobe, Sasuke-teme – dijo Naruto molesto

- usurantankachi – le dijo Sasuke a Naruto, iniciando con ello una típica pelea entre esos dos

- Definitivamente son iguales – dijo Misty con una gota de sudor

- Reitero estamos en problemas mayores – dijo Ashley suspirando mientras veía la pelea con una gota de sudor

- esto es problemático – dijo Shiori negando con la cabeza

- ya lo creo que si – dijo Naomi dando un suspiro – ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Le diremos a Tsunade-sama la verdad pero – dijo Andy en voz baja

- los demás o sea ya saben quienes no deberán saber nada – completo Odín la oración de su gemela como siempre lo hacía

- se notara – dijo Ray con seriedad – ustedes dos y Shiori se parecen demasiado a sus padres

- eso sin mencionar las peleas entre Alex y Ashley – dijo Drew

- resolveremos un problema a la vez – dijo Andy con dolor de cabeza

- ¿No les parecen raros esos chicos? – pregunto Sasuke mirando hacia atrás con desconfianza

- algo si – dijo Sakura mirándolos de reojo

- a mi esos gemelos se me hacen conocidos – dijo Naruto pensativo – se parecen a Alexis un poco

- ¿Quién es Alexis? – pregunto Sakura viendo a Naruto alzando una ceja

- Nadie – dijo de inmediato con nerviosismo, lo cual captaron sus amigos

- esas niñas Alex y Ashley también se me hacen conocidas – dijo Kakashi pensativo – como el chico Drew

El camino al despacho de la Hokage fue largo e incomodo, sobre todo porque cuando entraron a la aldea, las personas se les quedaban viendo, en el camino se habían topado con los otros equipos que observaban también curiosos y sorprendidos sobre todo al clon de Temari; de pronto un chico les corto el camino

- Hey estupido hermano menor ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto un apuesto joven de 22 años, de cabello largo a los hombros negro azulado y profundos ojos negros azabaches

- el que faltaba – murmuro Andy apesadumbrada

- al menos ya sabemos que siempre se ha llevado igual con el tío Sasuke – murmuro Odín sin saber como reaccionar

- No es de tu incumbencia Itachi – gruño Sasuke molesto

Itachi Uchiha había demostrado ser bueno, luego de que se descubriera que había sido un espía para la aldea todo ese tiempo y que Orochimaru había sido el verdadero responsable de la muerte del clan Uchiha y ahora, un año después de lo acontecimientos sucedidos con Orochimaru, vive en la mansión Uchiha con Sasuke, cosa que al adolescente no le hace ni pizca de gracia. Itachi ignoro a su hermano menor y miro al singular grupo, muchas de las facciones de este se le hicieron conocidas, recordaba a verlas visto en los amigos de su hermano, el pequeño Atem abrió la boca para decir algo pero Andy se la tapo de inmediato para que no cometiera una imprudencia, la oscura mirada del mayor de los Uchiha se posó en los gemelos

- ¿No nos hemos visto antes? – pregunto Itachi a los gemelos rubios

- No lo creo, ya que – dijo Odín tranquilamente, bastante bueno en esconder sus emociones

- es la primera vez que estamos aquí – completo Andy, tan buena como su hermano en esconder sus emociones

- ¿seguros? – pregunto Itachi con desconfianza

- por supuesto acaso – empezó Odín

- cree que le mentiríamos – terminó Andy

- ¿Oye siempre hacen eso? – pregunto Sakura a Alex con curiosidad

- si, es una maña que tienen de niños – dijo Alex suspirando con resignación – completar la frase del otro, cuando eran niños siempre se cambiaban y engañaban no solo a sus padres sino a los nuestros, aunque mi tía, la mama de ellos, siempre sabía diferenciarlos

- Nos vamos o seguiremos perdiendo el tiempo – dijo Hermione de brazos cruzados en una postura que les recordaba a alguien – no me gusta perder el tiempo

Al final Itachi termino agregándose a tal comitiva, después de 15 minutos llegaron finalmente al despacho de la Hokage

- ¿Se te ofrece algo, Kakashi? – pregunto Tsunade sin mirarlo y sirviéndose una copa de sake

- si tenemos un grupo de la Tierra de las olas que desean hablar con usted – dijo Kakashi muy serio – parece muy importante

- Hazlos pasar – dijo Tsunade poniendo la botella de sake en el escritorio

Kakashi se hizo a un lado y el grupo paso, siendo liderados por los 3 adolescentes, Tsunade los miro sorprendida al identificar varias facciones que le eran conocidas

- Buenos Días Hokage –sama – dijo Drew respetuosamente –

- Tenemos que hablar con usted de algo – empezó a decir Andy

- muy importante, de preferencia a solas – completo Odín con seriedad

Tsunade hizo un movimiento de mano y Kakashi cerro la puerta, la exuberante rubia miro a los chicos

- ya estamos solos – dijo Tsunade con seriedad – ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

- en mucho – dijo Andy con seriedad – pero antes Ray nos haces favor

- claro – dijo el pelinegro asintiendo – ¡Undam Byakugan no jutsu!

Ray hizo unos símbolos con sus manos, las venas alrededor de sus ojos perla se alzaron y bajo sus pies el emblema de la familia Hyuga había aparecido; una onda de chakra se extendió por todo el despacho, pasando a través de los presentes, la sorprendida rubia se levanto de golpe con un Kunai en la mano

- no se preocupe Tsunade-sama – dijo Drew sonriendo – es solo una protección para evitar que alguien no deseado nos escuche

- ese es el Byakugan de la Familia Hyuga – dijo Tsunade sin bajar el Kunai - ¿Quiénes son?

- tranquilícese y baje ese Kunai – dijo Alex con seriedad – es una larga historia así que será mejor que se siente y nos escuche

Mientras tanto a fuera del despacho, los equipos 8, 9 y 10 estaban agobiando a preguntas al equipo 7

- ¿En el bosque? – preguntaron todos sorprendidos

- Así que la nube que vimos eran ellos – dijo Tenten mirando a Sakura

- aja – dijo Sakura asintiendo – además hay algo familiar en ellos pero aun no logro descubrir que es

- pues esa chica castaña es la viva imagen de la hermana del Kazekage Gaara – dijo Ino de brazos cruzados

- deberíamos de andar con cuidado con ese grupo – dijo Neji con seriedad

- ¿Por qué… lo… dices… Neji-nissan? – pregunto Hinata con curiosidad

- eso mismo ¿Por qué? – pregunto Kiba extrañado

- algo me dice que ellos esconden algo muy importante – dijo Neji con seriedad dejando a todos confundidos

- no creo que sean tan malos – dijo Naruto sonriendo – a mi me caen bien

- yo digo lo mismo que Naruto – dijo Itachi llamando la atención de todos, era la primera vez que hablaba desde que había llegado – pero ciertamente será mejor que los mantengamos vigilados

Muchos asintieron pues aunque detestaban admitirlo, Itachi tenía razón, había que vigilarlos. Fue entonces que se escucho un grito proveniente del despacho que sorprendentemente paso la barrera que Ray había puesto

- ¿QUE USTEDES SON QUE…?

El grito de Tsunade dejo con mucha más curiosidad al grupo de la que ya tenían, sin imaginar que ese era tan solo el principio de los problemas, ya que pronto 3 personajes más llegarían para poner patas arriba sus tranquilas vidas y a Konoha.

* * *

**Aquí termina el capitulo así que espero y les haya gustado, cualquier duda pueden preguntar con confianza, sobre el singular ataque tuve que inventarmelo, mejor explicacion en el siguiente capitulo**


	2. El regreso de Kitsune

Bueno tengo que admitirlo la verdad es que no espere tal recibimiento para esta historia pero me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capitulo piloto, en fin aquí esta el Segundo capitulo, un poco corto pero tengo mucha tarea acumulada y mucho que estudiar y mi musa se fue de parranda… otra vez. Antes de pasar al capitulo daré la lista de los nuevos personajes para que no se líen y sepan quienes son cada quien cuando no ponga el nombre, tan solo su característica

**Alexandra.-** Tiene13 años, de cabello rubio brillante por debajo de los hombros y ojos color perla

**Tetsu.-** Hermano menor de Alex, tiene 4 años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color azul cielo que tenía unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas

**Ashley.-** Tiene 13 años, de cabello largo negro azulado a mitad de la espalda y ojos color verdes como dos esmeraldas

**Atem.-** Hermano menor de Ashley, tiene 5 años de cabello negro con curiosos destellos rosas y ojos azabache, el y Tetsu son los mejores amigos

**Shiori.-** Tiene 13 años, de cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en cuatro coletas y ojos verde jade, es idéntica a Temari pero en castaña

**Naomi.-** Tiene 13 años, rubia pero de un tono más opaco que Alex y ojos color negro, tiene como compañero un perro blanco llamado Akiru

**Joseph (Joey).-** Hermano menor de Naomi, tiene 11 años su cabello era castaño y sus ojos color azul, tiene como compañero un gato negro llamado Neko

**Sakura (Misty)**.- Tiene 13 años de cabello negro a los hombros y ojos color rubí

**James (Jim).- **Hermano menor de Sakura, tiene 11 años de cabello castaño dorado y ojos color negro

**Hermione.-** Tiene 14 años de cabello rojo como fuego a la cadera y ojos color gris como plata derretida

**Raymond (Ray).- **Tiene 14 años de cabello negro y ojos color perla

**Drew.- **Tiene 15 años de cabello corto y rebelde gris de ojos color rubí

**Odín.- **Tiene 15 años, de desordenado cabello rubio dorado y ojos color azabache, es el mayor de los gemelos

**Andrómeda (Andy).- **Tiene 15 años, de cabello largo a la cadera rubio dorado y ojos color azabache, es la menor de los gemelos pero la más madura y fuerte

**Fic dedicado muy especialmente a Neka-Yamila, DREIGNUS y Haruka-chan27, con quienes me he inspirada para realizar este fic**

**Nota.- **_Naruto no me pertenece ya quisiera yo pero ni modo, si algunas características de los nuevos personajes a alguien se le hace conocidas es porque me he basado un poco en la historia de Haruka-chan y la de otra autora/autor que no recuerdo como se llama en este momento PERO no es un plagio, de una vez lo digo, sino una especie de homenaje _

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**El regreso de Kitsune**

Mientras tanto a las afueras de Konoha se encontraban tres encapuchados, observando la enorme puerta de la aldea escondida de la hoja

- Wow es inmensa – dijo una voz femenina sorprendida

- ¿En verdad viviste aquí, Lexi? – pregunto una segunda voz femenina mirando al tercer encapuchado que miraba la puerta

- si – dijo Lexi con una suave voz femenina llena de alegría – después de 11 años al fin regreso, vamos tenemos que ir con la Hokage, Leo y Hanna

Las otras dos asintieron y pronto las 3 entraron a la aldea, sin percatarse que varías sombras las seguían, aunque una mirada azul que sobresalía de la capucha de Lexi, había captado ese movimiento; en el camino a la oficina de la Hokage escucharon un grito

- ¿QUE USTEDES SON QUE…?

- Esa es la voz de Tsunade-obachan – dijo Lexi extrañada

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – pregunto Leo con curiosidad

Antes de que Lexi pudiera responder, una lluvia de shurikens les cayo encima, desgraciadamente estaban rodeadas de varias personas que salieron de sus casas o establecimientos por el grito de la Hokage

- Rápido ayuden a los demás – dijo Lexi mientras hacía uno símbolos con sus manos – ¡Kaze Undam no jutsu! **(1)**

Una onda de Chakra azul salió de su cuerpo y envolvió toda la calle en un campo protector, mientras que Leo y Hanna hacían que las personas entrarán a sus casas

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Kurenai a algunos guardias que venían corriendo a ellos

- están atacando la aldea – dijo uno de ellos – de pronto una lluvia de shurikens fueron lanzadas a tres encapuchados que ahora mismo están protegiendo a las personas

- ¿QUE COSA? – grito la mayoría

- si y uno de esos encapuchados creo una especie de escudo usando el viento – dijo el otro inmediatamente

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar eso… Solo había una personas capaz de realizar eso y que el conocía… sin pensarlo salió corriendo en la dirección del ataque, Itachi le siguió un segundo después, el también conocía a esa persona

- ¡NARUTO ESPERA! – grito Sakura

- Vamos – dijo Asuma siguiendo al Uzumaki y al mayor Uchiha

Pronto todos llegaron hacia donde habían sucedido los hechos, encontrándose con 10 ninjas del sonido, rodeando a un encapuchado que no era otra que Lexi

- ¡Al fin te encontramos Kitsune! – dijo uno de ellos preparando su arma

- ¡Esta vez no escaparas! – exclamo otro alzando su arma

- ¿Acaso la llamo Kitsune? – pregunto Shikamaru sorprendido

- Ay que ayudarle – dijo Lee a punto de acercarse pero fue detenido por Naruto

- No – dijo Naruto sujetándole por el brazo – Ella sabe cuidarse sola

- ¿Ella? – preguntaron varios extrañados

- ¿La conoces? – pregunto Sasuke con extrañeza mirando al rubio que estaba demasiado serio

- más de lo que debería – dijo el portador del Kyubi

- vaya – dijo Lex con cierto cinismo – 10 ninjas contra una indefensa chica, eso si es novedad

Lexi llevo su mano a la capucha y se la quito de un jirón, revelando de ese modo su identidad: una larga cabellera rubia dorada se mecía con el viento y una fiera mirada azul como el cielo observaba a los ninjas, su vestimenta consiste en una playera negra de cuello alto, sin mangas que le llega debajo del busto, debajo se asoma el borde de otra playera pero esta era color morado, una minifalda negra con aberturas a los costados dejando ver un pequeño short de lycra morada, unos protectores como los de Sasuke pero cortos que le llegan al codo, unas vendas blancas en ambos brazos a la altura del busto, la banda de Konoha la trae colgando de su cuello como Hinata y en una de sus piernas blancas llevaba sus armas… la joven sorprendió a todos, ya que ella era idéntica al Sexy no jutsu de Naruto excepto por las marcas en sus mejillas

- Al fin te has mostrado Kitsune – dijo el líder que al parecer era inmune a la belleza de ella o al menos resistía más que sus hombres

- Para ti soy la Princesa Kitsune – dijo la rubita con frialdad – la mejor Jounin que ha tenido este lugar

- Se nota que te quieres mucho – dijo uno de ellos con sarcasmo – pero en verdad serás tan buena como dices

- Tonto – dijo ella con una zorruna sonrisa – muchos otros más poderoso que ustedes me han subestimado y su vida a acabado por estas manos

- eso lo veremos ahora – dijo otro

Uno de los ninjas se lanzo sobre la rubia con una espada pero ella se hizo aun lado para luego de una patada quitarle la espada, ella le dio un rodillazo en el estomago a ese ninja y luego con otra patada lo lanzo hacia un edificio cercano, para rematar le lanza la espada que se clavo justo encima suyo, la rubio dio otros saltos esquivando las shurikens de los otros ninjas, el líder lanzó una enorme shuriken, pero la rubia salto y se paro sobre ella mientras moldeaba chakra y empezaba a deslizarse en el aire sobre ella, finalmente termino dirigiéndola sobre el líder, quien la esquivo por poco pero ella aun no había acabado

- ¡Kaze Hane no jutsu! **(2)** – grito la rubia, haciendo sellos rápidamente con sus manos mientras un chakra azul la envolvía

Unas hermosas alas blancas aparecieron en su espalda pero luego estas explotaron dejando caer una lluvia de plumas que lleno el lugar, algunas fueron aparar a la cabeza o mano de los shinobis pero no les hicieron nada, muy al contrario de los ninjas del sonido, ya que las plumas entraron dentro de ellos causándoles gran dolor, ya que todos terminaron de rodillas al suelo

- Arte Secreto de la Familia Uzumaki, Plumas de Viento: entran directamente a tu cuerpo causando daño interno y una muerte lenta y dolorosa, si quien efectuó el ataque no las saca a tiempo – dijo con seriedad la rubia – máximo tienen 3 min. de vida

La rubia hizo otros sellos diferentes y las plumas fueron saliendo una a una de los cuerpos, quienes cayeron al suelo inconscientes pero las plumas habían dejado de ser blancas ahora eran color carmín, dejando caer pequeños hilillos de sangre mientras se dirigían de nuevo a Lexi

- otra cualidad de esta técnica prohibida, es que las plumas absorben la sangre del enemigo hasta dejarlo completamente seco, son como sanguijuelas o vampiros sedientas de sangre – agrego ella mientras hacía desaparecer las plumas

- ¿Nada más? – dijo Ray con sarcasmo, sobresaltando a todos los shinobis, no habían notado que Tsunade y los nuevos estaban detrás de ellos

- Talvez ahora pueda aprenderla – dijo Andy emocionada

- lo dudo – dijo Odín en voz baja

- ¡LEXI! – grito cierto rubio hiperactivo lanzándose sobre al rubia

Ella volteo y sus ojos azules se posaron sobre el rubio que corría hacia ella, la joven sonrió mientras extendía sus brazos, Naruto llego hasta ella, abrazándola por la cintura y escondido su rostro en el pecho de ella, los demás estaban boquiabiertos

- Mi pequeño Naru, pero como has crecido – dijo Lexi con una dulce sonrisa mirándolo

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto él preocupado, levantando la mirada y estrechando aun más la cintura de ella

- por supuesto, ya sabes que esto no es nada para mí – dijo Lexi sonriendo

- vaya, vaya pero si la pequeña Lexi ha regresado – dijo Itachi con una extraña sonrisa – y veo que ya has dejad de ser una niña

- Uchiha – gruño la rubia con molestia – ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – pregunto abrazando con más fuerza a Naruto

- vivo aquí dobe – le contesto como si fuera lo más obvio

- ¿Deberás¿Después de lo que hiciste tienes el cinismo de volver? – le dijo con el ceño fruncido – y no me digas dobe, Itachi-teme

- ¿Por qué será que esto me suena? – pregunto Sakura llevándose la mano a la cabeza

- Oh no, no otros – dijo Drew cubriéndose el rostro con la mano

- esto es de familia – dijo Ashley con una gota de sudor

- una maldición de familia querrás decir – dijo Alex negando con la cabeza

- Pero neechan, el no mato a su clan – dijo Naruto separándose un poco de la rubia, ya que el abrazo lo estaba ahogando

- ¿NEECHAN? – preguntaron todos sorprendidos, Cuántas sorpresas para un día ¿No?

- No estoy hablando de eso Naru-kun – dijo Lexi – yo siempre supe que fue Orochimaru quien mato al clan Uchiha

- ¿entonces? – pregunto Hanna confundida

- Son cosas personales entre Uchiha y yo – gruño la rubia pero luego se volvió a sus acompañantes – por cierto pueden quitarse eso

- al fin – dijo Leo contenta mientras se la quitaba rápidamente

- desesperada – dijo Hanna negando con la cabeza

Cuando ambas se quitaron las capuchas, dejaron ver a dos chicas: una de cabello corto castaño dorado y unos preciosos ojos color rubí, sus facciones eran muy parecidas a Kurenai; la otra era de cabello largo negro azabache y ojos grises como plata derretida

- ¡¿RIHANNA?! – grito Kurenai sorprendida al verla

- Hola Kure-chan ¿Alegre por verme? – dijo la ojirubí sonriendo

- ¿La… conoce… Kurenai-sensei? – pregunto Hinata curiosa

- si es mi hermana menor – dijo Kurenai sorprendida de verla

- estoy confundido – dijo Chouji y no era para menos

- Ok pondremos los puntos sobre las ies – dijo la morena – Mi nombre es Leonor Hashimoto soy una ninja de la aldea escondida de la Arena

- mi nombre es Rihanna Yuuhi, soy una Chunin de la aldea escondida de la hoja y hermana de Kurenai mucho gusto

- Hola – saludo alegremente la rubia, que era la mayor de las tres – soy Alexis Uzumaki, una Jounin de la aldea escondida de la hoja y hermana mayor de Naruto

- ¿QUE COSA¿DESDE CUANDO NARUTO TIENE UNA HERMANA? – fue le grito de la mayoría inclusive de las personas que salieron para ver si ya había acabado

- desde siempre – dijo Alexis tranquila – pero hace 11 años me fui de la aldea no solo para ganar dinero sino también para volverme fuerte y poder seguir con el legado de nuestra familia pero para lograr eso tuve que dejar a mi pequeño hermano solo, solo ante el desprecio e indiferencia de la gente – agrego mirando a las demás personas con una molesta mirada

- Las personas incultas le tienen miedo a lo que no conoce Lexi – dijo Rihanna poniendo una mano en su hombro

- cierto, además por lo que se ve y hemos oído Naruto-san es un excelente ninja y poderoso – dijo Leonor sonriendo

- ¿Iruka-sensei te ha cuidado bien Naru-kun? – pregunto Alexis mirando a su hermano

- claro que si – dijo este sonriendo, había un curioso y especial brillo en sus ojos que nadie había visto antes –

- ¿La casa sigue intacta? – pregunto Alexis curiosa

- tuve que mudarme a un departamento Lexi, la Mansión Uzumaki era muy grande para mi solo – dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros – pero voy seguido para darle una limpiada

- ¿Tu limpiando? – dijo Alexis sorprendida – válgame que has cambiado antes era yo la que tenía que limpiar tu cuarto

- er de hecho – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa rascándose la cabeza

- no me digas, tu departamento esta hecho un asco – dijo con sarcasmo la chica rubia

- pues te diré – dijo este nervioso

- Alexis – la llamo Tsunade

- si Tsunade-obachan – dijo Alexis mirando a la rubia, a Tsunade le dio un tic nervioso al escucharla

- deja de llamarme así, tu hermano y tu me tienen harta con eso – gruño molesta – lo que quiero es que vengas conmigo a mi oficina y me des tu informe

- de acuerdo Hokage-sama – dijo la joven con una leve reverencia – pero antes me gustaría dejar mis cosas en la casa, sino es mucha molestia

- de acuerdo, te espero mañana temprano – dijo Tsunade dando un suspiro, para luego suavizar su rostro y mirar a Alexis con dulzura – Bienvenida a Konoha de nuevo, Alexis Uzumaki, Princesa Kitsune

- es un placer volver a estar en mi hogar – dijo ella con una sonrisa –

- A ustedes también le doy la bienvenida, Leonor Hashimoto y Rihanna Yuuhi

- es un honor Hokage-sama – dijeron ellas al tiempo

- tengo una duda – dijo Alexis mirando a Sasuke – ¿Cómo es posible que hayas dejado que ese imbecil volviera?

- por mi se hubiera ido al infierno, pero no tuve otra opción – dijo Sasuke con resignación

- Cuanto me quieren – dijo Itachi con sarcasmo

- mucho – dijeron a coro ambos con el mismo sarcasmo

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Hanna mirando a nuestros viajeros de tiempo

- ellos se quedaran en Konoha hasta que puedan regresar a su casa – dijo Tsunade con seriedad

Los viajeros empezaron a presentarse para que supieran quien era cada quien, luego de dicha presentación, se dispusieron a ver en donde se quedarían

- si quieren pueden quedarse con nosotros – dijo Naruto a los nuevos – nuestra casa es muy grande, aunque hay que darle una pequeña limpiada

- no quisiéramos molestar – dijo Misty apenada

- no molestan al contrario – dijo Alexis con una sonrisa – ahora vamonos – dijo enérgicamente la rubia

- definitivamente es hermana de Naruto – dijeron los demás al ver su hiperactividad

**Mansión Uchiha**

**Esa noche**

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, observando a Itachi preparando la cena mientras que murmuraba cosas referente a rubias locas y estupidos hermanos menores

- ¿De donde conoces a la hermana de Naruto? – pregunto Sasuke con la ceja alzada

- desde que nací – dijo Itachi tranquilamente, pero al ver la mirada de su hermana mejor se aclaro – Nuestra familia y la Familia Uzumaki eran muy unidas, además de ser de las más poderosas, crecí a lado de Alexis, siempre nos la pasábamos haciéndonos bromas mutuamente, bromas a los demás y entrenar siempre juntos, era una batalla personal ella quería ser más fuerte que yo y yo más fuerte que ella… de hecho nuestra relación era como la tuya con Naruto solo que dos veces peor

- ¿y eso es posible? – pregunto sorprendido Sasuke

- ya lo creo – dijo Itachi dando un suspiro – pero entonces sucedió lo de Orochimaru que fue casi al mismo tiempo en que ella se fue y nunca más nos volvimos a ver, aunque la leyenda de la Princesa Kitsune de la Aldea escondida de la Hoja es conocida por todos, los dos siempre fuimos muy parejos, ambos nos graduamos de la academia a los 7 años y a los 10 nos convertimos en Chuunin, pero ella se fue justo antes de que la nombraran Jounin aunque el tercer Hokage le envió la notificación

- Aquí hay gato encerrado – dijo Sasuke mirando con suspicacia a su hermano – ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste para que te tratare de ese modo, siendo que son los mejores amigos?

- ese es un asunto que no te incumbe – le espeto Itachi molesto pero también muy incomodo y Sasuke se dio cuenta

Sasuke ya no pregunto más pero averiguaría que sucedía entre su hermano y la hermana de Naruto, aunque algo le decía que no le iba a gustar

**Mansión Uzumaki**

**Misma hora, diferente lugar**

- POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR – repetía un insistente Naruto ayudando a su hermana a preparar la cena

- ya te dije que no Naru-kun – le dijo Alexis tratando de tener paciencia con su hermano

- pero Lexi-chan ¿Por qué tratas de esa forma a Itachi? – Pregunto Naruto curiosos – vamos dime

- Naruto este asunto es delicado y solo voy a tratarlo con Uchiha – dijo Alexis zanjando el asunto, Naruto hizo puchero pero ni así consiguió que su hermana le dijera

- ¿Qué crees que le hizo papa? – pregunto una voz masculina en voz baja, observando la escena de los rubios

- no lo sé pero mama se ve muy enfadada – murmuro una voz femenina con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Drew mirando a sus amigos, estos dieron un respingo

- por dios Drew, amigo me asustaste – dijo el de ojos azabache

- lo siento – se disculpo el peligris con una sonrisa apenada

- ¿y los demás? – pregunto la chica de ojos azabache

- los deje en la sala – dijo Drew dando un suspiro de resignación – tratando de separar a Ashley y a Naomi ¿ustedes saben porque siempre pelean si son grandes amigas?

Ambos miraron a su amigo con incredulidad, Drew los miro a su vez con confusión

- ¿es o se hace? – pregunto sorprendido mirando a su hermana

- se parece al tío Kakashi en eso – dijo la chica dando un suspiro de resignación, ya que el motivo por el que Ashley y Naomi pelean es por ver quien ganara el corazón del apuesto Jounin, lamentablemente este ya tenía dueño y no era ninguna de esas dos niñas de 13 años

Lo que ninguno de los shinobis de este tiempo sabían, es que con la llegada de estos viajeros y la de las 3 singulares ninjas; Konoha no volvería a ser como antes, eso sin mencionar que aun faltaba la llegada de los ninjas de la arena para completar el circulo de locura.

* * *

Bueno he aquí el segundo capitulo espero y les guste, aquí se incluyen 3 nuevas chicas… nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

**(1).-** Kaze Undam no jutsu.- crea un campo de proteccion de aire, solo quienes poseen Chakra tipo aire pueden hacerlo (inventado por mí)

**(2).- **Kaze Hane no jutsu.- como su nombre lo indica son Plumas de Viento, tecnica secreta y prohibida solo usada por los miembros de la familia Uzumaki (insisto inventado por mí, ya que no se si la familia de Naruto tenga tecnicas secretas que pasan de generación en generación), son letales, capases de absorver la sangre del enemigo hasta dejarlo seco

**Respuesta a los review:**

Fanny.- como invitado especial para ayudarme a responder los review tenemos al gran y único Itachi Uchiha - decía super contenta

Itachi.- gracias por invitarme Fan-chan

Fanny.- Nah no fue nada ahora vamos al primer review que es de una gran amiga

**Neka Yamila**

Fanny.- creo Neka-chan que exageras no creo ser una buena escritora

Itachi.- pues eso no es lo que piensa ella y si tienes razón se parecen mucho a nosotros sobre todo Shiori

Fanny.- si bueno quise dar pistas para que supieran quienes eran los padres aunque tienes razón fui muy obvia con Shiori, a Shikamaru casi le da un ataque al verla

Itachi.- eso fue gracioso, mi cuñada tuvo que llevárselo al hospital

Fanny.- claro como tu eres muy despistado al no reconocer a tus hijos

**Sakurass**

Fanny.- muchas gracias por tu lindo review y claro que continuare aunque la historia será corta máximo 10 capítulos

Itachi.- nada más – le dijo con sarcasmo, recibiendo un almohadazo por parte de la autora

**Julizzz**

Fanny.- gracias y aquí tienes el segundo capitulo, nos veremos en el siguiente

**Akitox**

Itachi.- lo dudo, mi estupido hermano menor es demasiado despistado para darse cuenta, Naruto esta igual, cuando mucho mi cuñada conectara pistas

Fanny.- cuanto quieres a tu hermano – le dijo con sarcasmo – pero en parte tienes razón aunque no lo aparenta Sasuke es despistado, Naruto ni se diga y Sakura vaya que es lista demasiado para su propio bien

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki**

Fanny.- jajájajá adivinaste amiga Ale, al fin se le hizo a Hinata y se caso con Naruto

Itachi.- mi hermosa princesa saldrá en este capitulo así sabrás quien es ella – dijo dando un suspiro

Fanny.- definitivamente te sienta mal el amor, has estado suspirando por Lexi todo el día – le dijo con una gota de sudor

Itachi.- ¿Podrías ponerme en una cita con ella? – pidió esperanzado mirando a la autora

Fanny.- si te portas bien talvez, gracias Ale por el review y espero que te siga gustando la historia

**Matsurichan**

Itachi.- insisto le pusiste muy fácil

Fanny.- lo se – dijo con resignación – eres la segunda que adivina un padre Matsurichan pero ¿Podrás adivinar quien es la madre? Bueno muchas gracias por el lindo review y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Itachi.- adiós y sigue la historia


	3. Bromas y Sorpresas

Fanny.- muchas gracias por a ver aceptado esta locura que se me ocurrió en un día de ocio, aquí esta el tercer capitulo espero que lo disfruten porque yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Antes de pasar al capitulo daré la lista de los nuevos personajes para que no se líen y sepan quienes son cada quien cuando no ponga el nombre solo su característica

**Alexandra.-** Tiene13 años, de cabello rubio brillante por debajo de los hombros y ojos color perla

**Tetsu.-** Hermano menor de Alex, tiene 4 años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color azul cielo que tenía unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas

**Ashley.-** Tiene 13 años, de cabello largo negro azulado a mitad de la espalda y ojos color verdes como dos esmeraldas

**Atem.-** Hermano menor de Ashley, tiene 5 años de cabello negro con curiosos destellos rosas y ojos negro azabache, el y Tetsu son los mejores amigos

**Shiori.-** Tiene 13 años, de cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en cuatro coletas y ojos verde jade, es idéntica a Temari pero en castaña

**Naomi.-** Tiene 13 años, rubia pero de un tono más opaco que Alex y ojos color negro, tiene como compañero un perro blanco llamado Akiru

**Joseph (Joey).-** Hermano menor de Naomi, tiene 11 años su cabello era castaño y sus ojos color azul, tiene como compañero un gato negro llamado Neko

**Sakura (Misty)**.- Tiene 13 años de cabello negro a los hombros y ojos color rubí

**James (Jim).- **Hermano menor de Sakura, tiene 11 años de cabello castaño dorado y ojos color negro

**Hermione.-** Tiene 14 años de cabello rojo como fuego a la cadera y ojos color gris como plata derretida

**Raymond (Ray).- **Tiene 14 años de cabello negro y ojos color perla

**Drew.- **Tiene 15 años de cabello corto y rebelde gris de ojos color rubí

**Odín.- **Tiene 15 años, de desordenado cabello rubio dorado y ojos color azabache, es el mayor de los gemelos

**Andrómeda (Andy).- **Tiene 15 años, de cabello largo a la cadera rubio dorado y ojos color azabache, es la menor de los gemelos pero la más madura y fuerte

**Fic dedicado muy especialmente a Neka-Yamila, DREIGNUS y Haruka-chan27, con quienes me he inspirada para realizar este fic**

**Nota.- **_Naruto no me pertenece ya quisiera yo pero ni modo, si algunas características de los nuevos personajes a alguien se le hace conocidas es porque me he basado un poco en la historia de Haruka-chan y la de otra autora/autor que no recuerdo como se llama en este momento PERO no es un plagio, de una vez lo digo, sino una especie de homenaje _

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Bromas y Sorpresas**

Era una hermosa mañana en Konoha, sus habitantes a penas se encontraban levantándose para iniciar sus actividades diarias, todo era paz y tranquilidad, hasta que… ¡PUM!, una nube de humo salió de una determinada Mansión, seguido de un grito femenino que resonó en toda Konoha

- ¡UCHIHA! - se oyó la voz de cierta rubia – ¡ESTAS MUERTO!

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA ESO SI ME ATRAPAS, LEXI! – dijo la voz de cierto moreno

Cuando la escena se aleja un poco, se puede ver como dos siluetas corrían de un lado a otro, se distinguían una cabellera rubia y una cabellera morena; los habitantes se asomaron para ver que rayos pasaba

- ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo! – exclamo Shiori sorprendida

- Y yo no puedo creer que sea mi hermano – dijo Sasuke con pena ajena

- ¿Alguien me puede decir que fue esa explosión? – pregunto Ino llegando junto con el resto de los novatos y sus respectivos sensei

- esos chicos si que hacen arder la flama de su juventud – gritaba Gai con alegría

- tiene razón Gai-sensei – no hay necesidad de decir quien fue el que dijo tal cosa ¿verdad? – VAMOS HAGAN ARDER LA FLAMA DE SU JUVENTUD

- Ese es el animo Lee – dijo Gai entusiasmado

- Oh por dios haya van – dijo Tenten cubriéndose el rostro con la mano

- aun me sigo preguntando como no me he vuelto loco con esos dos – dijo Neji con pena ajena

- Mientras mantengan esa flama ardiendo serán invencibles – decía James contento

- Oh Lee mira que entusiasmado esta – dijo Gai mirando a James

- lo veo Gai-sensei – decía Lee con lagrimas en los ojos

- abrazo colectivo – dijo un entusiasmado James

Todos vieron con una gota de sudor como los 3 se abrazaron, Misty al ver eso, estuvo a punto de golpearse contra la pared más cercana pero Ray logro detenerla a tiempo

- ¿Por qué a mí? – lloriqueo la ojirubí

- vamos Mist – le dijo Ray dándole unas palmadas en la espalda – mira hasta mis padres lo soportan

- pero ellos solo lo tuvieron que soportar cuando estaban los 3 juntos como el equipo que son, pero yo lo tengo que soportar todos los días a todas horas – dijo Misty acongojada

- bueno en eso tienes razón – admitió Ray agradecido de no tener ser su amiga, aunque el no vivía en un lecho de rosas precisamente – al menos tu madre no te ataca con Kunai cuando menos te lo imaginas

- porque mi mama no es una maestra de las armas como la tuya

- Repito ¿alguien me podría explicar que rayos pasa? – volvió a preguntar Ino molesta

- Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué tu hermano es perseguido por Alexis-san? – pregunto Sakura curiosa

- porque esta loco – le contesto Sasuke viendo como Itachi trataba de esquivar las shurikens de Alexis –

- deberías de explicarle mejor, Sasuke-teme – dijo Naruto molesto

- entonces explícale tu dobe – le contesto Sasuke

- vera Sakura-san – dijo Odín impidiendo una pelea entre esos dos, o sea sus tíos – Itachi-san al parecer le hizo una broma a Alexis-san

- ¿Itachi Uchiha haciendo bromas? – pregunto Kiba con incredulidad

- Guaf, guaf – decía Akamaru

- Akamaru tiene razón – dijo Naomi, todas las miradas se posaron en ella – se comportan como un par de críos

- ¿Le entiendes a Akamaru? – pregunto Shikamaru sorprendido

- si es muy fácil – dijo la rubia cenizo sonriendo

**Una hora después**

- Cuando encuentre a Uchiha, voy hacer lo que su hermano no pudo hacer – murmuro Alexis molesta

Luego de que Itachi se le escapara, regreso a su casa a tomar una ducha rápida, ahora se encontraba en camino a la oficina de la Hokage, por andar tan ocupado maldiciendo a Itachi, no se fijo que al dar la vuelta venía alguien más y termino chocando contra él, haciendo que ambos terminaran en el suelo

- lo siento mucho no me fije – se disculpo de inmediato Alexis

- ¿POR QUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE…?

La otra persona se calló abruptamente al ver a Alexis, esta vio frente a ella, tres chicos, una rubia castaña de ojos verde jade de unos 20 años aproximadamente, un chico castaño de ojos verdes pero más oscuros que la chica casi negros de unos 19 años y finalmente, con el que choco, era un chico de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verde jade, fríos y vacíos, en su rostro venía los Kanji de la palabra amor en color rojo además de traer una calabaza en su espalda, tendría más o menos la edad de Naruto

- ¿Naruto? – preguntaron a coro los dos chicos mayores

- No, mi nombre es Alexis – dijo la rubia – ¿Conocen a mi hermano?

- ¡¿ERES LA HERMANA DE NARUTO?! – gritaron a coro los dos anteriores

- si – dijo ella levantándose y ayudando al pelirrojo – se encuentra bien joven

- Gaara – dijo el chico – mi nombre es Gaara

- ¡¿EL KAZEKAGE DE LA ALDEA OCULTA DE LA ARENA? – pregunto Alexis sorprendida¿acaso su día podía ponerse peor? – lo siento mucho Kazekage-sama es que venía distraída

- no importa – dijo Gaara viendo curioso a la chica – en verdad Naruto y tu se parecen mucho

- gracias – dijo ella sonriendo – disculpen mi atrevimiento pero ¿Qué hacen aquí en Konoha?

- venimos a ver a la Hokage – dijo Kankuro – ¿por cierto tienes novio?

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Alexis perpleja

- ¡KANKURO! – grito Temari dándole un zape

- ¡Auch! eso me dolió Temari – dijo Kankuro sobandose la cabeza

- Mejor los llevo con Tsunade-obachan – dijo Alexis ignorando la pregunta del marionetista – yo también voy para allá

- de acuerdo – dijo Gaara ignorando a sus hermanos y su pelea

Los hermano Sabaku guiados por Alexis, se dirigieron hacia la oficina de la Hokage, en el camino se toparon una escena ya conocida por los habitantes de Konoha, Sakura se encontraba con Sasuke, al parecer invitándolo a algún lugar

- Sasuke-kun ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa a cenar? – pregunto la pelirosada esperanzada

- no puedo – dijo Sasuke con indiferencia – tengo que entrenar

- Oh bueno – dijo Sakura desilusionada – ¿y mañana?

- no, creo que no – dijo Sasuke mirando la reacción de la chica de reojo

- ¿Pero que rayos…? – murmuro Alexis con el ceño fruncido

- ¿No son esos los amigos de Naruto? – pregunto Kankuro curioso

- si lo son – dijo Alexis mientras sus ojos se volvía un poco felinos, esa escena no le gusto – Oye Sakura

Uchiha y Haruno voltearon a ver a los que se acercaban, los cuales eran dirigidos por la mayor de los Uzumaki

- Buenos días Alexis-san – le saludo Sakura con una sonrisa que la rubia se dio cuenta de que era falsa – Kazekage-sama – agrego haciendo una inclinación respetuosa

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Sasuke a modo de saludo

- venimos a hablar con la Hokage – dijo Temari tranquilamente

- ¿Deseas algo o te puedo ayudar en algo, Alexis-san? – pregunto Sakura curiosa

- Sakura te he dicho que me llames solo Alexis – dijo la rubia – y si necesito algo, quiero que busques a Hinata y Tenten, las quiero ver a las tres esta tarde en la casa, es que necesito ayuda con algo

- eh claro – dijo Sakura perpleja

- Ah y dile a mi hermano que su amigo Gaara esta en la aldea, seguro Naru-kun se pondrá feliz – dijo Alexis con una sonrisa - bien vamonos, adiós Saku-chan, Uchiha menor

- Mejor llámame solo Sasuke, estoy harto de que me digas así – gruño Sasuke – además yo no tengo la culpa de lo que el baka de mi hermano te hizo

- tiene razón lo siento – dijo Alexis algo avergonzada

- ¿Uchiha Itachi se encuentra aquí? – pregunto Gaara sorprendido o bueno todo lo sorprendido que el puede estar

- para nuestra desgracia – dijeron a coro Alexis y Sasuke, no muy lejos de allí, un moreno estornudo

El grupo se separo de los dos shinobis y no tardo en llegar a la oficina, estaban a punto de tocar pero la puerta se abre y Shizune sale de allí

- Buenos días Lexi – saludo la chica

- Hola Shizune-chan ¿Esta ocupada Tsunade-obachan? – pregunto Alexis curiosa

- POR ENESIMA VEZ NO ME LLAMES ASÍ – se escucho un grito femenino desde dentro, sacando una gota de sudor en los demás menos en Alexis y Shizune

- no, pueden pasar – dijo Shizune con una tensa sonrisa, el grupo entro y se acomodo

- Bienvenido a Konoha Kazekage-sama – dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa

- para es un gusto volver Hokage-sama – dijo Gaara con seriedad

- ¿Deseas que espere afuera? – pregunto Alexis curiosa mirando a la mayor

- no, no de hecho por eso te llame, veras…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- POR SUPUESTO QUE NO MI PADRE ES MEJOR – grito Alex mirando a su amiga

- ESO ES MENTIRA, MI PADRE ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE EL TUYO – grito Ashley molesta

- ¿Y ahora por que discuten? – pregunto Hermione recién llegando trayendo una bandeja con té

- por ver quien es mejor, si el tío Naruto o el tío Sasuke – dijo Odín con aburrición, Drew a su lado se encontraba acostado

- ¿Otra vez? – pregunto Shiori sorprendida – que problemáticas son

- Tu lo haz dicho – dijo Naomi dando un suspiro con resignación

- ¿Dónde esta Andy? – pregunto Ray curioso y extrañado, no es normal que la mayor de las Uchiha ande sola sin la compañía de su hermano o su mejor amigo

- no se – dijo Odín con el ceño fruncido – ahora que lo mencionas no le he visto desde que papa le jugo esa broma a mama

- estará bien – dijo James jugando un partido de ajedrez en contra de Joey – Caballo a A4

- cierto, Jim tiene razón, Andy-chan sabe cuidarse sola – dijo Joey mientras movía – Hacke mate

- demonios – gruño James de una forma bastante perruna

- Al menos alguien se divierte – dijo Misty mirando como Tetsu entrenaba con Naruto en el patio de la mansión

- oye ¿Dónde esta Atem? – pregunto de pronto Drew al no ver al menor Uchiha

- Entrenando con Sasuke-sama – dijo Ray con tranquilidad – por suerte es el porque sino Ashley jamás se hubiera despegado de su pequeño hermano

- ¿Deberíamos de contarles a los demás, la verdadera historia? – pregunto Shiori de pronto con seriedad, aumentando su parecido con Temari

- yo siempre he dicho que si pero la decisión fue tomada por estos 2 y Alexis – dijo Hermione con ceño fruncido – como son los mayores de todos y los responsables

- independientemente de eso ¿Cómo creen que reaccionen los shinobis si les contamos que venimos de 20 años en el futuro y que ellos son nuestros padres? – Pregunto con sarcasmo Drew – nos tomaran de a locos

- pero tenemos pruebas – dijo Alex que había dejado de discutir con su mejor amiga, al escuchar de lo que hablaban

- ¡ALEXIS UZUMAKI BAJAME DE AQUI! – se escucho de pronto un grito masculino que llamo la atención de todos

- ese era la voz de papa – dijo Odín levantándose rápidamente

Todos se asomaron para ver que rayos pasaba, pero lo que vieron los dejo boquiabiertos, Itachi se encontraba colgado de cabeza, sujetado por un ¿Fénix de plumaje color verde?... Alexis se encontraba frente a el, con una maliciosa y triunfal sonrisa detrás de ella, estaban los hermanos Sabaku observando la escena perplejos y sorprendidos

- BAJAME – grito Itachi molesto mirando a su "mejor amiga"

- No lo haré – dijo Alexis viéndose las uñas – eso te pasaba por meterte conmigo Uchiha y tu muy bien sabes, que quien se mete con la Princesa Kitsune la paga muy caro

- vamos Lexi tan solo fue una pequeña broma sin importancia – dijo Itachi tratando de calmarse y convencer a la testaruda de su amiga

- ¿Broma sin importancia? – pregunto Alexis en un gruñido, Itachi trago saliva había metido la pata – pues esto también es una broma sin importancia, Tsubasa ve y tíralo al río donde jugábamos de niños y si trata de atacarte tienes mi permiso para usar tus alas de acero en su contra

- NO TSUBASA, TUSABISITO NO ME HAGAS ESTO – grito Itachi asustado, conocía ese río de sobra y no le gustaba echarse un chapuzón en el, sobre todo por las pirañas

- Lo siento Itachi-sama pero son ordenes – dijo el Fénix de pelaje en varías tonalidades de verde mientras emprendía el vuelo

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido

- Oh nada solo cobraba mi venganza – dijo Alexis con un peligroso brillo en sus ojos, todos dieron un paso hacia atrás temeroso, todos excepto Odín y Drew, quienes ya están acostumbrados a eso, por Andy – Nadie se mete con un Uzumaki sin correr el riesgo de salir lastimado

- Tu hermana es rara y me da miedo – dijo Kankuro mirando a Naruto, quien solo soltó un suspiro

- y aun no haz visto nada – dijo Naruto – Hola Gaara bienvenido, hace tiempo que no nos vemos

- cierto ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto Gaara amablemente

- Oh por dios es papa – dijo Hermione en voz baja temerosa escondiéndose detrás de Odín

- y mama – dijo Shiori asustada escondiéndose detrás de Drew

- ¿Y ahora como explicamos esto? – pregunto Drew en voz baja a su amigo

- ya se nos ocurrirá algo – contesto el mayor Uchiha

- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí afuera? – pregunto Andy llegando trayendo en sus brazos varios libros, junto a ella venían Hinata, Tenten y Sakura

- deshaciéndome de una basura – dijo Alexis encogiéndose de hombros

- ahora dices que es basura pero antes no decías lo mismo Alexis – dijo Leo con una maliciosa sonrisa parada en la barda de la mansión

- ¡¿LEONOR?! – exclamaron Temari y Kankuro sorprendidos, Gaara también lo estaba

- Hola chicos – saludo la joven con una sonrisa, saltando al suelo

- ¿podría ponerse mejor? – pregunto Hermione con sarcasmo

- Andy olvidaste estos libros – dijo Shikamaru acercándose con 4 libros más de los 8 que Andy traía

- gracias Shikamaru-san – dijo Andy sonriendo

- tenías que hablar verdad – dijo Shiori molesta mirando a su prima quien solo se encogió de hombros

- Hola Shikamaru – saludo Temari con una coqueta sonrisa

- Hola Temari – saludo Shikamaru con una sonrisa alegre al ver a la joven, que se borro al ver la mirada de los hermanos de ella, y esa mirada que decía: te-acercas-a-ella-y-te-sepultamos-vivo-en-arena

- veo que siguen celando a Temari-neechan – dijo Leo divertida

- desgraciadamente – dijo Temari fastidiada

- ¿eres hermana de ellos? – pregunto Sasuke sorprendido recién llegando trayendo en brazos al pequeño Atem

- no lo soy – dijo Leo mirando curiosa a Sasuke y al pequeño Atem, notando los parentesco que tienen

- No sabíamos que tenías un hijo Sasuke – dijo Kankuro mirando al niño

- No es mi hijo – dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y levemente sonrojado

- ¿A no? – dijo Gaara mirando con más detenimiento al niño quien escondió su rostro en el cuello del moreno – pues se parece mucho a ti pero sus ojos se parecen a los de Haruno

Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar eso, Sasuke también lo hizo; Naruto miro a uno y al otro, luego a Atem y finalmente a una nerviosa Ashley y frunció el ceño

- es verdad ahora que lo dices, Ashley también se parece mucho a los dos, Dattebayo – dijo Naruto – sino fuera porque ella tiene 13 años juraría que es su hija, Dattebayo

- Neechan ¿para que son esos libros? – pregunto Odín cambiando el tema de conversación antes de que a Ashley le de un ataque al miocárdio

- ah estos bueno fui a la Biblioteca de Konoha y busque algo que podría ayudarnos a regresar a casa – dijo Andy con tranquilidad

- ¿tan rápido? – pregunto Tetsu con tristeza

- Nissan tenemos que volver, papa y mama estarán preocupados – dijo Alex abrazando a su hermano

- a mi me van a querer matar cuando volvamos – dijo Ashley mirando de reojo a Sasuke y Sakura nerviosa, imaginándose el castigo que le darán

- Alexis, Sakura nos dijo que quieres hablar con nosotras – dijo Tenten mirando a la rubia mayor

- cierto pasen, tenemos que ir a mi habitación – dijo Alexis casi se le olvidaba ese asunto – por cierto Naruto, Gaara-san y sus hermanos se quedaran con nosotros durante su estancia en Konoha espero y no te importe

- por supuesto que no, paseen, vamos, Dattebayo – dijo Naruto alegremente

Todos entraron mientras iban presentándose, descubriendo además que Leo y Gaara…

- ¿SE VAN A CASAR? – gritaron a coro sorprendidos Naruto, Alexis, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Tenten y Hinata

- por el momento no – dijo Leo sonrojada, a su lado Gaara evita la mirada de todos, Temari y Kankuro ríen divertidos – es que estamos comprometidos desde que nacimos

- ¿Por qué rayos no me habías dicho? – pregunto Alexis molesta

- es que no hubo oportunidad – dijo Leo nerviosa

- no lo puedo creer – dijo Sakura anonadada

- pues felicidades, creo – dijo Naruto tan sorprendido y confuso como los demás

- eso si que es una noticia – dijo la maestra de las armas asombrada

- ¿y… tienen…fecha? – pregunto Hinata curiosa y tímida

- no aun somos muy jóvenes para casarnos – dijo Gaara incomodo – talvez en un par de años más

- si 3 años más – dijo Hermione en voz baja

- ¿decías algo? – pregunto Tenten que había logrado escuchar algo

- no, nada – dijo la chica con su mejor cara de niña buena

- bueno chicas vayamos a mi habitación, allí podremos hablar con más calma del asunto – dijo Alexis con seriedad

Sakura, Tenten y Hinata, algo confundidas, siguieron a la chica a su habitación dejando a los demás, aunque volvió unos segundos después y miro a Andy y a Leo

- Necesito que ustedes dos estén también – dijo Alexis con seriedad, Leo se asusto y Andy miro a su madre confundida pero asintió

- ¿Qué creen que se traerán entre mano? – pregunto Shikamaru curioso

- no lo se – dijo Naruto – pero es algo malo si mi hermana esta involucrada

- Tu hermana es una loca y peligro publico – dijo una voz desde la entrada

Cuando voltearon vieron a Itachi Uchiha entrar, todo empapado, sacándose un pez del pantalón o era una piraña, bueno como sea, el caso es que traía una pinta que daba risa, volando sobre el se encontraba ese Fénix verde: Tsubasa, riéndose de lo lindo

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – se escucho de pronto

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Sasuke que se encontraba riéndose de su hermano, como la risa fue tan contagiosa, todos los demás terminaron riéndose de él incluso Gaara se reía

- ggggrrr Alexis me las va a pagar – gruño Itachi molesto – y ustedes dejen de reírse

- lo… lo siento… es que… jajajajaja – me dio balbuceaba Odín sin poder dejar de reírse de su padre –

- es que estas tan gracioso – dijo Shikamaru

- mejor vete a secar que me estas mojando la alfombra – dijo Naruto una vez que logro calmarse, aunque termino con un dolor de estomago, debido a tanta risa

Itachi gruño molesto y salió de allí, pero antes de irse término resbalando con el pescado o piraña o lo que sea y cayo al suelo, provocando más risas que antes, pobre Itachi ese no era su día…

* * *

Los ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena han llegado y con ello el ciclo de locuras se cerro, desde este punto, la historia podría ponerse más loca ¿Qué plan a formulado Alexis y que involucra a Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Leo y Andy? Bueno eso se verá en el siguiente capitulo no se lo pierdan

**Respuesta a los review:**

Itachi.- ¿Dónde podrá estar Fanny? – se pregunto al no verla por ningún lado y mirando el reloj de la pared constantemente

Fanny.- siento el retraso – se disculpo recién apareciendo, vestida como ¿Gitana?

Itachi.- ¿Qué haces vestida así? – pregunto sorpendido

Fanny.- por culpa de una tonta obra – gruño la chica molesta

Itachi.- pasemos mejor a los review – dijo antes de que la chica se volvieran más agresiva, cuando se enojaba daba miedo

Fanny.- vale

**Matsuri chan**

Fanny.- Hola Matsuri me alegra que sigas la historia, en cuanto a la pregunta veras, los hijos de los shinobis por culpa de una poción mal hecha terminaron unos 20 años en el pasado, los del futuro no saben que fueron al pasado, los chicos trataran de regresar a su tiempo

Itachi.- pero mientras tanto nos dificultan las cosas a nosotros

Fanny.- tu solo te las dificultas con Alexis, así que no les eches la culpa a tus hijos, como decía las 3 ninjas llegan después de que la generación del futuro llego a la aldea como media hora de diferencia nada mas

**Neka Yamila**

Itachi.- vez en verdad eres buena escritora

Fanny.- Nah no creo, Alexis ya es una de mis personajes predilectos para las historias de Naruto nn

Itachi.- tampoco es mi culpa que no les reconociera, se parecen más a Lexi que a mi

Fanny.- eso no es cierto Odín es igualito a ti y si Neka, Gaara sale en este capitulo y gracias por los chocolates que son mis favoritos de todos los dulces

Itachi.- gracias por los besos en nombre del elenco y mío

**Sakurass**

Fanny.- aquí esta el tercer capitulo espero te guste amiga

**Julizzz**

Itachi.- otra más y aun así no quieres creerles

Fanny.- es que en verdad no creo ser buena escritora hay muchos mejores que yo en esta pagina

Itachi.- que terca eres

**Akitox**

Fanny.- no, Itachi no le hizo algo como eso, es otra cosa un poquito diferente

Itachi.- pero no tengo la culpa

Alexis.- si la tienes – dijo molesta apareciendo de pronto

Itachi.- aaaaahhh no hagas eso

Fanny.- si van a tener una pelea marital, ténganla en otra parte

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki**

Fanny.- ya la lei pero no entiendo que similitudes, luego me explicas

Itachi.- le atino a bastantes – dijo mirando el review

Fanny.- pero no a todas, acertaste con los gemelos, Ashley, Tetsu, Ashley y Atem o sea parejas completas, Hermione si es hija de Gaara pero la mama saldra en este capitulo y es fácil reconocerla por sus ojos, Drew si es hijo de Kakashi pero no de la hermana de Kurenai fijate bien que otra chica tiene ojos rubí, Naomi si es hija de Kiba y fijate en el color de su cabello y en los ojos de su hermano para que sepas quien es la mama, Shiori bueno eso es obvio es hija de Temari y Shikamaru

Itachi.- en esa no hay pierde

Fanny.- exacto, Sakura y James bueno en este capitulo hay bastantes pistas, en cuanto a Ray bueno según yo el cabello de su madre es negro pero talvez vi mal y es café oscuro, su madre es una maestra de armas con eso te digo todo

Itachi.- desde luego, demasiado obvio

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

Fanny.- ajajajaja creo que tienes razon, esta tatuada en la sangre para desgracia de los hijos, gracias por el review y nos vemos


	4. Las lecciones para Amores Difíciles

Fanny.- muchas gracias por a ver aceptado esta locura que se me ocurrió en un día de ocio, aquí esta el cuarto capitulo espero que lo disfruten porque yo lo hice escribiéndolo, sobre las lecciones bueno eso, es gracias a mi amiga Neka que me dio la idea por su historia Las 5 lecciones para seducir a un Faraón de Yugioh

Antes de pasar al capitulo daré la lista de los nuevos personajes para que no se líen y sepan quienes son cada quien cuando no ponga el nombre solo su característica

**Alexandra.-** Tiene13 años, de cabello rubio brillante por debajo de los hombros y ojos color perla

**Tetsu.-** Hermano menor de Alex, tiene 4 años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color azul cielo que tenía unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas

**Ashley.-** Tiene 13 años, de cabello largo negro azulado a mitad de la espalda y ojos color verdes como dos esmeraldas

**Atem.-** Hermano menor de Ashley, tiene 5 años de cabello negro con curiosos destellos rosas y ojos negro azabache, el y Tetsu son los mejores amigos

**Shiori.-** Tiene 13 años, de cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en cuatro coletas y ojos verde jade, es idéntica a Temari pero en castaña

**Naomi.-** Tiene 13 años, rubia pero de un tono más opaco que Alex y ojos color negro, tiene como compañero un perro blanco llamado Akiru

**Joseph (Joey).-** Hermano menor de Naomi, tiene 11 años su cabello era castaño y sus ojos color azul, tiene como compañero un gato negro llamado Neko

**Sakura (Misty)**.- Tiene 13 años de cabello negro a los hombros y ojos color rubí

**James (Jim).- **Hermano menor de Sakura, tiene 11 años de cabello castaño dorado y ojos color negro

**Hermione.-** Tiene 14 años de cabello rojo como fuego a la cadera y ojos color gris como plata derretida

**Raymond (Ray).- **Tiene 14 años de cabello negro y ojos color perla

**Drew.- **Tiene 15 años de cabello corto y rebelde gris de ojos color rubí

**Odín.- **Tiene 15 años, de desordenado cabello rubio dorado y ojos color azabache, es el mayor de los gemelos

**Andrómeda (Andy).- **Tiene 15 años, de cabello largo a la cadera rubio dorado y ojos color azabache, es la menor de los gemelos pero la más madura y fuerte

**Fic dedicado muy especialmente a Neka-Yamila, DREIGNUS y Haruka-chan27, con quienes me he inspirada para realizar este fic**

**Nota.- **_Naruto no me pertenece ya quisiera yo pero ni modo, si algunas características de los nuevos personajes a alguien se le hace conocidas es porque me he basado un poco en la historia de Haruka-chan y la de otra autora/autor que no recuerdo como se llama en este momento PERO no es un plagio, de una vez lo digo, sino una especie de homenaje _

**

* * *

****Capitulo 4**

**Las Lecciones para Amores Difíciles **

**Mansión Uzumaki**

**Habitación de Alexis**

- Bueno la razón del porque las llame es para hablar de sus amores – dijo Alexis sentada en el suelo

- ¿Amores¿Qué Amores? – pregunto Leo confundida

- Leo, tu me ayudaras con las lecciones

- ah, Ok n n

- ¿y yo porque estoy aquí? – pregunto Andy confundida

- Pues yo no se de que amores hablas – dijo Tenten súbitamente nerviosa

- Oh por favor, si es muy obvio, Sakura esta enamorada de Sasuke, Hinata de mi Otouto, Tenten de Neji y Andy de Drew, a poco creen que no me he fijado, es decir tan solo tengo dos días aquí pero soy muy observadora – dijo Alexis con una sonrisa

La cara de las 4 chicas eran todo un poema, y estaba más roja que un tomate

- ¿Qué caso tiene? – Pregunto Sakura con tristeza – Sasuke-kun JAMAS se fijara en mí, para él tan solo soy una molestia

- Neji esta más concentrado en ser más fuerte y en cuidar a Hinata que en mí – dijo Tenten dando un suspiro

- Naruto… es… muy… despistado – murmuro Hinata jugando con sus dedos – además… soy… tan… poca… cosa…

- A mi ni me veas Lexi-san – dijo Andy mirando a su madre aunque estaba sonrojada – Drew y yo somos novios a escondidas

- ¿Cómo que novios a escondidas? – pregunto Leo confundida, Alexis frunció el ceño al escuchar a las primeras tres chicas

- es que mi papa me cela mucho y no deja que ningún chico se me acerque – dijo Andy sonrojada – solo mi mama y mi oniisan saben que somos novios

- a ver vamos por partes – dijo Alexis con seriedad y hasta cierto punto molesta – en primer lugar Sakura tu no eres molesta, algo melosa si pero no molesta, así que quitate eso de la cabeza, Tenten tu eres hermosa y una gran chica además mejor amiga de Neji y eso ya es un punto para ti, porque lo conoces mejor que nadie y Hinata, escúchame bien, NUNCA digas que eres tan poca cosa, porque eso no es cierto, tu vales mucho y creedlo o no, Naru-kun te tiene cariño

- lo que ustedes necesitan es confianza en si mismas y en su belleza sobre todo tu Hinata-chan – dijo Leo tranquilamente

- yo puedo ayudarles en eso – dijo Andy sonriendo

- bien entonces que den inicio las **LAD** – dijo Alexis emocionada, Leo sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su mejilla, cuando su amiga esta así de alegre significan problemas para terceros

- ¿Qué rayos es LAD? – pregunto Sakura confundida

- Lecciones para Amores Difíciles – aclaro Alexis con cierta malicia

- glup en donde me vine a meter – murmuro Tenten asustada mirando el brillo malicioso de Alexis

- /a veces mama da miedo/ – pensó Andy nerviosa – /ahora entiendo porque Odín lo dice/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Primera Lección: Ignorar y Atención**

**Campo de entrenamiento #2**

Al día siguiente, Alexis llevo a las 3 kunoichi hacia el campo de entrenamiento, donde ese día el equipo 7 se reunirían, pero como aun era temprano no había problema para que las escucharan

- bien la primera lección es ignorar y atención, cuando vean a Sasuke y Neji ignórenlos y solo saluden al resto de sus equipos, como están tan acostumbrados a su atención que al no recibirla entonces ellos serán lo que trataran de atraer la suya – explico Alexis tranquilamente –

- ¿estas segura que si los ignoramos ellos nos tomaran en cuenta? – pregunto Tenten un poco desconfiada

- por supuesto siempre funciona – dijo Alexis, luego miro a Hinata – para ti Hinata es la pura atención, como dijiste mi hermano es muy despistado así que debes de hacerle ver que te interesa, te diré algunas cosas que le gustan a mi hermano pero el trabajo deberás de hacerlo tu

- de… acuerdo – dijo Hinata nerviosa, no sabía si las clases de Alexis funcionarían

- allí vienen Sasuke y Naruto – dijo Leo que había estado vigilando

- Ok, Sakura, Hinata su lección empieza ahora – dijo Alexis – Tenten vamos tienes que buscar a tu equipo

- espero que en verdad resulte – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de que lo poco que había logrado con Sasuke se perdiera

Alexis, Leo y Tenten desaparecieron en una nube de humo, Sakura y Hinata se miraron y soltaron un suspiro, pues mano a la obra… Sasuke y Naruto llegaron hacia el campo de entrenamiento al mismo tiempo topándose allí, que Sakura ya se encontraba pero esta extrañamente se encontraba hablando con Hinata como si fueran las mejores amigas

- Recuerda Hina-chan tan solo son dos cucharadas de azúcar y una de canela – oyeron que Sakura le decía

- Ok, muchas gracias Saku-chan – dijo Hinata que para sorpresa de los dos chicos no había tartamudeado, la joven se dio la vuelta topándose con los dos chicos – Bu…buenos días Naru…to – saludo sonrojada

- Buenos días Hinata – saludo Naruto con una alegre sonrisa, sonrojando más a Hinata

- Recuerda lo que dijo Alexis – le murmuro Sakura en voz baja y casi imperceptible

- Yo…bueno…Naruto…te…gustaría…ir…conmigo…a…comer…ramen…esta…tarde

- claro porque no – dijo Naruto sorprendido pero ciertamente alagado, Hinata jamás lo había invitado algún lado, de hecho se quedaba muda cuando el esta cerca

- bien…entonces…nos…vemos…más…tarde – dijo Hinata feliz – Buenos días… Sasuke-san

- Buenos días Hinata – dijo Sasuke tranquilamente pasando su mirada de la pelirosada a la castaña, totalmente extrañado ¿desde cuando esas dos eran amigas?

Una vez que Hinata se fue, Sakura se volvió hacia sus compañeros de equipo, iba a saludar a Sasuke pero recordó las palabras de Alexis y pasando totalmente de él se acerco a Naruto

- Buenos Días Naru-kun ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? – saludo Sakura, parada delante de el con una gran sonrisa

- eh, bien – dijo Naruto sorprendido y sonrojado

- ¿en serio? Me alegro – dijo ella sonriendo – te parece que empecemos con el entrenamiento, dudo que Kakashi-sensei llegue a tiempo

- claro no estaría mal – dijo Naruto sin salir de su asombro

- ¿a mi no me saludas? – pregunto Sasuke de brazos cruzados mirando a Sakura

- ah Sasuke perdona no me había fijado que estabas aquí – se disculpo Sakura sonriendo apenada – Buenos días Sasuke, bien Naru-kun empezamos

Ok ¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí? Sakura ignorando a Sasuke y prestando toda su atención a Naruto¿acaso el mundo estaba de cabeza? .Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto, no le gustaba que lo ignoren y mucho menos Sakura, cuya atención la había tenido desde que recordaba. Como dos horas después Kakashi se digno a aparecer, estaba a punto de decir una de sus típicas excusas, pero lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto, para asegurarse de lo que veía no era una alucinación, se destapo su sharigan, pero no, lo que estaba viendo no era una alucinación¿Quieren saber que era lo que veía?... Nada más ni nada menos que a Sakura y Naruto, los dos hablando alegremente, el rubio se encontraba acostado en el pasto con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de la pelirosada, Sasuke sentado bajo un árbol cercano miraba la escena mientras destrozaba los palillos de su almuerzo con la mano al ver esos dos como una pareja de enamorados

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto Kakashi sorprendido hacía sus alumnos

- llega tarde Kakashi-sensei – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, Naruto se incorporo y se sentó a su lado – así que decidimos empezar con nuestro entrenamiento, solo paramos para almorzar

- ¿bebieron alguna bebida alcohólica en mi ausencia? – pregunto Kakashi con desconfianza

- por supuesto que no Kakashi-sensei – dijo Naruto sonriendo, siguiéndole el juego a Sakura, ya que Alexis ya le había contado del plan para unir a Sasuke y a Sakura y aunque al principio se negó, su hermana logro convencerlo

**Campo de entrenamiento # 5**

Luego de dejar a Sakura y a Hinata, Tenten se dirigió hacia donde estaba su propio equipo, estaba nerviosa pero sabía como esconderlo aunque, no sabía si la idea de Alexis iba a funcionar, se detuvo de golpe al divisar a lo lejos a su equipo, Gai-sensei y Lee hablaban emocionados, abrazándose de vez encunado, Neji un poco lejos de ellos, se encontraba recargado en un árbol, impasible como siempre, Tenten suspiro, más vale que el plan de resultado o sino Alexis sabría quien es la mejor maestra de las armas de Konoha

- Allí viene Tenten – dijo Lee al divisarla, Neji abrió los ojos al escuchar eso

- siento el retraso – se disculpo Tenten con una sonrisa – Buenos días Lee, Buenos días Gai-sensei

- Buenos días Tenten – saludo Gai un tanto extrañado de que no saludara primero a Neji como es su costumbre – bueno ya que estas aquí iniciemos el entrenamiento

- claro Gai-sensei – dijeron Lee y Tenten sonriendo

Los 3 empezaron a caminar pero Tenten fue tenida por alguien, la joven volteo topándose con las orbes blancas del Hyuga

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Neji mirándola seriamente

- lo estoy – dijo la joven soltándose de su agarre e ignorándolo olímpicamente

- oye Lee ¿no crees que Tenten esta actuando extraño? – pregunto Gai en voz baja a su alumno preferido

- lo se Gai-sensei ni siquiera saludo a Neji – dijo en voz baja Lee – talvez pelearon o algo

El entrenamiento empezó, aunque de una rara forma, Tenten no le dirigía la palabra a Neji más que para lo necesario y este, dolido con ella por no prestarle la tan acostumbrada atención que recibía de ella, trato de que le prestara atención sin mucho éxito

- ¿Tenten te pasa algo? – pregunto Neji después del entrenamiento mientras la retenía por la muñeca

- no, no me pasa nada, ya te lo dije – dijo Tenten tranquilamente

- ¿entonces porque estas así conmigo? Yo no te he hecho nada – dijo Neji molesto

- precisamente es por eso, porque no me has hecho nada – dijo Tenten soltándose bruscamente

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Neji confundido

- deberías de usar el Byakugan para algo más que prevenir ataques del enemigo – le dijo Tenten con sequedad para luego irse, dejando a un sorprendido, confundido y dolido Neji

**Centro de Konoha**

Alexis se encontraba paseando por Konoha, viendo que había cambiado y que no, sin darse cuenta sus futuros retoños la estaban siguiendo

- ¿Qué esta ayudando a la tía Sakura, a la tía Hinata y Tenten-san para que estén con el tío Sasuke, el tío Naruto y Neji-san? – pregunto Odín con incredulidad

- Así como lo oyes – dijo Andy asintiendo – y lo más loco es que el tío Naruto también esta involucrado aunque el no sabe que la Tía Hinata esta en el plan

- desde luego que mama es una genio – dijo Odín orgulloso de ser hijo de Alexis – pero que hay de papa, como es que ellos se casaron si mama no soporta a papa

- no lo se pero en eso intervendremos – dijo Andy – si en verdad queremos nacer Odín

- ¿Qué plan sugieres? – pregunto Odín curioso

- primero hay que reunir a todos, ya que todos nos encargaremos de que nuestros respectivos padres terminen juntos y evitar que desaparezcamos

- ¿encontraste alguna forma de regresar a nuestro tiempo? – pregunto Odín curioso

- si pero los ingredientes son difíciles de encontrar para crear la poción que nos regresara a casa, además necesita reposar un ciclo lunar entero – dijo Andy con el ceño fruncido

- o sea que estaremos todo un mes en este tiempo – dijo Odín sorprendido

- si y hay que aprovecharlo – dijo Andy deteniéndose – ¿Me acompañas a conseguir los ingredientes, Oniisan?

- claro vamos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Segunda y Tercer lección: Seguridad y Naturalidad**

**Campo de entrenamiento #2**

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol, observando como Sakura y Naruto seguían hablando, el entrenamiento había terminado hace 15 min. pero ellos seguían allí

- Nos sigue observando – murmuro Naruto en voz baja, sintiendo el enojado Chakra de su amigo – y esta furioso

- eso significa que si siente algo por mi – dijo Sakura ilusionada en voz baja

- no te hagas ilusiones Saku-chan – dijo Naruto con seriedad – deja que terminen las lecciones de mi hermana y a ver que pasa

- yo solo espero que resulte – dijo Sakura con preocupación

- funcionara ya te lo dije – dijo una voz detrás de ellos, asustándolos

- Ay Lexi no nos asustas así – dijo Naruto con una mano en el pecho

- lo siento pero vine a decirle a Sakura la segunda y tercer lección – se disculpo Alexis

- ¿Cuáles son? – pregunto Sakura curiosa

- Seguridad y Naturalidad – dijo Alexis tranquilamente – veras Saku-chan deberás de actuar segura de ti misma, no mostrar debilidad ante Sasuke, actúa naturalmente, como si el no significara nada para ti, demuestra que puedes ganarte su corazón siendo fresca y espontánea

- no creo que pueda hacerlo – dijo Sakura nerviosa

- claro que puedes hacerlo – dijo Naruto mirando a la chica y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, para molestia y celos de Sasuke aunque no quiera admitirlo – ten confianza en ti

- mi Otouto tiene razón, sabes como actuar, tienes la seguridad dentro de ti – dijo Alexis sonriendo – ahora me despido tengo algo que hacer

Y con eso la joven desapareció en un torbellino de aire, para luego aparecer a lado de Sasuke, casi matándolo de un susto y por consiguiente caer del árbol

- Hola – saludo alegremente Alexis – ¿te asuste Sasuke?

- claro que no – dijo Sasuke molesto – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- nada, solo paseando – dijo Alexis con una sonrisa, sentándose en la rama – hacen bonita pareja ¿verdad? A mi no me molesta tener a Sakura como cuñada

- hmp – fue lo único que dijo el menor Uchiha –

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Alexis lo rompió

- Sasuke ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? – pregunto Alexis tranquilamente

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendido y sacado de onda por esa pregunta

- ¿Qué si te has enamorado alguna vez? – volvió a preguntar Alexis

- no lo se – dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada

- yo creo que si lo sabes pero no quieres admitirlo – dijo Alexis mirando al cielo – el enamorarse es una de las cosas más maravillosas del mundo, pero así como trae felicidad, el amor también trae sufrimiento

- ¿Tu te has enamorado? – pregunto Sasuke mirando a la mayor de los Uzumaki

- si, hace muchos años, de alguien que siempre fue muy lindo conmigo, que me quería por quien soy no por lo que soy, que siempre estuvo allí para mi, brindándome su amistad y amor incondicional pero esa misma persona, me causo mucho dolor, me alejo de su lado y luego cometió algo terrible en contra de su propia sangre, pero a pesar de todo lo sigo amando

- ¿es posible eso? – Pregunto Sasuke un tanto curioso – ¿es posible amar a alguien que te hace daño?

- lo es – dijo Alexis con tristeza – el amor… es un sentimiento… maravilloso que a todo mundo le llega tarde o temprano… el amor es algo inesperado, llega cuando menos te lo esperas, de quien menos lo esperas…

- Y… – se atrevió a preguntar – ¿como sabré que estoy enamorado? – pregunto torpemente, con un sonrojo que oculto de los ojos color cielo de Alexis

- Pues… sabrás que estas enamorado, cuando al ver a una persona no puedas sacarla ni un segundo de tu mente, la sueñes, la recuerdes a cada momento… y solo desees estar a su lado… sabrás que estas enamorado cuanto sientas un revoloteo en el estomago… te pondrás nervioso cuando estés al lado de esa persona… no te importara nada… solo estar con esa persona y servirla, ayudarla en lo que puedas aunque sea insignificante… vivirás por esa persona…son muchas cosas…y se me iría la tarde contándote como saber que amas a alguien… pero sobre todo el amor esta hecho de sacrificios, de dolor pero también de felicidad, de esperanza, de ilusión y es lo más poderoso que existe en este mundo

Sasuke se quedo callado, meditando las palabras de Alexis y entonces… imágenes llegaron a su mente, imágenes donde Sakura se preocupaba por el, donde ella lo cuidaba, donde ella le demostraba que le importaba… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Sakura hacia el eran sinceros? Ella lo espero pacientemente, cuando volvió lo trato como si nada hubiera pasado, lo trato como si no hubiera intentado matarla, lo trato como siempre… con amor. El odio hacia su hermano lo tuvo ciego durante mucho tiempo, aquel odio y venganza que lo consumió y le hizo perder algo muy valioso; Alexis sonrió al adivinar los pensamientos de Sasuke, se había dado cuenta de todo, y eso facilitaba las cosas para Sakura, sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta, la rubia desapareció, dejándolo más sumido en sus pensamientos…

- espero que eso sea suficiente – dijo Alexis con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué ha sido suficiente? – pregunto una voz detrás de ella, borrándole la sonrisa

- ¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha? – pregunto Alexis molesta mirando a Itachi

- vengo a hablar contigo y que solucionemos nuestro problema – dijo Itachi seriamente

- yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – dijo Alexis con frialdad para luego irse

Alexis dio la vuelta pero Itachi la detuvo por la muñeca, le dio la vuelta y la acerco a el, la rubia estaba a punto de protestar pero… no pudo, Itachi la cayo a su manera, Alexis sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, Itachi la estaba besando, sujetándole las muñecas detrás de ella, esta empezó a protestar, tratando de alejarse de él, pero poco a poco, sus intentos fueron nulos y termino cediendo ante aquellos calidos labios, no supo cuando fue que termino contestando el beso, o cuando es que rodeo el cuello de el, ni cuando el empezó a acariciar su largo cabello, solo se dejo guiar por su corazón

…

- ¿Seguridad y Naturalidad? – pregunto Tenten enarcando una ceja

- si – dijo Hana con una sonrisa, ella también estaba ayudando con las lecciones – deberás de actuar segura de ti misma, no mostrar debilidad ante Neji, actúa naturalmente, como si el no significara nada para ti, demuestra que puedes ganarte su corazón

- Ok lo intentare pero no estoy muy segura – dijo Tenten

- pues puedes practicar allí viene Neji – dijo Hana viendo al Hyuga acercándose a donde la Kunoichi esta

- pero… - dijo Tenten pero Hana ya se había ido – me las pagaras

- ¿Con quien hablas? – pregunto Neji llegando hasta ella

- Hasta hace 2 segundos con Hana – dijo Tenten molesta con la castaña – Oye Neji quiero disculparme por lo de hace rato, he estado algo sensible y me desquite contigo

- no hay problemas – dijo Neji un tanto aliviado pero sin demostrarlo – venia para invitarte a comer

- /no lo puedo creer/ - pensó Tenten sorprendida pero no lo mostró – lo siento Neji pero no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer talvez mañana, nos vemos

La maestra de las armas le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, ocultando al sonrisa al ver la cara de Neji, talvez después de todo las lecciones si sirven, Neji jamás la había invitado a algún lugar por lo regular era ella quien lo hacía. Hinata por otro lado, se encontraba en Ichikaru esperando a Naruto, estaba nerviosa pero estaba repasando las 3 lecciones que Alexis le había dicho, Atención, Seguridad y Naturalidad, debe de prestarle más atención para que el se de cuenta, estar segura de si misma y actuar normal frente a él, lo cual para ella no era fácil

- siento la tardanza Hinata – se disculpo Naruto llegando, Hinata reuniendo todo su fuerza de voluntad, le sonrió

- no hay problema Naruto – dijo una tímida sonrisa – acabo de llegar

- ¿te hiciste algo en el cabello o la ropa? – pregunto Naruto de pronto mirándola de pies a cabeza

- no – dijo la chica un tanto desconcertada

- es que te veo distinta – dijo Naruto pensativo – pero me alegra que ya no tartamudez, eres mas linda así

Hinata se puso más roja que un tomate y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pero Naruto le tomo las muñecas e hizo que lo viera

- vamos a comer Ramen, Hina-chan – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- de…acuerdo – dijo tímidamente pero al darse cuenta de su error, carraspeo – de acuerdo Naru-kun

- eso es Dattebayo – dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cuarta lección: Vestuario**

**Tienda de ropa**

- Lexi quieres dejar de tirar ropa a diestra y siniestra, ella no tiene la culpa de que estés enfadada por quien sabe que cosa – dijo Sakura exaltada mirando a la rubia Uzumaki

Alexis, Hana y Leo habían arrastrado a las 3 Kunoichi a la mejor tienda de ropa de Konoha, Andy no pudo ir porque estaba buscando los ingredientes para la poción junto a su hermano, pero Alexandra, Ashley, Hermione, Shiori, Naomi, Misty, Temari e Ino (esta siendo arrastrada por Naomi) se encontraban allí, ayudando a las cuatro chicas, aunque no podían decir lo mismo de Ino, quien estaba saboteando los intento de Sakura para conquistar a Sasuke pero la pelirosada la ignoraba

- ¿Alexis porque estas tan molesta? – pregunto Hana curiosa – ¿tiene que ver con Itachi?

- NO MENCIONES A ESE IMBECIL – grito Alexis furiosa para luego irse al otro lado de la tienda

- si, tiene que ver con Itachi – dijo Leo suspirando mirando a su amiga – ¿Qué pudo a verle hecho esta vez?

- pues debió de a ver sido algo grave – dijo Ino mientras tomaba un precioso Kimono – cuando venía para acá lo vi, traía la marca de una mano en la mejilla, un chichón en la cabeza y varias marcas de uñas pero iba bastante feliz

- entonces hizo algo que lo puso feliz a el pero furiosa a Lexi-san – dijo Alex preocupada por la actitud de su tía

- creo que ella debería de seguir otras lecciones – dijo Hana – como tratar de no matar al chico que le gusta solo porque la defraudo

- ¿A Alexis le gusta Itachi? – pregunto Tenten sorprendida

- por lo que se, Itachi y Alexis fueron mejores amigos, ella se enamoro de él pero no estoy segura si el sentía algo por ella más que amistad, pero al parecer sucedió algo antes de que el Clan Uchiha fuera exterminado que hizo que se distanciaran y que Alexis decidiera irse dejando a Naruto-san a cargo de Iruka-san – dijo Leo con seriedad

La penúltima lección, era el vestuario, por esa razón Alexis llevo a todas a la tienda de ropa, para elegir su nuevo guardarropa, de modo que los chicos no podrían resistirse a su cambio

- bien chicas todas ya eligieron su ropa, así que mañana lo mostraran en la reunión que organice en la casa – dijo Alexis con una sonrisa de orgullo, al parecer el enojo se le había pasado

- Lexi-chan yo no estoy muy segura sobre si esta ropa es adecuada para mí – dijo Hinata tímidamente

- por supuesto que es adecuada para ti Hina-chan, verás que mi Otouto caerá a tus pies – dijo Alexis con una zorruno sonrisa

- bien entonces manos a la obra – dijo Sakura emocionada por enseñarle a Sasuke su nuevo vestuario

- veamos a quien le hace caso frentuda – dijo Ino con arrogancia – aunque por supuesto que todas saben que me escogerá a mi

- en tu sueños Ino-cerda – dijo Sakura molesta – /no nos daremos por vencidas y Sasuke-kun será nuestro/ - dijo la Inner de Sakura

- eso se decidirá mañana – dijo Leo separando a esas dos

- bueno ahora sabemos de donde sacamos nuestra rivalidad – dijo Ashley en voz baja a Naomi

- es de familia – dijo Naomi suspirando – como Alex y tu

- cierto – dijo la peliazul suspirando

- bueno yo me despido – dijo Hana

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Leo curiosa

- una pregunta mejor ¿Dónde te metiste la tarde de ayer y la mañana de hoy? – pregunto Alexis con el ceño fruncido

- estuve con Lee-kun – dijo Hana con una sonrisa

- Rock Lee, el discípulo de Gai y compañero de Tenten – dijo Leo sorprendida como las demás

- si – dijo Hana sonriendo – estuvimos entrenando como saben yo también practico taijutsu, el se ofreció a ayudarme con el entrenamiento cuando nos encontramos en el bosque, además es muy apuesto

Todas intercambiaron una mirada con incredulidad¿Lee apuesto?

- pues cada quien sus gustos – dijo Ino con incredulidad, Misty frunció el ceño molesta

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Misty molesta

- nada – dijo Ino extrañada por ese comportamiento

- ¿nos vamos? – pregunto Naomi tratando de evitar una pelea

- vamonos – dijeron las demás

**Mansión Uzumaki**

**8:30 p.m.**

En este lugar había una fiesta o mejor dicho reunión, los shinobis con sus respectivos maestros se encontraban reunidos allí, el patio de la mansión se encontraba iluminado, varias mesas se encontraban dispersas en el césped, los shinobis formaron grupos para hablar, aunque extrañamente las únicas mujeres presentes eran Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, Hana, Leo, Ino, Temari y las niñas Alex, Ashley, Naomi, Misty, Hermione y Shiori pero de Alexis, Andy, Sakura, Tenten y Hinata ni sus luces, lo cual empieza a preocupar a los amigos y/o compañeros de equipo de ellas

- ¿Dónde podrá estar Sakura? – pregunto Sasuke impaciente

- ¿Desde cuando te interesa saber el paradero de Sakura, Sasuke-teme? – Pregunto Naruto mirando de una forma rara a su amigo – creí que la encontrabas molesta

- solo lo dije porque es extraño que aun no llegue, dobe – gruño Sasuke apartando la mirada de Naruto sonrojado, se había delatado el solo

- ¿Qué pasa estupido hermano menor¿Preocupado mi cuñada? – dijo Itachi con una maliciosa sonrisa y un vaso con Sake en la mano

- claro que no – dijo Sasuke de inmediato – y Sakura no es tu cuñada

- solo porque aun no te decides a decirle que la amas – dijo Itachi como quien quiere la cosa

- no digas tonterías – gruño Sasuke sonrojado

- y desde cuando enamorarse es una tontería – dijo Naruto confundido, su hermana le había dicho que enamorarse es lo mejor que le puede pasara a alguien, aparte de ser padre o madre

- ¿acaso nunca te has enamorado Sasuke?¿Antes de que Sakura? – pregunto Itachi mirando curioso a su hermano

- esa pregunta – dijo Sasuke enarcando una ceja – Alexis me hizo la misma pregunta

- ¿En serio¿Cuándo? – dijeron a coro Naruto e Itachi

- Oigan chicos, tienen que ver esto – dijo Kakashi interrumpiendo la platica

Los 3 giraron hacia donde miraban todos y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a las desaparecidas chicas, **Alexis** iba vestida con un hermoso kimono de seda azul, un obi dorado, los dibujos son rosas blancas, su cabello se encontraba en un elaborado moño con algunos mechones rubios sueltos y ligeramente maquillada, **Andy** ella traía un kimono de seda negra que combinaba con sus ojos pero que contrastaba con su rubia cabellera, un obi celeste con dibujos de flores de azucena en azul, su cabello lo traía en dos simpáticos moños, **Sakura** traía un Kimono de seda blanca, un obi rosa tenue con dibujos de flor de cerezo, su corto cabello estaba tan solo adornado por un broche de oro en forma de cerezo, **Tenten** traía un llevaba un kimono azul petróleo con algunas garzas blancas, con un obi blanco y su cabello esta vez lo llevaba suelto terminando a la cintura y finalmente **Hinata **traía un Kimono de sed color morado tirando a blanco, con algunos zorros en naranja claro y amarillo claro. Desde luego que las 5 se veían hermosas…

- lamentamos llegar tarde pero Hinata y Andy no querían salir – dijo Alexis con una sonrisa

- no importa, la espera valió la pena – dijo Kakashi divertido al ver las expresiones de Itachi, Drew, Sasuke, Neji y Naruto

- Wow Tenten te ves muy hermosa – dijo Lee sorprendido mirando a su compañera

- Gracias Lee – dijo Tenten sonriendo – pero creo que exageras

- claro que no Tenten – dijo Gai – en serio te vez bien

- gracias Gai-sensei

- ¿Neji no le piensas decir nada? – pregunto Hana mirando al Hyuga, quien seguía boquiabierto

- hermosa – fue todo lo que dijo, Tenten se sonrojo ante la forma en que Neji la miraba

- Se ven muy hermosas Saku-chan, Hina-chan – dijo Naruto sonriendo aunque mirando más a Hinata que a Sakura, quien solo río divertida

- ¿Cómo veo? – pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa estirando su mano, dejando ver mejor el Kimono

- preciosa – dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa y orgullo de padre, viendo a Sakura

- linda, cuñadita – dijo Itachi saliendo de su trance al ver a Alexis – si me permiten

- si vas con Lexi ten cuidado Itachi – dijo Sakura advirtiéndole – ah estado algo rara y creo que tiene que ver contigo

- Oh no te preocupes cuñadita yo se como domar a esa leona – dijo Itachi sonriendo

Itachi se alejo, dejando al grupo con la duda, Kakashi se retiro para dejar solas a esas dos parejas

- Hinata ¿te gustaría ir por algo de beber? – pregunto Naruto mirando significativamente a la joven

- claro – dijo Hinata entendiendo la indirecta del rubio… y luego dicen que el rubio es despistado

- te ves preciosa – murmuro Sasuke sobresaltando a Sakura con su ronca voz

- Ah – dijo Sakura sorprendida pero luego sonrió dulcemente – gracias, Alexis me ayudo a escogerlo

- Sasuke-kun te he estado buscando – dijo Ino apareciendo de quien sabe donde, colgándose del brazo de Sasuke y mirando triunfal a Sakura pero para sorpresa de ella y de Sasuke, Sakura tan solo rió divertida

- Ay Ino tu tan impaciente – dijo Sakura aunque por dentro quería sacarle el corazón con sus propias manos, pero tenía que contenerse – bueno si me disculpan iré a buscar algo de beber

- yo te lo traeré, esperame aquí – dijo Sasuke quitándose a Ino bruscamente y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de bebidas

- No va funcionar tu plan frentuda – gruño Ino molesta y celosa

- pues yo creo que si – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa triunfal – usare todas las armas que tengo y veamos, quien será la próxima señora Uchiha

- Recuerdáme jamás meterme en una de sus peleas – dijo Shino a Shikamaru

- seguro – dijo Shikamaru mirando las miradas de esas dos – Tks que problemáticas son

- ¿Qué te pasa Kiba? – pregunto Chouji sin dejar de comer unas papas y mirando al dueño de Akamaru que mataba con la mirada a Sasuke, quien regresaba con Sakura

- Nada, no me pasa nada – gruño Kiba molesto…y celoso

* * *

Fanny.- Hola chicos aquí estamos con el capitulo 4

Itachi.- ¿por que eres mala conmigo?

Fanny.- porque es divertido hacerlo además al final te tengo una sorpresa así que tu solo se paciente

Itachi.- bien pacemos a los review

**Respuesta a los review:**

**Neka Yamila**

Fanny.- Entro a hurtadillas en su habitación, saboteo su baño cambiandole el shampoo, le tendió una trampa al salir de su habitación y termino rodando escaleras abajo, eso fue lo que le hizo

Itachi.- hombre pero si fue una broma sin importancia

Fanny.- Itachi yo que tu mejor corro – le dijo sabiamente

Itachi.- esta detrás verdad – dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa, Fanny asintió e Itachi salio corriendo con una rubia lanzadole Kunai y Shuriken

Fanny.- en fin continuemos pues si esos dos se pelan como Naru-kun y Sasu-kun, que digo se pelan peor, pero como bien dijo Neka, los que pelean se desean, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y la participación de Gaara, y si esta comprometido así sabrán quien es la mama de Hermy, cuidense las 3

Itachi.- y dejen review – dijo llegando agotado, con su ropa llena de agujeros

Fanny.- ¿te le escapaste? – pregunto curiosa

Itachi.- mi cuñado me ayudo

Fanny.- nota personal: darle un vale para todo lo que puedas comer a Naruto en Ichikaru

**Sakurass**

Fanny.- aquí esta el cuarto capitulo espero te guste amiga y gracias por tu lindo review

Itachi.- ya volví – dijo ya que se había ido a cambiar de ropa

Fanny.- que rápido OO

**Julizzz**

Fanny.- muchas gracia por tu suerte Julizz, y gracias por decir que soy una buena escritora

Itachi.- BBBUUUAAA

Fanny.- no le hagas caso, ha estado muy sensible desde el ultimo capitulo y ya no ve el pescado de la misma manera nn!

**Akitox**

Fanny.- muchas gracias, y espero que este capitulo te guste

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki**

Fanny.- sip yo también los compadezco, pobres

Itachi.- un momento como es eso de MI hija es novia del hijo de Kakashi – gruño al ver bien el capitulo

Fanny.- luego hablamos de eso Itachi – dijo nerviosa – aquí esta la continuación espero te guste y sigas esta locura de historia

Itachi.- me vas a responder – gruño molesto

Fanny.- nos vemos en tus historias o en las mías amiga, eso si logro sobrevivir a la furia de este Uchiha

**Brenda**** jet aime**

Fanny.- gracias por tu review y me alegro que a mas personas les guste esta historia aunque no soy muy buena con la parodias

Itachi.- espero que sigas leyendo la historia y nos dejes review que gracias a eso, Fan-chan nos paga

Fanny.- y son muy caros, sobre todo tu y Naruto

**DREIGNUS**

Fanny.- muchas gracias por leer mi fic y me alegro de que hayas leído los capítulos

Itachi.- vaya una excelente escritora de fic se ha fijado en el tuyo eso ya es un avance

Fanny.- cierto, muchas gracias amiga aquí tienes el capitulo cuatro, toda la historia como has podido leer en las notas al pie de la pagina, esta dedicada a ti y a otras dos amigas, las cuales son mi inspiración

**Gamy Gasny**

Itachi.- ¿no es la de tu historia de Beyblade?

Fanny.- lo es, muchas gracias amiga por estar en esta historia también y espero que pronto entiendas de cómo va la historia de Naruto sino con mucho gusto yo te explico, nos vemos amiga

Itachi.- y esperamos que sigas la historia


	5. Crisis de Identidad 1 Parte

Fanny.- muchas gracias por a ver aceptado esta locura que se me ocurrió en un día de ocio, aquí esta el quinto capitulo espero que lo disfruten porque yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Antes de pasar al capitulo daré la lista de los nuevos personajes y sus padres para que no se líen y sepan quienes son cada quien cuando no ponga el nombre solo su característica

**Alexandra.-** Tiene13 años, de cabello rubio brillante por debajo de los hombros y ojos color perla (_Hija mayor de Naruto y Hinata)_

**Tetsu.-** Hermano menor de Alex, tiene 4 años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color azul cielo que tenía unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas (_Hijo menor de Naruto y Hinata_)

**Ashley.-** Tiene 13 años, de cabello largo negro azulado a mitad de la espalda y ojos color verdes como dos esmeraldas (Hija mayor de Sasuke y Sakura)

**Atem.-** Hermano menor de Ashley, tiene 5 años de cabello negro con curiosos destellos rosas y ojos negro azabache, el y Tetsu son los mejores amigos (_Hijo menor de Sasuke y Sakura_)

**Shiori.-** Tiene 13 años, de cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en cuatro coletas y ojos verde jade, es idéntica a Temari pero en castaña (_Hija de Shikamaru y Temari_)

**Naomi.-** Tiene 13 años, rubia pero de un tono más opaco que Alex y ojos color negro, tiene como compañero un perro blanco llamado Akiru (_Hija mayor de Kiba e Ino_)

**Joseph (Joey).-** Hermano menor de Naomi, tiene 11 años su cabello era castaño y sus ojos color azul, tiene como compañero un gato negro llamado Neko (_Hijo menor de Kiba e Ino_)

**Sakura (Misty)**.- Tiene 13 años de cabello negro a los hombros y ojos color rubí (_Hija mayor de Lee y Hana_)

**James (Jim).- **Hermano menor de Sakura, tiene 11 años de cabello castaño dorado y ojos color negro (_Hijo menor de Lee y Hana_)

**Hermione.-** Tiene 14 años de cabello rojo como fuego a la cadera y ojos color gris como plata derretida (_Hija de Gaara y Leo_)

**Raymond (Ray).- **Tiene 14 años de cabello negro y ojos color perla (Hijo de Neji y Tenten)

**Drew.- **Tiene 15 años de cabello corto y rebelde gris de ojos color rubí (Hijo de Kakashi y Kurenai)

**Odín.- **Tiene 15 años, de desordenado cabello rubio dorado y ojos color azabache, es el mayor de los gemelos (_Hijo mayor de Itachi y Alexis_)

**Andrómeda (Andy).- **Tiene 15 años, de cabello largo a la cadera rubio dorado y ojos color azabache, es la menor de los gemelos pero la más madura y fuerte (_Hija menor de Itachi y Alexis_)

**Fic dedicado muy especialmente a Neka-Yamila, DREIGNUS y Haruka-chan27, con quienes me he inspirada para realizar este fic**

**Nota.- **_Naruto no me pertenece ya quisiera yo pero ni modo, si algunas características de los nuevos personajes a alguien se le hace conocidas es porque me he basado un poco en la historia de Haruka-chan y la de otra autora/autor que no recuerdo como se llama en este momento PERO no es un plagio, de una vez lo digo, sino una especie de homenaje _

**

* * *

****Capitulo 5**

**Crisis de Identidad 1° Parte**

Era una hermosa mañana en Konoha, sus habitantes a penas se encontraban levantándose para iniciar sus actividades diarias, todo era paz y tranquilidad, hasta que… ¡PUM!, una nube de humo salió de una determinada Mansión, seguido de un grito masculino que resonó en toda Konoha

- ¡Uzumaki! – se escucho la enfadad voz de Itachi Uchiha

- Auch – dijo Andy al caerse de la cama debido al grito de su padre para luego salir de su habitación

- ¿Otra vez? – pregunto una despeinada Alex asomándose por la puerta de su habitación

- ¿Y esta vez porque fue? – se quejo Naruto asomándose también

- ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! – grito Odín super enojado quitanse las sabanas con las que se había enrollado y caído de la cama

- Odín calmate – dijo Drew preocupado al ver salir al león de su cueva

- ¡¿QUE ME CALME¡¿COMO PUEDO HACERLO CON ESOS DOS HACIENDO ALBOROTO?! AHORA MISMO SABRAN QUIEN ES ODIN IMHMG…!

Odín no había podido terminar, ya que tanto su hermana como su mejor amigo y cuñado le taparon la boca. Por lo general el mayor de los Uchiha era tranquilo y muy calmado como su progenitor pero cuando su paciencia llegaba a su limite, saca a relucir su carácter Uzumaki; su paciencia acaba de llegar a su limite

- Nissan calmate – dijo Andy sujetándolo

- Estoy harto de que esos dos se comportan como críos, así que tomare cartas en el asunto – dijo Odín con molestia

- ¿Qué piensas hacer primo? – pregunto Ashley curiosa

- ¿Sois primos? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido

- si mi papa es hermano menor del papa de los gemelos – dijo Ashley sonriendo nerviosa

- si de la misma forma que nuestro papa es el hermano menor de la mama de los gemelos – dijo Alex tranquilamente

- Odín ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Ray curioso

- Ya lo verán – dijo Odín con una maliciosa sonrisa, una heredada especialmente de su madre – veré el Libro de las Sombras

- Oh no, no habrás sido capaz de traerlo – dijo Drew sorprendido y ¿asustado?

- ¿Tu que crees? – dijo Odín entrando a su habitación y cerrándola con llave

- Tengan miedo, tengan mucho miedo – dijo Hermione nerviosa

Para el mediodía Odín salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el comedor para la hora de la comida, con una enorme sonrisa

- ¿Por qué tan feliz Odín-kun? – pregunto Alexis curiosa

- Oh eso es una sorpresa que veras mañana al despertar Alexis-sama – dijo el rubio sonriendo

- Oh por dios y todos los ángeles del cielo ¿Lo encontraste? – pregunto Andy temerosa

- si pero falta hacer la poción y listo – dijo Odín sonriendo

- solo asegurate de que Ashley no te ayude, o vaya ser que la estropee como la ultima – dijo Alex con malicia

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso dobe? – gruño Ashley molesta

- Es más que claro teme – dijo Alex sin quitar su sonrisa maliciosa

- usurantankachi

- dobe

- usurantankachi

- dobe

- usurantankachi

- dobe

- usurantankachi

- Y allí van de nuevo – dijo Misty negando con la cabeza

- Cada día que pasa, pienso que esas dos se parecen a al Uchiha menor y a Naruto – dijo Kankuro con una gota de sudor

- también físicamente – dijo Gaara mirando fijamente a esas dos – aunque no son las únicas – agrego mirando a Shiori que se puso súbitamente nerviosa

- Esto es problemático – dijo Temari dando un suspiro

- Creo Temari-chan que has pasado mucho tiempo con Shikamaru – dijo Leo sonriendo divertida

El resto del desayuno paso tranquilo, sin quitar las inclinaciones de Ashley y Naomi para con un inocente y despistado Drew, Andy miraba eso divertida, debería de sentirse celosa pero eran tan solo dos crías de 13 años, tratando de conquistar a un chico mayor que ellas que ni las pelaba, Uh y hablando de eso, recordó el plan de su loca madre, el cual por cierto iba viento en popa, ya que esta vez la situación era al inversa, ahora Sasuke era el que buscaba excusas para estar con Sakura a solas, se ponía celoso al ver a la pelirosada hablando muy junto con Naruto o aceptando las invitaciones de Lee (el cual al fin comprendió que Sakura solo lo quiere como un amigo y fue arrastrado al plan por la loca rubia Uzumaki siendo animado por Hana), de la misma forma le sucedia a Tenten y Naruto parecía notar más a Hinata quien ya casi no tartamudeaba

**Centro de Konoha**

**Inicia la diversión para Odín**

- Odín te das cuenta de que si mama se entera nos matara – dijo Andy, por lo general apoyaba los locos planes de su hermano, pero cuando estos involucraba a sus padres, sacaba la parte racional de ellos

- Mama no esta aquí – dijo Odín sonriendo, pero al ver la mirada de su hermana le dijo – mira, ella no es nuestra mama, al menos no por ahora, además nos lo agradecerán algún día

- bien mejor iniciemos antes de que me arrepienta – dijo Andy suspirando, a veces no podía con la lógica de su hermano

Ambos hermanos se acercaron con mucho cuidado a donde sus padres se encontraban discutiendo a gritos, solo como ellos, mientras que sus respectivos hermanos tratan de separarlos, al final Gaara se harto de tanto grito y los termino sujetando con su arena, por si no lo mencione, todos los shinobis estaban presentes y hartos de esas tontas discusiones

- Kazekage-sama ¿Qué rayos esta haciendo? – pregunto Alexis mirando al pelirrojo

- deteniéndolos que me están causando dolor de cabeza – le dijo mirándola seriamente

- Bajenos Kazekage-sama – dijo Itachi moviéndose bruscamente

- no te muevas así que me lastimas zopenco – gruño Alexis

- No lo haga – dijeron dos voces, una masculina y otra femenina – no los baje Kazekage-sama

Todos giraron, solo para ver a los gemelos Uchiha acercándose, antes de que alguien les preguntara que hacían, estos se acercaron a sus respectivos padres y aprovechando que estaban inmovilizados de los brazos, les obligaron a beber una extraña sustancia para luego dar un salto hacia atrás, se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a recitar

**Hoy se inicia este viaje**

**Tanto el corazón como la mente**

**Son armas muy interesantes y poderosas**

**Cuando descubras el significado de su unión**

**El amor sincero te cambiará**

Debajo de los pies de los gemelos se formo un extraño círculo, en cuyo interior se encontraba el emblema de las familias Uchiha y Uzumaki, rodeado de los símbolos del zodiaco chino, una corriente de chakra azul y rojo rodeo a Itachi y a Alexis, quienes sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y un extraño vació, todo termino tan rápido como empezó, Gaara los soltó y se les quedo mirando un poco sorprendido, igual que los demás, los gemelos sonrieron orgullosos mientras que sus padres o mejor dicho futuros padres se miraban sus manos

- ¿Qué hicieron? – pregunto Itachi mirándolos, estos sonrieron de una forma idéntica a la de él

- Lo que nosotros hicimos – empezó a decir Odín

- se revelará el día de mañana – continúo Andy sonriendo

- veremos si esta vez les quedará ganas de discutir – dijeron a coro los gemelos

- ¿Por qué salió el emblema de la familia Uchiha? – pregunto Sasuke mirándolos con desconfianza

- Eso lo descubrirán a su debido tiempo – dijeron a coro de nuevo

- me dan escalofríos cuando hablan de ese modo – dijo Ino con una mueca

- será mejor que recuerden lo que dijimos porque en esas palabras esta la clave para regresar a la normalidad – dijo Andy mirándose las uñas

- Bien nosotros nos vamos – dijo Odín – tenemos que terminar de buscar las especias para el regreso a casa

Antes de que pudieran preguntar alguna otra cosa, los gemelos desaparecieron con un POF

**Aldea Oculta de Konoha**

**20 años en el futuro**

Una mujer pelirosada caminaba de un lado para otro en la sala de su casa, sentado en el sillón se encuentra su esposo, un apuesto hombre peliazul, allí mismo se encontraba el resto de sus amigos,

- Sakura calmate – le dio una Tenten de 37 años aproximadamente – estando así solo lograras que algo te de

- lo se Tenten pero es que han pasado dos semanas y no sabemos nada de ellos – dijo Sakura preocupada – se que Ashley puede cuidarse sola pero Atem es muy pequeño, probablemente estará muerto de miedo

- Cuñada no te preocupes, Andy y Odín están con ellos – dijo Itachi mirando a la pelirosada – podrán ser revoltosos y bromistas pero no dejaran que le pase nada a ninguno de los niños

- Itachi tiene razón – dijo Kakashi mirando a su ex-alumna – Drew esta con ellos y es tan responsable como lo fui a su edad

- ¡ESO ES PRECISAMENTE LO QUE ME PREOCUPA! – grito Sakura preocupada

- cariño calmate – dijo Sasuke sujetando a su esposa por la cintura, impidiendo que matará a su ex-sensei

- Ya sabemos donde están los niños – dijo Naruto entrando en compañía de su esposa

- ¿En serio? – preguntaron todos mirando al rubio Hokage

- Hinata, cariño enséñales – dijo Naruto mirando a su esposa

La Hyuga extendió un papel para que todos lo vieran, Neji lo tomo y entonces pudieron apreciar que era una fotografía, una vieja fotografía de unos 20 años atrás, en la que mostraba a un singular grupo que ellos conocían

- pero eso es imposible – dijo Ino sorprendida

- ¿Cómo es posible que estén allí? – pregunto Kiba tan sorprendido como su esposa

- No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta – dijo Hinata mirándolos – pero tenemos la idea de que viajaron al pasado, 20 años para ser exactos

- ¡¿QUE?! – gritaron todos sorprendidos

- Naruto recuerda lo que encontramos en el bosque – pregunto Sasuke mirando a Naruto quien asintió

- si nuestra teoría es cierta, Ashley y Alex intentaron hacer una poción de tiempo, algo salió mal y terminaron en un tiempo distinto al que querían llegar – explico Naruto – Akane dijo que vio pasar a los niños excepto a Alex y a Ashley en dirección al bosque

- La pregunta del millón es ¿Cómo lograron hacer una poción de tiempo? – pregunto Temari con el ceño fruncido

- Oh no – dijo Hana preocupada, todos la miraron

- ¿Tienes algo que decir Hana? – pregunto Leo con el ceño fruncido

- eh pues es que¿recuerdan el Libro de las Sombras? – pregunto Hana mirando a sus amigas

- Hana ¿Les enseñaste a usar el Libro de las Sombras? – pregunto Alexis con incredulidad a su amiga

- solo a Ashley – dijo Hana temerosa – como iba a saber yo que usarían su Chakra como magia y usarían una poción mágica para ir de un tiempo a otro

- Ay dios mío – dijo Alexis tapándose la cara con la mano

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán en el pasado? – pregunto Gaara hacia su esposa y sus amigas

- no lo sabemos – dijo Leo mirando a su pelirrojo esposo – pero Odín y Andy también saben usar el Libro de las Sombras, así que lo más seguro es que ellos traten de encontrar la forma de volver, ahora solo nos queda esperar

- Sasuke ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Lee mirando algo en la pared

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto este mirando al cejotas

- Esto – dijo señalando algo clavado en la pared

Todos giraron y vieron una especie de carta, clavada en la pared, cosa curiosa puesto que no estaba allí antes, Shikamaru se acerco, quito el Kunai con la que estaba clavada y la miro, en el sobre venía PARA NUESTROS PADRES

- Léela Shikamaru – dijo Neji mirando al domador de sombras – es más que obvio que los niños la mandaron

Shikamaru abrió la carta y se dispuso a leerla, la carta decía lo siguiente:

_Queridos Padres:_

_Sentimos muchos a verlo preocupados, tomamos el libro de las sombras sin su autorización, debido a lo sucedido en la mañana en el día que desaparecimos, Ashley y Alex empezaron hacer una poción para regresar un día antes, pero Ashley cometió un error al meter un ingrediente incorrecto, hubo una explosión y cuando despertamos, los vimos a ustedes pero 20 años más jóvenes, por el momento nos estamos quedando en la casa del tío Naruto, nadie sabe quienes somos en realidad, eso lo hemos mantenido oculto, estamos bien y a salvo, ya sabemos como regresar a casa pero tenemos que hacer una poción la cual estará lista en un mes, en este tiempo han ocurrido cosas interesantes, recuerdan el loco plan de mama tía Sakura, tía Hinata y Tenten-san pues digamos que estamos viendo sus efectos, ahora mismo acabamos de hacer una locura a mi parecer pero Odín me logro convencer de hacer su loco plan, se nota que heredamos las ideas locas de mama ¿eh? En fin como sea, les envió esta carta para decirles eso, estamos bien y no se preocupen por los más pequeños, Odín, Drew y yo los estamos cuidando bien, así que sin más que decirles me despido_

_Con Amor Andrómeda Uchiha_

_PD.- cuando volvamos por favor no sean muy duros con nosotros y mucho menos por los recuerdos que llegaran a su mente sobre todo ustedes papa y mama, TODO FUE CULPA DE ODÍN SE LOS JURO_

- Es todo – dijo Shikamaru terminando de leer

- al menos ya sabemos que están bien – dijo Sakura aliviada

- ahora recuerdo – dijo Alexis – demonios llegaron a esa etapa de nuestras vidas

- ¿A que plan se refería Andy? – pregunto Sasuke mirando a su esposa y cuñada

- quien sabe – dijeron las dos haciéndose las locas

- muy bien mejor nos vamos a dormir – dijo Leo dando un suspiro – aunque me dejo intrigada lo que dijo sobre los recuerdos

- yo mejor no pienso en eso – dijo Temari – y es mejor que nos preocupemos por eso en su momento

Los adultos se fueron a acostar, con un muy mal presentimiento, sus hijos eran los mejores ninjas de su generación tan solo comparados con ellos mismos en su tiempo, pero también sabían que cuando ese grupo se juntaba, era tan solo cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba estallará, aun nado eso que usan su Chakra de la misma forma que los hechiceros, bueno el resultado esta en el pasado, 20 años en el pasado

**Aldea de Konoha**

**Tiempo Actual, ****Esa noche**

Alexis soltó un bostezo mientras se cambiaba de ropa, ahora usaba su pijama, un pantalón corto color azul, una playera de tirantes delgados blanca, su cabello lo llevaba en una larga trenza

- me pregunto que rayos habrán hecho esos dos – se dijo Alexis sentándose en su cama – iack aun tengo ese horrible sabor en la boca

TOCK, TOCK

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Alexis mirando la puerta

- soy yo Naruto puedo pasar – pregunto el rubio menor

- adelante Otouto – dijo la rubia tranquilamente

Naruto entro en la habitación y se sentó frente a su hermana mayor en una silla, Alexis ladeo la cabeza ligeramente, mientras observaba a su nervioso hermano que jugaba con los dedos y balbuceaba algo

- ¿quieres dormir esta noche conmigo Naru-kun? – pregunto Alexis con una sonrisa mirando a su hermano – como en los viejos tiempos ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Cómo le haces para saber lo que pienso? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido

- porque te conozco – dijo Alexis levantándose de la cama y distendiéndola – además desde que regrese no hemos estado como antes, se que ya no eres un niño pero para mi siempre serás mi pequeño hermano al cual siempre cuidare

- ya no soy tan pequeño Dattebayo – se quejo Naruto

Alexis solo sonrió, se acostó en la cama, Naruto se acostó a su lado y se abrazo al cuerpo de su hermana, notando también que ella ya no era una niña pero considerando que Naruto es muy inocente aun, no hay porque preocuparse, Itachi soltó un suspiro mientras miraba el techo de su habitación, no sabía porque después de todo este tiempo, se comportaba de esa forma tan infantil con la que fuera su mejor amiga, es verdad que así se llevaban cuando eran niños pero no tan a los extremos, soltó otro suspiro

- Por lo que veo aun no me has perdonado mi pequeña Kitsune – murmuro Itachi con sorpresa – Como desearía poder estar contigo como antes, extraño tus abrazos y tus sonrisas llenas de ternura

Tanto Itachi como Alexis cayeron pronto rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo, sin imaginarse la locura que se desataría el día de mañana y todo por culpa de sus lindos retoños… A la mañana siguiente, casi eran las 7 de la mañana y casi nadie estaba despierto. Alexis se sentó en su cama más dormida que despierta, se estiró lo más que pudo y bostezó un par de veces. Se levantó, salió de su habitación, fue al baño y miro su espejo. Delante de ella se encontraba el lindo y dormido rostro del moreno y mayor de los Uchiha y ese bien formado pecho...entre otras cosas

- O.O!... jaja ¡Que gracioso¡Ahora alucino bien gacho! jajaja

Se cacheteo levemente y se volvió a mirar y seguía como él, fue cuando se le acabó la risa...

- O.o ¿Que diablos...? No puede ser, no…

Itachi trato de girar en su cama para tener una posición más cómoda pero algo se lo impidió, tanteo con su mano y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la cama, había algo o mejor dicho alguien junto a él, abrió los ojos y distinguió una cabellera rubia, abrió más los ojos e identifico a la cabellera rubia como Naruto Uzumaki, dio un grito y salio de la cama

- ¿Qué demonios haces en mi cuarto? – dijo Itachi molesto

- Neechan ¿Que te pasa? – Pregunto un confundido Naruto que cayo al suelo por el brusco movimiento de Itachi – tu me dejaste quedar anoche

- ¿Neechan? Pero si yo no soy tu hermana, Uzumaki – dijo Itachi molesto

- ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Naruto confundido mirándolo

Itachi retrocedió, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, miro a su derecha, había un espejo colgado y la imagen que le regreso el espejo lo dejo petrificado, una mirada tan azul como el mar, un largo cabello rubio dorado despeinado y mal sujetado en una trenza, miro hacia abajo y se quedo boquiabierto a ver su pecho o más preciso a ver ciertas cosas que no tenía en su pecho a noche

- O.o ¿Que diablos...? No puede ser, no…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – el grito se escucho por toda Konoha, despertando bruscamente a todos, tanto en la Mansión Uchiha como en la Uzumaki

- ¡NO PUEDE SER SOY ITACHI / ALEXIS! – dijeron a coro Alexis e Itachi respectivamente, mientras que un par de gemelos, despiertos desde hace una hora, miraban ambos acontecimientos, con una sonrisa maliciosa

**

* * *

****Respuesta a los review:**

Fanny.- Hola chicos aquí estamos con el capitulo 5 después de una larga espera, lamentablemente en esta ocasión Itachi-kun no nos acompañara, de hecho estoy huyendo de él, Gaara me ha hecho el favor de entretenerlo así que pasemos con los review

**Neka Yamila**

Fanny.- si bueno decidí ponerlo así para que los chicos se dieran cuenta que sino se ponen las pilas pueden perder a la chica que quieren, además de que lo ví en un fic pero no recuerdo en cual, aunque luego termine huyendo de Neji y Sasuke cuando se enteraron que el plan en verdad fue obra mía, termine una semana en el hospital por culpa de esos dos, tienen una muy buena puntería, me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este les guste más

**Sakurass**

Fanny.- Aquí esta la continuación y espero que te guste, por cierto ya leí la historia que tienes y te deje review espero que lo hayas leído

**Julizzz**

Fanny.- Nah no te preocupes Itachi estará bien, gracias por tu apoyo, por desgracia no se me ocurrió nada pa seguir la fiesta, pero le di otro giro al fic en este capitulo

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki**

Fanny.- Hasta ahorita no me ha atrapado pero me temo que tendré que seguir huyendo porque cuando vea lo que le hice en el fic, Uy mejor le pido asilo a Alexis-neechan, y si Itachi es celoso pero eso lo modificare un poco aunque creo que le traeré más problemas a Andy-chan, gracias por tu lindo review

**Brenda**** jet aime**

Fanny.- esas poses y ese comportamiento vienen en los genes Uchiha, por desgracia Odín lo heredo, solo espero que el pequeño Atem no se comporte como su padre, me alegra que te guste la historia, y espero que este capitulo te guste también

**Gamy Gasny**

Fanny.- la respuesta esa pregunta se revelara talvez en el siguiente capitulo o en el siguiente a ese, depende de cómo me sienta al escribirlo, y si a mi también me pareció raro pero divertido de que los papales esta vez fueran a la inversa

**Andreasamma**

Fanny.- se nota que no te cae Temari eh n.n! pues si la verdad es que la familia de Kiba es zoológica pero divertida sobre todo porque la familia también esta conformada por dos especies que no se llevan bien Perros y Gatos, aunque a Joey también le gustan muchos los perros y tiene varios pero le llaman más la atención los mininos, la verdad es que la historia salió más loca de lo que esperaba y me alegra de que te gustará

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

Fanny.- primero que nada te pido una disculpa es que pensé que eras mujer pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres hombre, gomen nasai, en cuanto a lo de Itachi bueno la verdad es que no es de esos hombres pero el menso aun no se ha dado cuenta que no ha dejado de querer a Alexis como su amiga ni como algo más, ya que ellos eran más que amigos si sabes a lo que me refiero, y si a veces los hombres son bastantes tontos y lentos al no darse cuenta de cuando una chica lo quiere, te lo digo por experiencia propia en fin me alegra que te guste esta historia y espero que la continúes leyendo

**Himeno-Asakura**

Odín.- claro preciosa cuando quieras – dijo con una encantadora sonrisa heredada de su padre

Fanny.- Itachi dijo que esta bien, pueden salir y tener una cita

Andy.- porque al si lo deja y a mi no – pregunto molesta la rubia

Odín.- porque eres mujer y la niña de sus ojos – contesto tranquilamente

Fanny.- gracias por el review, y que te haya gustado tantos los otros capítulos, y que este capitulo te guste ¡Y ustedes dos dejen de pelar¡Me están destrozando el set!

Odín y Andy.- lo sentimos – dijeron a coro los dos, después de destruir medio set

Fanny.- le pasare la factura a Alexis e Itachi – gruño molesta – Jo que Cruz con esos dos, son peores que Kai y Tyson. Bien esos han sido todos los review y muchas gracias por sus comentarios

- ¡FFFFAAAANNNYYY! – se escucho el grito de una voz masculina

Fanny.- ay dios me encontró – dijo asustada al ver venir a un muy furioso Itachi con su Sharingan activado – este nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo si es que sobrevivo

Se puede ver a la escritora salir corriendo, siendo perseguida por Itachi que le lanza shurikens y Kunai que ella esquiva por poco


	6. Crisis de Identidad 2 Parte

Fanny.- por motivos fuera de mi control, talvez tarde en publicar los demás capítulos así que espero que me tengan paciencia, es que estoy en exámenes finales

Antes de pasar al capitulo daré la lista de los nuevos personajes y sus padres para que no se líen y sepan quienes son cada quien cuando no ponga el nombre solo su característica

**Alexandra.-** Tiene13 años, de cabello rubio brillante por debajo de los hombros y ojos color perla (_Hija mayor de Naruto y Hinata)_

**Tetsu.-** Hermano menor de Alex, tiene 4 años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color azul cielo que tenía unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas (_Hijo menor de Naruto y Hinata_)

**Ashley.-** Tiene 13 años, de cabello largo negro azulado a mitad de la espalda y ojos color verdes como dos esmeraldas (Hija mayor de Sasuke y Sakura)

**Atem.-** Hermano menor de Ashley, tiene 5 años de cabello negro con curiosos destellos rosas y ojos negro azabache, el y Tetsu son los mejores amigos (_Hijo menor de Sasuke y Sakura_)

**Shiori.-** Tiene 13 años, de cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en cuatro coletas y ojos verde jade, es idéntica a Temari pero en castaña (_Hija de Shikamaru y Temari_)

**Naomi.-** Tiene 13 años, rubia pero de un tono más opaco que Alex y ojos color negro, tiene como compañero un perro blanco llamado Akiru (_Hija mayor de Kiba e Ino_)

**Joseph (Joey).-** Hermano menor de Naomi, tiene 11 años su cabello era castaño y sus ojos color azul, tiene como compañero un gato negro llamado Neko (_Hijo menor de Kiba e Ino_)

**Sakura (Misty)**.- Tiene 13 años de cabello negro a los hombros y ojos color rubí (_Hija mayor de Lee y Hana_)

**James (Jim).- **Hermano menor de Sakura, tiene 11 años de cabello castaño dorado y ojos color negro (_Hijo menor de Lee y Hana_)

**Hermione.-** Tiene 14 años de cabello rojo como fuego a la cadera y ojos color gris como plata derretida (_Hija de Gaara y Leo_)

**Raymond (Ray).- **Tiene 14 años de cabello negro y ojos color perla (Hijo de Neji y Tenten)

**Drew.- **Tiene 15 años de cabello corto y rebelde gris de ojos color rubí (Hijo de Kakashi y Kurenai)

**Odín.- **Tiene 15 años, de desordenado cabello rubio dorado y ojos color azabache, es el mayor de los gemelos (_Hijo mayor de Itachi y Alexis_)

**Andrómeda (Andy).- **Tiene 15 años, de cabello largo a la cadera rubio dorado y ojos color azabache, es la menor de los gemelos pero la más madura y fuerte (_Hija menor de Itachi y Alexis_)

**Fic dedicado muy especialmente a Neka-Yamila, DREIGNUS y Haruka-chan27, con quienes me he inspirada para realizar este fic**

**Nota.- **_Naruto no me pertenece ya quisiera yo pero ni modo, si algunas características de los nuevos personajes a alguien se le hace conocidas es porque me he basado un poco en la historia de Haruka-chan y la de otra autora/autor que no recuerdo como se llama en este momento PERO no es un plagio, de una vez lo digo, sino una especie de homenaje _

**

* * *

****Capitulo 6**

**Crisis de Identidad 2 Parte**

**Mansión Uchiha, ****Cuarto de Itachi**

- ¡NO PUEDE SER SOY ITACHI! – grito Alexis en el cuerpo del Uchiha al verse en el espejo que se llevo a su cuarto o el de él mejor dicho

- ¿Se puede saber que mosca te pico? – pregunto Sasuke entrando en la habitación de su hermano muy molesto

- ¿Sasuke? – pregunto Itachi (Alexis) sorprendido

- ¿A quien esperabas¿al conejo de pascua? – pregunto Sasuke con sarcasmo

Alexis miro de nuevo su reflejo, luego miro a Sasuke, luego al espejo y de nuevo a Sasuke y ante la sorpresa del Uchiha menor, Itachi (Alexis) se soltó a llorar como magdalena

- ¿Itachi estas bien? – pregunto Sasuke preocupado, jamás había visto llorar a su hermano

- snif, snif no soy Itachi – dijo secándose las lagrimas – soy Alexis Uzumaki

- ¿Qué¿De que demonios estas hablando? – pregunto Sasuke confundido

- Que soy Alexis, no se como paso pero cuando desperté Bam estaba en el cuerpo de Uchiha

- Mejor llamo a un medico, seguro tienes fiebre y deliras – dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza

- No, en serio soy Alexis – insistió Itachi (Alexis)

- ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? – pregunto Sasuke sin creerle

**Mansión Uzumaki, ****Cuarto de Alexis**

- Neechan ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Naruto preocupado mirando como su hermana, cayo de rodillas al suelo, al parecer en estado de Shock – ¿Neechan?

- este tiene que ser un sueño, un muy bizarro y loco sueño – murmuro Alexis (Itachi) saliendo del shock

Naruto se arrodillo frente a ella y la obligo a mirarle a los ojos, cielo contra mar, aunque ambos poseían el mismo color de ojos, eran a la vez de distintas tonalidades, los ojos de Naruto eran como el cielo: limpio y transparente, los ojos de Alexis eran como el mar: profundos y misteriosos; Naruto al ver los ojos de su hermana, se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, sobre todo al no percibir esa calidez que sus ojos transmiten, esa no era su hermana

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Naruto con el ceño fruncido y sujetándola fuertemente por las muñecas haciéndole daño – tu no eres mi hermana

- es porque no lo soy – dijo Alexis (Itachi) – soy Itachi Uchiha

- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? – pregunto con incredulidad

- porque he de hacerlo – dijo Alexis (Itachi) con seriedad

Justo en ese momento alguien entro por la ventana, cuando los hermanos Uzumaki voltearon, vieron a los hermanos Uchiha pelando, el mayor traía arrastrando al menor, una vez adentro, Itachi miro a Alexis

- ¡TU! – Gruño Itachi (Alexis) – ¿QUE RAYOS HICISTE¡QUIERO QUE ME DEVUELVAS MI CUERPO UCHIHA!

- YO NO HICE NADA DOBE – grito Alexis (Itachi) molesto – A LO MEJOR FUISTE TU

- CLARO QUE NO TEME¿COMO SE TE OCURRE?

Los dos empezaron a discutir a gritos, Naruto le ayudo a Sasuke a levantarse

- ¿Entendiste algo? – pregunto Naruto confundido

- solo que mi hermano esta loco, dice que es Alexis – gruño Sasuke sobandose la espalda

- Talvez no este tan loco – murmuro Naruto mirando a esos dos

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Sasuke viéndolo confundido

- ¡SILENCIO! – grito Naruto callando de esa forma a los dos mayores

- ¿QUE? – gritaron a coro molestos mirando al menor

Naruto se acerco a Itachi, lo tomo por los hombros y lo bajo a su altura, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos y con sorpresa vio como detrás de ese mar azabache, se encontraba otro color azul además de la misma calidez que transmitía su hermana con una mirada

- Alexis – murmuro Naruto sorprendido – Neechan

- hola Naru-kun – dijo Itachi (Alexis) sonriendo

- Naruto ¿acaso te pusiste de acuerdo con esos dos para jugarme una broma? – pregunto un no muy contento Sasuke – porque si es así no me hace ninguna gracia

- No es ninguna broma – dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta

Al girar observaron a los gemelos, quienes a su vez los observaban con una sonrisa

- ¡USTEDES! – gritaron a coro los mayores – ¡FUERON USTEDES!

- al menos se pusieron de acuerdo en algo – dijo Andy divertida aunque por dentro se moría del miedo, porque cuando ellos supieran la verdad, le iría muy mal

- Si fuimos nosotros – dijo Odín sin vergüenza alguna, el si no tenia miedo de sus padre – pero el crédito es mío, a mi se me ocurrió y yo hice la poción, Andy tan solo me ayudo con el hechizo

- ¿Para eso era la poción que les dieron a beber? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido

- lo hicimos para que aprendieran lo que el otro siente, al menos así dejaran de pelar tanto – dijo Andy tranquilamente

- sigo sin creer esto pero ¿Hay alguna forma de regresarlos a la normalidad? – pregunto Sasuke

- la clave esta en el hechizo que dijimos ¿Lo recuerdan? – pregunto Odín sonriendo

- Yo no – dijeron a coro los 2 hechizados, pero al darse cuenta que hablaron en sincronía perfecta se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada

- Ni yo – dijo Naruto confundido

- Yo si – dijo Sasuke – decía: "Hoy se inicia este viaje, tanto el corazón como lamente son armas muy interesantes y poderosas, cuando descubras el significado de su unión, el amor sincero te cambiara" pero ¿Qué significa exactamente?

- eso es algo que solo Alexis-sama e Itachi-sama deberán de descubrir con el tiempo – dijo Andy recargada en la pared

- ¿Tiempo? – pregunto Alexis (Itachi) con un mal presentimiento

- si con el tiempo, ya que estarán de ese modo a menos que descubran el mensaje oculto en el hechizo – dijo Odín con seriedad acentuando su parecido con Itachi

- ¡¿QUE?! – gritaron a coro los cuatro

- en efecto y sino lo descubren antes de la próxima Luna Llena cosas terribles les sucederán – dijo Andy siniestramente – ah además nadie más que nosotros 6 deberá saber lo que sucedió

Los gemelos esperaron la reacción de sus padres y tíos, la cual no fue la que esperaron ya que terminaron desmayados, ante su sorpresa

- Creo que se nos paso la mano – dijo Odín con una gota de sudor

- No me digas – dijo Andy con sarcasmo arrodillada a lado de Itachi – papa que diga mama despierta

- si le dices así es capaz de volver a desmayarse Andy – dijo Odín arrodillándose a un lado de Alexis

- tienes razón – dijo Andy suspirando

- yo siempre la tengo – dijo Odín con arrogancia poniendo una pose de-soy-genial-y-el-mejor, o sea la típica posee Uchiha, por eso recibió un almohadazo de su hermana en plena cara – ¡Oye! – se quejo el rubio

- sabes que detesto que pongas esa posee – gruño Andy molesta – mejor ayúdame a despertarlos

Luego de tan peculiar desmayo, se decidió que los hermanos Uchiha se fueran a vivir a la Mansión Uzumaki, ante unos confundidos inquilinos…

- Oigan ¿Por qué tan misteriosamente dejaron sus rencillas con los hermanos Uchiha? – pregunto Temari extrañada

- Nosotros siempre hemos sido amigos aunque no lo aparente – dijo Naruto, Sasuke asintió ante lo dicho

Todas las miradas se pusieron en los hermanos mayores

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Alexis (Itachi) bruscamente y con el ceño fruncido, Itachi (Alexis) le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa y una mirada amenazante – ¡Auch! Que diga… Me pareció que debo de hacer las pases con Uchiha – agrego en un tono convincentemente parecido al de la verdadera Alexis

- Ya no somos unos niños para comportarnos de la forma en la que lo hemos hecho, además de que debemos de darle un buen ejemplo a nuestros hermanos – dijo Itachi (Alexis) tranquilamente

- a mi huele a gato encerrado – dijo Leo con desconfianza poniendo nerviosos a los hermanos Uchiha y Uzumaki

- Por dios Neko lo deje encerrado en el cuarto – dijo Hana levantándose, a los demás les salio una gota de sudor al verla salir

- Hablaba figurativamente – dijo Leo con una gota de sudor

- ya era hora de que dejaran sus discusiones – dijo Gaara con voz ronca mirando a los dos quienes se pusieron más nerviosos

- /Estuvo cerca/ – pensó Alexis (Itachi) aliviada

- /Ese Uchiha estuvo a punto de arruinarlo/ – pensó Itachi (Alexis) molesto

Sinceramente más de uno tenía el presentimiento de que algo muy rao sucedía, sobre todo por el grito de la mañana y el ajetreo que se escucho en la habitación de Alexis, pero todos estaban bastante asustados como para preguntar y encima parece que los gemelos saben algo y están involucrados en todo el asunto, al menos por sus maliciosas sonrisas pero ni de chiste les preguntaban, no estaban tan locos ni eran suicidas. Luego del desayuno, la rubia atrapada en el cuerpo del Uchiha arrastro al peliazul en el cuerpo de la Uzumaki hacia la biblioteca de la mansión

- ¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO? – grito Itachi (Alexis) molesto

- Lo siento, ya te lo dije – se disculpo por enésima vez Alexis (Itachi)

- gritando no solucionaran nada – dijo Sasuke separándolos

- Sasuke tiene razón, en vez de pelear deberían de hacer una tregua para buscar la solución ustedes mismos – dijo Naruto

- Esto será largo y problemático – dijo Alexis (Itachi) con un dolor creciente de cabeza

Oh si, larga y problemática fue esa semana, ya que ninguno de los dos actuó como debería de a verlo hecho, muy por el contrario, de hecho las discusiones aumentaron y ahora traían loca a toda Konoha y locos a sus habitantes

**Oficina de la Hokage**

Tsunade se encontraba bebiendo su tercera botella de sake, en el día desde que había empezado la pesadilla de los Uchiha y Uzumaki, bebía más de lo normal, para preocupación de Shizune

- Tsunade-sama no debería de beber tanto – dijo Shizune preocupada

- Estoy harta de las discusiones de esos dos – dijo Tsunade con las mejillas sonrojadas y bebiendo de un golpe el vaso de sake – pensé que el hechizo de Odín funcionaría

- nosotros pensamos lo mismo – dijo Odín apareciendo junto a su hermana

- A mi también me tienen harta – dijo Andy dejándose caer en el sofá

- ceo que la única solución es decirles la verdad – dijo Tsunade mirando a los gemelos

- ¿La verdad? Pero eso n sería peligroso – dijo Odín

- nuestra existencia ya esta en peligro Odín y creo que no nos queda otra opción – dijo Andy con seriedad

Esa misma noche, Itachi (Alexis) se encontraba en su nueva habitación, mirando por la ventana la hermosa luna nueva que se encontraba sobre la mansión, dio un suspiro de tristeza, la actual situación tan solo empeoro su relación con Itachi. Alexis (Itachi) estaba hincada en la cama mirando por la ventana dando también un suspiro de tristeza, pensando en lo complicada que se volvió su relación con Alexis; ambos se amaban de eso no tenían ninguna duda pero Alexis aun sentía rencor porque Itachi rompió el compromiso y la amistad que los unía cuando se fue, cuando sucedió la masacre del Clan Uchiha

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Remembranza -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**16 años atrás**_

_En la mansión Uzumaki se encontraban reunidos dos familias muy importantes en Konoha, pero sobre todo, dos familias que habían sido amigas durante generaciones, en el patio de la misma se encontraban jugando dos pequeños de cinco años, una preciosa niña rubia de coletas y preciosos ojos azul como el mar que traía un kimono celeste con tulipanes rojos, el otro era un lindo niño de cabello negro azulado y ojos color azabache tan profundos como la misma noche, los padres de ambos los observaban_

_- se nota que se llevan muy bien ¿verdad? – dijo un hombre rubio de cabello en punta y ojos azules como el cielo_

_- es verdad – dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises que los observaba fijamente_

_- tengo una idea pero no si se será bien recibida – dijo una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubia castaña y ojos azul eléctrico que poseía un enorme vientre, obviamente estaba embarazada_

_- ¿Qué idea? – pregunto una mujer de cabello azul corto y ojos color azabache, que también tiene un enorme vientre _

_- Itachi – murmuro la pequeña Alexis mirando a su mejor amigo_

_- si Lexi-chan – dijo Itachi mirando a su mejor amiga_

_- ¿ya has pensado que te gustaría ser de grande? – pregunto Alexis ladeando ligeramente la cabeza_

_- papa me dice que tengo que ser el mejor – dijo Itachi sentándose en el suelo y mirando la luna – pero no se si quiera serlo_

_- mi papa me dice que no importa lo que yo quiera ser de grande siempre y cuando nunca me de por vencida para lograr mi sueño – dijo Alexis sentándose aun lado de su amigo y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él_

_- los padres son muy complicados – dijo Itachi apoyando su cabeza en la de la pequeña_

_- no solo los padres sino también todos los demás adultos – dijo Alexis divertida_

_- cierto – dijo Itachi estando de acuerdo con ella_

_- ¿Cuándo nacerá tu hermano? – pregunto Alexis curiosa_

_- mama dice que en un mes si no hay comli... conpli… condi_

_- ¿complicaciones? – pregunto la niña rubia alzando un poco su mirada azul_

_- eso, aun tengo problemas con algunas palabras – se disculpo Itachi sonriendo – ¿Y tu hermano?_

_- en 3 meses más, la verdad es que estoy ansiosa por conocerlo – dijo la niña sonriendo mientras se sentaba bien_

_- Niños vengan tenemos que decirles algo – grito el padre de Alexis llamándolos_

_- ya vamos papa – grito Alexis de regreso_

_Itachi se levanto y tomando la mano de su amiga le ayudo a levantarse para luego irse los dos, tomados de las manos hacia donde sus padres los esperaban_

_- hijos hay algo que queremos decirles, talvez no lo entiendan ahora pero cuando crezcan lo harán – dijo sonriendo la madre de Alexis_

_- ¿Qué es tía? – pregunto Itachi curioso sin soltar a su amiga_

_- bueno es que hemos decidido que cuando ustedes dos sean grandes se casaran, de ese modo nuestras familias estarán unidas_

_Ambos niños parecían confundidos ante lo dicho por sus padres, se miraron y luego volvieron a ver a sus padres, estos rieron ante su confusión _

_- jajájajá no entendieron ¿verdad? – Pregunto el señor Uchiha divertido – verán cuando sean grandes estarán como nosotros o para que entiendan mejor será como jugar a la casita_

_- aaahhh – dijeron los niños a coro – pudieron a ver empezado por allí _

_- ¿entonces les parece la idea? – pregunto la señora Uchiha mirándolos curiosos_

_- a mi me gusta – dijo Alexis alegremente_

_- por mi esta bien – dijo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros_

_- entonces no se diga más – dijo el señor Uzumaki sonriendo – vamos hacer el documento solo por si acaso_

_- vamos – dijeron los demás adultos dejando solos a los pequeños_

_- ¿sabes que es casarse? – pregunto Alexis a su amigo curiosa_

_- ni idea – dijo Itachi_

_- yo tampoco se – dijo confundida_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Remembranza -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

En ese momento ninguno sabía lo que esas palabras significaban, pero lo aprendieron de la forma más dura o al menos eso les pareció a ellos, nadie supo de ese documento, nadie supo de esa decisión, solo dos personas, una de ellas ya esta muerta y la otra no diría nada a menos que ellos quisieran. Alexis (Itachi) se acostó por completo en la cama y sin pensarlo, las palabras salieron solas de su boca

Te presiento hasta en mis sueños **y en tu juego me voy consumiendo,  
eres un gran misterio que a diario tengo que descifrar**

Itachi (Alexis) se acerco al espejo que había puesto en el cuarto y miro su reflejo o mejor dicho el reflejo del chico que amaba y que sigue amando, aquella oscura mirada seguía teniendo un efecto hipnótico en ella, sin pensarlo ni desearlo las palabras salieron de su boca

**Tu mirada es como un virus,**

**que va desnudando todos mis sentidos,**

**no estas jugando limpio y algún complot ya viene detrás.**

Sin saberlo estaban cantando la misma canción, sin saberlo ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo, en el otro y en el amor y amistad que alguna vez los había unido

**  
Entre tú y yo algo extraño de seguro va a pasar,**

**todo el amor fue el principio de una guerra nuclear**

**Desátame o ríndete, reinvéntame o rajate,**

**si vas a odiarme hazlo pero quiéreme a rabiar,  
revitame o rebucheme, revíveme o recházame**

**si vas a odiarme hazlo pero quiéreme a rabiar**

Itachi (Alexis) se abrazo a si mismo mientras que se recargaba en la pared, resbalando por la misma hasta quedar sentado en el suelo

**En tu abrazo navego despacio, no se si acercarme, no se si alejarme,  
no se si estas dormido, no si si hoy estas contra mi,  
**

Alexis (Itachi) se levantó, se acerco a la espejo y vio su reflejo, la mirada color mar de su querida Kitsune

**Tu mirada es como un virus,**

**que va desnudando todos mis sentidos,**

**no están jugando limpio y algún complot ya viene detrás.**

Ambos se acercaron a la cama de nuevo, se sentaron y luego se revolvieron los cabellos con desesperación

**Entre tu y yo algo extraño de seguro va a pasar,  
todo el amor fue el principio de una guerra nuclear  
Ven Matame o ríndete, reinvéntame o rajate, **

**si vas a odiarme hazlo pero quiéreme a rabiar,  
revitame o rebucheme, revíveme o recházame **

**si vas a odiarme hazlo pero quiéreme a rabiar.  
**

Odín y Andy habían observado y escuchado todo, intercambiaron una mirada y más que nunca, estaban seguros, era hora de decir la verdad, antes de que sea tarde y ellos desaparezcan, tan solo ere el inicio de la reconciliación entre dos personas que sufrieron mucho

* * *

**Respuesta a los review:**

Sasuke.- por dios Fanny ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto sorprendido igual que el resto de los protagonistas de la historia, al ver llegar a la escritora en muletas y más vendada que una momia de película hollyvudense

Fanny.- pregúntale a tu querido hermano – gruño la chica mientras era ayudada por Naruto y Gaara

Itachi.- tú tuviste la culpa – dijo de brazos cruzados

Andy.- creo que te pasaste papa – dijo con una gota de sudor al ver a la autora

Fanny.- alguien puede pasarme la hoja con los review para contestarlos

Sakura.- toma Fanny-chan – dijo la pelirosada pasándole una hoja

Fanny.- gracias ahora comenzamos con los review que tengo que ir a cambiarme los vendajes y el yeso

**Neka Yamila**

Fanny.- afortunadamente sigo viva, gracias a Lexi-chan que me ayudo

Gaara.- gracias por el beso Aoi-chan – dijo tímidamente y algo sonrojado

Sasuke.- nosotros no abusamos de nuestra fuerza

Neji.- cierto así que no digas tonterías

Fanny.- pues mis costillas rotas no son tonterías

N y S.- gracias por tu ayuda – dijeron con sarcasmo

Alexis.- le daré una oportunidad al Uchiha siempre y cuando me demuestre que puede ganarse mi amor de nuevo

Itachi.- y lo haré que no te quede duda

Fanny.- nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y espero que te guste este

**Sakurass**

Fanny.- me alegra que sigas la historia y te guste, tu también cuídate y continua leyendo

**Julizzz**

Fanny.- ya se enteraron al menos fuera del set

Itachi.- cosa que a mi no me hace gracia

Sasuke.- a ti nada te hace gracia a demás yo no le veo nada malo

Itachi.- porque tu hija a penas es una niña la mía no

Andy.- dejen de hablar de mi como si yo no estará – dijo molesta

Fanny.- nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y me alegra que te gustara el capitulo

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki**

Fanny.- me alegra que te guste y talvez no sea la ultima vez que salgan los del futuro eso te lo aseguro

**Brenda**** jet aime**

Fanny.- si, si vi la película un viernes de locos pero la mitad del hechizo lo saque de allí y la otra de un fic de Shaman King, desde un principio tenía pensado hacer este intercambio de almas

**DREIGNUS**

Fanny.- no hay de que amiga, espero que sigas esta locura de fic, y como dije antes no será la ultima vez que los del futuro salgan

**Andreasamma**

Fanny.- oh si las locuras las heredaron de sus padres, pero esos niños aun no han soltado la bomba más grande, la verdad de su origen, cuando lo hagan muchas dudas de nuestros shinobis se solucionaran y posiblemente les de a mas de uno un infarto

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

Fanny.- eso es lo mínimo que recibirán, Itachi y Alexis son unos padres bastantes severos pero dulces a al vez, aunque tienes razón, pobre no quisiera estar en su lugar

Odín y Andy.- nos van a matar – gimieron los dos asustados

Fanny.- no que no le tenían miedo a sus padres

Odín.- por separado no pero juntos si

Itachi.- y aun tenemos que pensar en un buen castigo

Alexis.- cierto uno que los haga escarmentar

Naruto.- ¿Qué es el mundo de tsukuyomi?

Fanny.- no lo se, espero Kisame-kun que me expliques eso porque no entendí, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo amigo

**Lena haruno**

Fanny.- me alegra que te hayan gustado las parejas, sobre las historias si es la de EL destino del Clan Uzumaki de Haruka-chan 27 pero la de ponte en mi lugar no, de hecho no la he leído, lo del cambio de cuerpos fue una de las ideas principales desde el inicio del fic y se me ocurrió al ver la de Viernes de locos

**Haruka-chan27**

Fanny.- muchas gracias por a ver leído mi fic y me alegra que te haya gustado, en verdad es un honor en tener a una escritora como tu leyéndolo ya que me he inspirado en tus trabajos para hacer este fic, espero que sigas leyendo y sobre los nombres al principio del fic esta una lista de los hijos de los ninjas y sus respectivos padres

**Asura Aoi**

Sakura.- los destellos son por mi – dijo tomándose un mechón de cabello

Fanny.- cierto y tienes razón Atem es un Sasuke en miniatura hasta Temari pregunto si no es hijo suyo en el cuarto capitulo

Sasuke.- era el tercero – corrigió

Fanny.- ¿en serio? Bueno por allí va como sea, la verdad es que se nota a leguas que son sus hijos pero son bastantes lentos para adivinarlo

Tenten.- es que lo pusiste difícil

Fanny.- tu crees bueno en fin nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo pero no faltare en tus historias y esa nueva que dices la espero con ansias, bueno ahora si me disculpan me voy, tengo que cambiarme las vendas, el yeso y terminar mis trabajos finales que tengo que entregar en una semana y aun me falta la mitad del segundo

Kiba.- mejor deja que Akamaru te lleve

Fanny.- no te preocupes Kiba así estoy bien pero si le dan una paliza a Itachi por mi esta bien

Itachi.- Que cosa – grito sorprendido pero fue tarde, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji y Gaara se lanzaron sobre él


	7. Crisis de Identidad 3 Parte: El Regreso

Fanny.- por motivos fuera de mi control, talvez tarde en publicar los demás capítulos así que espero que me tengan paciencia, es que estoy en exámenes finales. Antes de pasar al capitulo daré la lista de los nuevos personajes y sus padres para que no se líen y sepan quienes son cada quien cuando no ponga el nombre solo su característica

**Alexandra.-** Tiene13 años, de cabello rubio brillante por debajo de los hombros y ojos color perla (_Hija mayor de Naruto y Hinata)_

**Tetsu.-** Hermano menor de Alex, tiene 4 años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color azul cielo que tenía unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas (_Hijo menor de Naruto y Hinata_)

**Ashley.-** Tiene 13 años, de cabello largo negro azulado a mitad de la espalda y ojos color verdes como dos esmeraldas (Hija mayor de Sasuke y Sakura)

**Atem.-** Hermano menor de Ashley, tiene 5 años de cabello negro con curiosos destellos rosas y ojos negro azabache, el y Tetsu son los mejores amigos (_Hijo menor de Sasuke y Sakura_)

**Shiori.-** Tiene 13 años, de cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en cuatro coletas y ojos verde jade, es idéntica a Temari pero en castaña (_Hija de Shikamaru y Temari_)

**Naomi.-** Tiene 13 años, rubia pero de un tono más opaco que Alex y ojos color negro, tiene como compañero un perro blanco llamado Akiru (_Hija mayor de Kiba e Ino_)

**Joseph (Joey).-** Hermano menor de Naomi, tiene 11 años su cabello era castaño y sus ojos color azul, tiene como compañero un gato negro llamado Neko (_Hijo menor de Kiba e Ino_)

**Sakura (Misty)**.- Tiene 13 años de cabello negro a los hombros y ojos color rubí (_Hija mayor de Lee y Hana_)

**James (Jim).- **Hermano menor de Sakura, tiene 11 años de cabello castaño dorado y ojos color negro (_Hijo menor de Lee y Hana_)

**Hermione.-** Tiene 14 años de cabello rojo como fuego a la cadera y ojos color gris como plata derretida (_Hija de Gaara y Leo_)

**Raymond (Ray).- **Tiene 14 años de cabello negro y ojos color perla (Hijo de Neji y Tenten)

**Drew.- **Tiene 15 años de cabello corto y rebelde gris de ojos color rubí (Hijo de Kakashi y Kurenai)

**Odín.- **Tiene 15 años, de desordenado cabello rubio dorado y ojos color azabache, es el mayor de los gemelos (_Hijo mayor de Itachi y Alexis_)

**Andrómeda (Andy).- **Tiene 15 años, de cabello largo a la cadera rubio dorado y ojos color azabache, es la menor de los gemelos pero la más madura y fuerte (_Hija menor de Itachi y Alexis_)

**Fic dedicado muy especialmente a Neka-Yamila, DREIGNUS y Haruka-chan27, con quienes me he inspirada para realizar este fic**

**Nota.- **_Naruto no me pertenece ya quisiera yo pero ni modo, si algunas características de los nuevos personajes a alguien se le hace conocidas es porque me he basado un poco en la historia de Haruka-chan y la de otra autora/autor que no recuerdo como se llama en este momento PERO no es un plagio, de una vez lo digo, sino una especie de homenaje _

**

* * *

****Capitulo 7**

**Crisis de Identidad 3era Parte: el Regreso**

**Mansión Uzumaki**

**8:30 a.m.**

Todos miraban con curiosidad hacia los mayores del grupo que se hospedaba en esa casa, Alexis (Itachi) se encontraba jugando con su desayuno e Itachi (Alexis) no había probado bocado, con el rostro oculto en sus brazos y recargado en la mesa, sus respectivos hermanos los miraban preocupados

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunto Ashley preocupada mirando a sus tíos pero no hubo respuesta

- Alexis ¿estas bien? – pregunto Leo preocupada

- si, si – murmuro Itachi (Alexis) inconsciente

- le pregunto a Alexis no a ti Itachi – dijo Kankuro extrañado

- llamaron – pregunto Alexis (Itachi) alzando la mirada

Todos los miraron extrañados y aun más a los hermanos menores que parecían pálidos, muy pálidos

- ¿Hay algo que debamos saber? – pregunto Gaara con suspicacia mirando a los 4

- ah eh bueno – decía Naruto nervioso

- Es mejor que lo sepan de una buena vez – dijo Sasuke con dolor de cabeza

- ¿saber que? – pregunto Ray curioso

- neechan – llamo el pequeño Atem mirando a Ashley

- si Atem – pregunto la peliazul mirando a su hermano menor

- ¿Por que tía Lexi huele como tío Itachi? – pregunto con la curiosidad palpante en sus ojos verdes

Mas de uno se le quedo mirando al pequeño, los del futuro se quedaron viendo entre ellos, tarde o temprano se terminarían enterando de la verdad, de que ellos eran sus hijos pero ¿estarían preparados para ese golpe emocional?

- yo ya no entiendo nada – dijo Hana confundida

- Itachi es Alexis y Alexis es Itachi – contesto Sasuke seriamente

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron todos confundidos

- Andrómeda y Odín nos lanzaron un hechizo – dijo Alexis (Itachi) mirando a todos – recuerdan la extraña sustancia que nos obligaron beber cuando el Kazekage nos tenía prisioneros con su arena, pues era una poción

- es decir que estas tres semanas, han estado en el cuerpo del otro – pregunto Temari con incredulidad

- si – dijeron ambos con pesadez

- ¿nos están jugando una broma? – pregunto Leo sin creérsela

- LO LOGRARON – dijeron a coro los más jóvenes emocionados

- ACASO ESTAN LOCOS – gritaron los mayores viendo a los gemelos

- Odín sabes que tenemos prohibidamente utilizar el Libro de las Sombras para fines triviales – dijo Drew molesto mirando a su amigo y luego miro a Andy – ¿Cómo es posible que le hayas ayudado Andy?

- no fue mi culpa – se quejo la rubia – sabes que mi hermano puede convencer hasta un perezoso a hacer ejercicio

- eso no es excusa Andrómeda – gruño Drew molesto

- no te enojes con ella cuñado, en verdad la convencí – dijo Odín salvando a su hermana

- ¿Cuñado? – preguntaron todos confundidos

- ¿A que te refieres con cuñado exactamente primito? – pregunto Alex con el ceño fruncido

- pues Drew y Andy son novios desde hace 2 años – dijo Odín encogiéndose de hombros sin ver las señales de negación de Andy y Drew

- ¿QUE? – gritaron todos sorprendidos

- Has sido novia del chico que me gusta todo este tiempo Andrómeda – gruño Ashley con el ceño fruncido

- como pudiste hacernos esto – dijo Naomi tan molesta como su amiga

- oigan podemos volver a nuestro problema – dijo Itachi (Alexis) molesto de que la conversación se fuera por la tangente

Ashley y Naomi se levantaron y se fueron muy enfadadas, Andy se levanto y fue tras ellas, dos minutos después, empezó a escucharse como discutían a gritos

- ¿El Libro de las Sombras que dicen es uno de hechizos, pociones y donde vienen la imagen de diferentes tipos de demonios? – pregunto Leo alzando una ceja y mirando a los restantes chicos, quienes asintieron

- eso es imposible, porque nosotras lo tenemos bien guardado – dijo Hana

- bueno es que, es muy complicado de explicar – dijo Shiori nerviosa

- ¿hay una forma para que regresen a la normalidad? – pregunto Kankuro curioso

- la hay – dijo Naruto dando un suspiro – lo malo es que solo ellos deben de descubrirla

- oigan no se supone que si decimos algo sobre el asunto, cosas terribles iban a pasar – dijo Sasuke mirando a los gemelos

- Nah eso solo lo dijimos para asustarlos y se den prisa – dijo Odín tranquilamente

- Odín estas conciente que cuando regresemos a casa, tus padres te van a castigar de la peor manera posible – dijo Drew mirando a su amigo

- lo se pero por el momento no me preocupare por eso sino hasta que llegue el momento – dijo el rubio sonriendo

- fue un gusto conocerte – dijo Ray dándole el pésame

- me das tu colección de espadas – pregunto Joey curioso

- y a mi tus artículos de bromas – dijo James al mismo tiempo

- claro que no – dijo Odín molesto – mis cosas nadie las toca

Andy durante el resto del día, no pudo reconciliarse con su prima y su amiga, así que decidió dejarlas solas y que sus respectivos hermanos las calmaran, Alexis e Itachi seguían en las mismas, pero al menos habían dejado de discutir, se la pasaban en su habitación, encerrados y pensando la forma de volver a la normalidad, desgraciadamente para la Uzumaki, esa solución la llevaba a Itachi y lo que sentía por él

- porque los sentimientos serán tan problemáticos – murmuro Itachi (Alexis) dando un suspiro – talvez no me quede más remedio

- los sentimientos son complicados porque quieres que sean – dijo Sasuke entrando en la habitación

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Itachi (Alexis) mirándolo – te recuerdo que aunque aparente no soy tu hermano

- lo se – dijo Sasuke sentándose – tan solo quiero saber porque odias tanto a mi hermano eso es todo

- ¿en verdad quieres saber? – pregunto Itachi (Alexis) con el ceño fruncido – bien te lo diré, a ver si ya me dejas en paz con ese tema, más que odiar a tu hermano, estoy dolida con el porque me dejo, éramos los mejores amigos, los mejores de la aldea, yo estaba enamorada de él y estábamos comprometidos

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido Sasuke – ¿comprometidos?

- si, pero tu hermano lo arruino todo, cuando me alejo de él, cuando casi me mata para hacerlo, cuando se fue con Orochimaru según él para protegerme

- no es que defienda a Itachi pero ¿no crees que en verdad quería protegerte? – pregunto Sasuke con seriedad

- sinceramente no lo se y ahora estoy tan confundida con lo que siento por el – dijo dando un suspiro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- talvez es lo que dejamos atrás la solución de todo – dijo Alexis (Itachi) acostada de cabeza en la cama – pero el problema es que ella me odia

- no te odia tan solo esta decepcionada – dijo Naruto entrando en la puerta

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Alexis (Itachi) sentándose bien en la cama

- ayudarte – dijo Naruto sentándose en el suelo – se lo que paso entre mi hermana y tu hace años, se que estaban comprometidos y lo que le hiciste para que se alejara de ti

- No fue de la mejor manera, lo admito – dijo Alexis (Itachi) dando un suspiro – pero solo quería protegerla de Orochimaru

- lo entiendo pero no lo hiciste de la buena manera, ahora tendrás que explicarle tus motivos y demostrarle que eres sincero – dijo Naruto tranquilamente

- ¿Por qué me estas ayudando? – pregunto Alexis (Itachi) confundida

- porque quiero que mi hermana sea feliz y se que ella aun te ama pero esta asustada de que la alejes de nuevo, que la dejes sola – dijo Naruto en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta para que se escuchara

- y como le explico eso, no me deja acercarme a ella – dijo la rubia ofuscada

- vamos piensa eres un genio ¿no? Además conoces a mi hermana, no ha cambiado mucho – dijo Naruto sonriendo divertido para luego sacar una hoja y dársela

- ¿y esto? – pregunto Alexis (Itachi) curiosa

- es un mapa para la Flor de Lux – dijo tranquilamente el rubio

- te refieres ah – empezó a decir sorprendida

- si, así que si quieres hacer que te perdone, busca su flor favorita – dijo sonriendo para luego irse

- talvez aun haiga una oportunidad – dijo Alexis (Itachi) con una sonrisa

- buen plan Drew – dijo Odín sonriendo

- gracias – dijo Drew orgulloso para luego voltear a ver a su novia que estaba muy triste – vamos hime tranquila, ya se les pasará

- lo dudo mucho – dijo Andy dando un suspiro deprimida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No recordaba que fuera tan difícil – dijo Alexis (Itachi) apenas sujetada con chakra a la pared, aun no dominaba el chakra de la Uzumaki que era más fuerte que el de él, bajos sus pies había un enorme acantilado sin fondo aparente – un poco más y la alcanzo

Al final el Uchiha atrapado en el cuerpo de su rubia amiga le hizo caso a su futuro cuñado y fue a buscar la Flor de Lux, una muy rara y hermosa flor exótica, que según la leyenda: si un chico le entrega esta flor a la chica que le gusta, su amor durara por la eternidad y la flor solo se marchitara cuando uno de los dos deje de amar al otro. Itachi ya le había regalado una de esas flores a Alexis cuando tenían 8 años, pero un no entendían el significado de esa leyenda. Al final logro alcanzarla, desgraciadamente el chakra que la sostenía desapareció y termino cayendo

- AAAAAAhhhhhhhh – grito asustada

- ¿Estas bien Itachi? – pregunto Sasuke sujetándola por la muñeca

- No es que no me alegra verte pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto mirando hacia arriba

- Naruto me dijo que habías venido para acá, pero que era un lugar peligroso y no quería que le pasará nada al cuerpo de su hermana – dijo Sasuke tranquilamente mientras subía arrastrando a su hermano

- que considerado – dijo con sarcasmo la rubia

- ¿Qué eso? – pregunto Sasuke al ver la hermosa flor

- es un regalo para Lexi – dijo escondiendo la flor detrás de ella

- pudiste a ver muerto por conseguir tan solo una flor – dijo Sasuke molesto, podrá no soportarlo pero a fin de cuentas era su hermano y lo quería aunque no lo reconocería en publico y mucho menos frente a él o debería decir ella

- no es cualquier flor, con esto estoy seguro que me perdonará – dijo feliz

- lo dudo, después de que rompiste el compromiso y casi la matas – dijo Sasuke de brazos cruzados

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto sorprendida la rubia

- ella me lo contó – dijo Sasuke tranquilamente – y fuiste un estupido por hacer eso

- pues es de familia o quieres que te recuerde tu relación con Sakura – dijo con sarcasmo

- mira no voy a pelear contigo ahora – gruño Sasuke molesto – si algo le pasa a ese cuerpo, Alexis me asesina y Naruto también, podré con uno pero no con dos Uzumaki molestos y menos cuando los dos, comparten poder con el Kyubi

- tienes razón – dijo Alexis (Itachi) dando un suspiro – mejor regresamos a Konoha, necesito hablar con mi cuñada para que me ayude

- Sakura no es tu cuñada – dijo Sasuke exaltado y sonrojado

- yo estaba hablando de Hinata – dijo Alexis (Itachi) con malicia

- hmp – fue la contestación de Sasuke, con las mejillas sonrojadas y desviando la mirada, se había delatado solo

El regreso de Konoha fue muy silencioso, ya que ambos hermanos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, cada uno pensando en sus respectivas chicas, Sasuke estaba conciente que debía de hacer algo para que Sakura comprendiera que la amaba y que había sido un tonto por a verla hecho sufrir de ese modo; Itachi por otro lado, estaba planeando la forma de cómo darle la flor a su linda Kitsune, había estado dándole vueltas al asunto y había logrado comprender y hallar la respuesta ante el enigma, un beso de amor verdadero, era la forma en que ambos pudieran regresar a la normalidad

- ¿La conseguiste? – pregunto Naruto no bien los vio acercare a la puerta principal de Konoha, Hinata estaba con él

- si y que bueno que te veo Hinata, necesito tu ayuda – dijo Alexis (Itachi) contento

- ¿En que te puedo ayudar Itachi-san? – pregunto curiosa

- ¿Lo sabe? – preguntaron ambos hermanos sorprendidos

- sabía que necesitamos no solo la ayuda de Hinata sino también de Sakura, así que ellas lo saben – dijo Naruto con seriedad por primera vez en mucho tiempo – Saku-chan fue a preparar algunas cosas para esta noche, mientras más rápido mejor

- bien entonces manos a la obra – dijo Alexis (Itachi) ansiosa

- Buena suerte – dijo Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos y entrando a la aldea

- A donde vas teme – dijo Naruto agarrándolo del cuello de su ropa – tu nos ayudaras también

- ¿Qué¿Y yo por que? – pregunto Sasuke sorprendido

- porque te conviene tanto como a mi – dijo el rubio Uzumaki mientras lo arrastraba

Sasuke no pudo evitar su mejor amigo y rival lo arrastrara por media Konoha, frente a él pudo ver la sonrisa triunfal de la loca rubia o mejor dicho del tonto de su hermano, que le dirigía

- No mas deja que vuelvas a tu cuerpo y ya veras – gruño Sasuke por lo bajo

- ¿Ayudamos? – pregunto James curioso mirándolos pasar

- Nah deja que ellos batallen esta vez – dijo Odín tranquilamente

- muy bien a ver ustedes dos vengan aquí – dijo Drew molesto, recién llegando y mirando a Naomi y a Ashley – quiero que vayan y le pidan una disculpa a Andy

- ¿Por qué debemos de disculparnos con esa traidora? – dijo Naomi molesta

- yo no pienso ir – dijo Ashley de brazos cruzados, sacando a relucir su carácter Uchiha

- Miren se que están enfadadas con ella, pero Andy no les dijo que éramos novios porque no quería que salieran lastimadas por un amor no correspondido – dijo Drew suavemente, calmándose un poco y sentándose frente a las dos niñas que lo miraban – para mi ustedes dos son como unas hermanas

- decías los mismo de mi hermana

- ¡ODIN! – grito Drew molesto

- Ok, Ok lo siento – dijo Odín levantando las manos en señal de rendición

- el asunto es que yo amo profundamente a Andy, ustedes saben como es su padre, no deja que ningún chico se le acerque, incluso yo aun no soy de su entera confianza y si me soporta es solo porque soy el mejor amigo de Odín, si decíamos abiertamente que somos novios, el señor Itachi la hubiera alejado de mi lado – explico Drew seriamente

- en el corazón nadie manda – murmuro Naomi – mama me dijo eso alguna vez, ella también se enamoro de un chico que le gustaba a su mejor amiga y durante mucho tiempo, esa amistad se perdió, hasta que se dio cuenta que tan solo era un capricho

- si mama me dijo algo parecido – dijo Ashley recordando una conversación con ella

- era el tío Sasuke – dijo una voz femenina

- ¿Andy? – preguntaron todos sorprendidos al ver a la joven con sus bellos ojos azabache enrojecidos

- la tía Sakura y la señora Ino se peleaban por el tío Sasuke como ya habrán podido ver, pero el tío Sasuke ama a la tía Sakura aunque no sabe como expresarlo y la señora Ino aun no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente por el señor Kiba y este a su vez siente algo por la tía Hinata – explico Andy sentándose

- puros triángulos y cuadrados amorosos – dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza

- el amor es problemático – dijo Shiori acostada en la rama de un árbol observando las nubes

- para ti todo es problemático – dijo Joey negando con la cabeza

- ¿Estas bien Andy? – pregunto Misty preocupada observando a la mayor de las mujeres Uchiha

**Esa noche**

**Mansión Uzumaki**

Todo se encontraba listo ya para la sorpresa, todos los que se hospedaban en la mansión Uzumaki habían cooperado para que esa noche fuera inolvidable

- ¿Esta todo? – pregunto Alexis (Itachi) hacia sus cómplices en ese plan

- todo listo – dijo Naomi en voz baja

- bien entonces manos a la obra – dijo la rubia mirando a Andy y a Odín quienes asintieron

- Espero que resulte – murmuro el menor de los Uzumaki preocupado y nervioso

Los gemelos entraron en busca de su madre, a la cual encontraron saliendo de su habitación

- Alexis-sama necesitamos que venga con nosotros – dijo Andy

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto Itachi (Alexis) extrañada – ¿Por qué traes los ojos rojos?

- es que me cayo tierra cuando estaba entrenando con Drew – mintió Andy, la verdad es que no quería preocuparla pese a que su hermano le mando una molesta mirada pero no dijo nada

- es muy importante lo que necesitamos mostrarle – dijo Odín siguiendo el plan de su padre

- bueno vamos – dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros

- Pero necesitamos cubrirle los ojos con esto – dijo Odín enseñándole un pañuelo rojo

- ¿Para? – pregunto con desconfianza

- ya lo vera – dijo Andy misteriosamente

Itachi (Alexis) estaba algo renuente pero al final termino aceptando, los gemelos lo tomaron de los brazos y le ayudaron a caminar ya que sus ojos estaban vendados, le entro algo de curiosidad¿Qué tanto tramaban los gemelos?

- ya llegamos – escucho la voz de Odín mientras sentía que se detenía

- ¿Puedo quitarme el pañuelo? – pregunto Itachi (Alexis) curioso

- aun no – dijo Andy sonriendo – espere aquí ahora volvemos

Escucho que los gemelos se fueron y ella se quedo sola o mejor dicho solo, estuvo esperando 10 min. pero al percibir que no pasaba nada y que no regresaban, decidió quitarse el pañuelo, pero de pronto, un delicioso aroma llego a su nariz, era… era…

- Flores silvestres – murmuro extrañado, llevo sus manos al pañuelo y se lo quito, al hacerlo se topo con una hermosa flor de pétalos largos color blancos con las puntas rojas y las raíces rosas, el centro era azul oscuro y el tallo y las hojas eran doradas, además de unos ojos color mar y un largo cabello dorado

- dicen que según la persona, la flor despide un aroma diferente, tu hueles a Flores Silvestres pero el aroma que yo percibo es el tuyo, Jazmines

- ¿Itachi? – Dijo sorprendido mirando a la rubia – ¿Qué haces¿Dónde conseguiste una Flor de Lux?

- Naruto me dio un mapa – dijo como quien quiere la cosa, para luego extender la flor hacia él – es para ti

Itachi (Alexis) lo miro sorprendido, según recordaba esa Flor era muy difícil de hallar y por lo general se hallaba en barrancos muy profundos y peligrosos, alargo la mano y tomo la flor, rozando la mano de ella, ambos sintieron descargas eléctricas con ese simple roce

- la busque para ti para disculparme – murmuro la rubia sonrojada – se que hice mal al haberte tratado de es forma, solo trataba de protegerte de Orochimaru, no quería que nada te pasara porque si seguíamos con nuestro compromiso y te convertías en mi esposa, hubieras muerto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto y Sasuke habían tenido que taparlos la boca a todos cuando escucharon eso, ya que nadie sabía que estaban comprometidos, los del futuro miraban esperanzados esa escena, sobre todo los gemelos pues últimamente se habían sentido mal y débiles

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Se que no tengo excusa pero eres lo más importante para mí Lexi

- pudiste a ver encontrado otra forma de salvarme – le dijo Itachi (Alexis) con frialdad, cosa que a Alexis (Itachi) se le paro el corazón de dolor

- lo siento – murmuro apenada bajando la mirada

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, tan solo los sonidos de la noche se escuchaban, Alexis en el cuerpo de Itachi, miro la flor que se encontraba en su mano, el mismo tipo de flor que Itachi le había regalado hacia muchos años atrás, la acaricio inconscientemente, elevo la vista hacia el cielo justo cuando este empezó a iluminarse con fuegos artificiales cortesía de Kankuro

- Se adelanto – murmuro Alexis (Itachi) mirando las luces

- Decías algo – pregunto su acompañante

- nada – dijo la rubia sonriendo nerviosa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Me cae que lo mato sino hace nada – murmuro Naruto molesto

- tranquilízate Naruto-kun – murmuro Hinata sujetándole por el brazo

- oigan miren Alexis esta haciendo algo – dijo Sakura viendo al mayor de los Uchiha

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi (Alexis) miro a su acompañante, jamás se había visto a si misma de esa forma, nerviosa, asustada, pero sobre todo vio en sus propios ojos, el alma de Itachi Uchiha, y lo que vio ha sido lo mismo que veía desde que era niña, cariño y amor

- Itachi – llamo en voz baja

- si Alexis

- lo he estado pensando – dijo mirándola a los ojos – y todo me lleva a una sola solución

- ¿Cuál es esa? – pregunto curiosa

Itachi (Alexis) no le respondió con palabras sino con acciones, se acerco a ella y se inclino, acercando sus rostros, era raro lo que iba a ser, pero lo había decidido, tal vez y solo tal vez, Itachi se merecía otra oportunidad, acorto la distancia entre sus rostros, depositando sus labios sobre los de la joven, Alexis (Itachi) abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal acción, los demás estaban boquiabiertos de que fuera precisamente ella quien hubiera iniciado el acercamiento, pronto dejo de pensar y tan solo sintió, rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos mientras que el la abrazaba por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo; hubo un resplandor que salio del cuerpo de los dos, debajo de sus pies se formo un extraño círculo, en cuyo interior se encontraba el emblema de las familias Uchiha y Uzumaki, rodeado de los símbolos del zodiaco chino, una corriente de chakra azul y rojo rodeo a Itachi y a Alexis, cuando todo acabo, los dos se separaron y abrieron sus ojos, mirándose fijamente

- volvimos – murmuro Itachi acariciando la mejilla de su rubia

- lo se – murmuro Alexis con una pequeña sonrisa – en más de una forma

- ¿entonces me perdonas? – pregunto Itachi curioso

- supongo que esto responderá a tu pregunta – dijo Alexis traviesa mientras volvía a besarlo y el aceptaba gustoso el beso

- SI LO LOGRAMOS – se escucho el grito de todos los demás que observaban a la pareja

- no quiero saber – dijo Alexis con el ceño fruncido mirando a todos y luego a Itachi

- ellos me ayudaron – dijo este encogiéndose de hombros

- Voy a creer en ti una vez mas, voy a olvidar todo el pasado, pero esta ves será la ultima vez pues ya no habrá ninguna siguiente, y no creas que será como antes fue, ahora tendrás que irte ganando mi corazón – canto en voz baja Alexis mirando a Itachi

- voy a protegerte más, sin lastimar tus sentimientos y levantar lo que se destruyo y construir una historia de amor, nuestro historia de amor – canto Itachi de vuelta con una sonrisa

Esa noche, bajo la luna llena y con un beso de amor, se sello una historia de amor que había sido interrumpida por la maldad de un ser oscuro o debería decir de una serpiente rastrera; ahora todo iba a ser diferente entre ellos, pero la tranquilidad aun no llegaba a Konoha, Oh no y menos aun ahora, ya que serán ahora los hermanos menores quienes sufran por la inconciencia de sus hijos… o tal vez sea las locuras de la autora de esta loca historia

* * *

**Respuesta a los review:**

Fanny.- jajajajajajajajajajajaja – se reía la autora mientras miraba a Itachi que estaba peor que ella, el si que parecía momia

Itachi.- yo no le veo la gracia – gruño molesto, sentado en una silla de ruedas

Fanny.- tu no pero yo si, jajajajajajajajajajaja

Itachi.- mejor pasemos a los review – gruño

Fanny.- seguro, al menos a mi ya me quitaron las vendas y solo me queda el yeso

**Neka Yamila**

Fanny.- sigo viva pero el que necesita protección es Itachi al menos por como llego de su tortura obligatoria de Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki

Itachi.- no me lo recuerdes – dijo asustado – aunque gracias por la porra primita

Fanny.- la canción se llama A Rabiar y es de RBD, la cantaron para BigBrother yo tan solo le quite la parte donde dice Hello BigBrother, es que cuando la oí pense de inmediato en Alexis e Itachi cantandola

Itachi.- gracias por los besos y abrazas, sobre todo Gaara que estaba más rojo que su cabello

Fanny.- y lo tengo todo grabado

**Julizzz**

Itachi.- la celo porque la quiero, no quiero que ningun chico se aproveche de mi linda princesa Kitsune junior

Fanny.- Andy sabe cuidarse sola Itachi, además Drew jamás le haria nada, en cuanto a lo de enterarse bueno eso lo harán en tres capitulos más en el penultimo

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki**

Fanny.- creo amiga que te pasaste con la tortura pero al menos me lo regresaste vivo

Itachi.- te odio Ale – gruño molesto – no mas deja que me recupere y veras

Fanny.- no vera nada, si le haces algo a mi amiga, te doy un boleto sin regreso rumbo al Hades

Itachi.- son iguales de abusadoras – dijo medio asustado

Fanny.- aja claro, bueno amiga espero que te guste este capitulo

**Brenda**** jet aime**

Itachi.- muack – el beso que me pediste y tienes suerte de que Alexis no este

Fanny.- ¿Por qué quieres que le de una paliza a Sasuke? No entiendo

Itachi.- mi hermano es insoportable pero no creo que sea para tanto

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

Fanny.- muchas gracias por aclararme eso amigo y que te guste el capitulo, veras que en este todo se arregla

**Haruka-chan27**

Fanny.- ya sabes como son los niños, en fin me alegra que te guste el capitulo

**Roo-16**

Fanny.- gracias por tu comentario espero que sigas la historia

**Gamy Gasny**

Fanny.- como podras ver en este capitulo todo se solucionara así que espero que continúes la historia


	8. Pequeños Problemas 1 Parte

**Fics para recomendar:**

**Neka Yamila **(se las recomiendo Dattebayo, allí también sale Alexis Uzumaki)

El Resurgir de los Clanes

Con los ninjas en la escuela

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei** en Beyblade (es otro fic que seguro les agradara Dattebayo, allí participo como Alex Hiwatari)

I´m with you

Hola siento mucho la tardanza pero hasta el día de ayer pude terminar mis trabajos finales y tan solo me quedan entregarlos, así que como este viernes termino mi primer semestre en la UANL podré publicar más rápido, así que por el momento ténganme un poco de paciencia, bien pasando a otra cosa por allí leí que una autora se a plagiado un fic de una amiga de Sakurass pues bien la verdad es que tengo un poquito de miedo de que alguien se plagié este fic o algún otro mío aunque talvez no sea así porque no se si soy realmente una buena escritora como para que alguien me plagié aun así les pido por favor que si ven algún fic de otra autora MUY parecido al mío de Choque de Generaciones me lo informe es solo por precaución hoy en día no se puede estar seguro de nada ni siquiera escribiendo. Sin más que decirles pasemos al fic aunque antes quisiera dar otra explicación

Este capitulo junto con los siguientes dos se encuentra basado en Pequeño Orgullo by Maytelu, PERO no será igual, desde luego que no… el siguiente capitulo será exclusivamente HinaxNaru y el siguiente a ese SakuxSasu aunque claro Naruto y Sasuke serán todavía niños hasta el final del tercer capitulo de pequeño problema que es cuando regresan a la normalidad, las chicas transmitirán su sentir en una canción mientras observan a los lindos angelitos dormir

**Fic dedicado muy especialmente a Neka-Yamila, DREIGNUS y Haruka-chan27, con quienes me he inspirada para realizar este fic**

**Nota.- **_Naruto no me pertenece ya quisiera yo pero ni modo_

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Pequeño Problema 1era Parte**

**Una semana después (como vuela el tiempo)**

Los pájaros cantaban alegremente, los habitantes despertaban felices en una hermosa mañana¿La razón? Itachi Uchiha y Alexis Uzumaki **POR FIN** habían hecho las pases y ahora eran una feliz pareja de novios, por consiguiente las bromas había acabad y Konoha podía respirar tranquila sin andar todos paranoicos. Ese día, se cumplían dos meses desde la llegada de ella, sus amigas y los del futuro a la aldea por lo tanto la rubia había decidido preparar algo especial, en eso estaba cuando de pronto sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura y un musculoso cuerpo pegado en su espalda

- Buenos días mi linda Kitsune – murmuro cierto moreno en su oído para luego besarle el cuello

- Buenos días cariño – dijo Alexis sonriendo mientras giraba y besaba a su guapo novio

- Creo que voy a vomitar – dijo Sasuke con una mueca de asco asomado por la puerta de la cocina junto con el resto

- No se porque cada vez que veo esa escena me dan escalofríos – dijo Kankuro nervioso

- Es que nada puede ser tranquilo desde la llegada de ella – dijo Naruto conociendo perfectamente a su hermana

- Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a esa escena – dijo Odín tranquilamente

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Gaara extrañado

- Nuestros padres son así – dijo Andy – /Por no decir que son ellos/ - pensó la rubia un tanto divertida

**Oficina de la Hokage**

**Esa misma tarde**

- Ah al fin paz y tranquilidad – dijo Tsunade tomando, extrañamente, una taza de té

- Por fin las peleas terminaron – dijo Kurenai aliviada

- No más bromas – secundo Kakashi acostado en un sillón con la cabeza en las piernas de Kurenai (esos dos tienen algo desde que los incluyeron en el loco plan de la Uzumaki)

- No más desastres – dijo Asuma fumando cerca de la ventana abierta

- Ahora Konoha podrá respirar tranquila – dijo Gai sonriendo sentado en una silla

- ¡Ah que tranquilidad! – dijeron a coro los 5

- ¡TSUNADE-SAMA! – se escucho el grito de nuestros protagonistas

- Hablamos demasiado pronto -.-! – dijeron a coro los 5

La Hokage y los 4 sensei salieron para ver que les pasaba ahora a sus discípulos pero al salir se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver como Shikamaru y Neji peleaban con un niño de no más de 5 años, de cabello negro y ojos azabache que no quería estar quieto y que se les hacía MUY familiar, a un lado de Hinata se encontraba un niño rubio de ojos azules con curiosas marcas en sus mejillas como bigotes

- ¿Pero que rayos…? – dijo Kurenai sorprendida

- ¿Qué paso¿Quiénes son esos niños? – pregunto Kakashi sorprendido

- No lo va a creer cuando se lo digamos – dijo Misty nerviosa mientras que detrás de ella, Alex y Ashley estaban abrazadas llorando como magdalenas

- Saben ahora parecen hermanos gemelos – dijo Temari observando a Atem, al niño con el que su novio y el chico Hyuga peleaban, a Tetsu y al niño rubio

- ¿Na… Naruto? – pregunto Tsunade boquiabierta al ver al niño rubio

El niño rubio no contesto al contrario se escondió detrás de Hinata viendo a todos con grandes y temerosos ojos color cielo

- No salimos de una para meternos a otra – dijo Asuma con un creciente dolor de cabeza

- ¿Alguien podría explicarme? – pidió Gai estupefacto

- Vera Gai-sensei todo comenzó… - empezó a contar Lee

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Una misión? – preguntaron todos sorprendidos hacia los mayores de la casa

- Si – dijo Alexis con mochila en mano y en la otra una lista que luego le paso a Temari – Tsunade-obachan nos dio a Itachi y a mi una misión solo tardaremos dos días en regresar si nos vamos ahora

- Por lo tanto Temari y Kankuro por ser los mayores después de nosotros se quedaran a cargo de la casa – dijo Itachi apareciendo en la sala con mochila acuestas

- Si algo le pasa a mi Naru-kun en mi ausencia lo entierro vivos¿Queda claro? – amenazó Alexis mirando a todos

- como el agua – dijo Kankuro escondiéndose detrás de Temari

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Temari refiriéndose a la hoja

- Lo que no se debe de hacer en nuestra ausencia principalmente una fiesta – dijo Itachi mientras tomaba a su novia por la cintura y la alejaba de Naruto al cual estaba casi ahogando en un abrazo de boa constrictor

- vayan con cuidado – dijo Andy preocupada

- No te preocupes estaremos bien – dijo Itachi sonriendo mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba la cabeza de la rubia, costumbre que había adquirido recientemente – Adiós cuídense y cuiden a mi estupido hermano menor

Itachi arrastrando a su novia no le dio tiempo a Sasuke de reaccionar en ese momento, así que Sasuke solo pudo maldecir por lo bajo

- Bueno al parecer nos quedamos solos – dijo Hermione mirando a todos

- ¿Hacemos una fiesta? – pregunto James sonriendo

- No – dijeron a coro Sasuke, Gaara, Leo, Drew, Andy, Misty, Hermione, Ray, Temari y Kankuro

- Si – dijeron a coro Naruto, Shiori, Joey, Naomi, Alex, Ashley, Odín y Hana

- somos mayoría así que la fiesta no se hace – dijo Temari con seriedad

- Además si algo sale mal, Alexis me asesina y yo aprecio mucho mi vida – dijo Kankuro tomando enserio su responsabilidad por primera vez

- Que aburridos son – se quejo Naomi

- ¿Y si limpiamos la casa? – propuso Leo mirando a todos quienes la vieron como si estuviera loca – oigan estamos viviendo en la casa de Alexis y Naruto-san, debemos de ser agradecidos limpiando

- Yo mejor me voy a mi casa – dijo Sasuke dando media vuelta pero Naruto alcanzo a sujetarlo del cuello de su ropa

- De eso nada teme – dijo Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente – tu ayudaras como los otros

- ¿y yo porque? – pregunto este alzando una ceja

- porque te has hospedado en MI casa y has comido MI comida – dijo Naruto tranquilamente – por lo tanto lo pagarás ayudando a limpiar la casa

- Te detesto – gruño Sasuke molesto

- lo que tu digas teme – dijo Naruto ignorando su mirada

DIN DONG

- Yo voy – dijo Ashley yendo a la puerta principal, al abrirla se topo extrañamente al resto de los shinobis

- Hola Ashley ¿se encuentra Sasuke-kun? – preguntaron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo para luego matarse con la mirada

- ¿EH? Si mi pa… ME PARECE que si – dijo Ashley corrigiéndose a tiempo, la habían tomado desprevenida

Ashley hizo pasar a todos los cuales se dirigieron hacia la sala donde los demás estaban repartiéndose los deberes, preparados ya con lo necesario para limpiar una casa

-¿Qué hacen vestidos así? – pregunto Kiba divertido al verlo con delantales y pañuelos en la cabeza

- ¿van a una fiesta de disfraces o que? – pregunto Neji mordiéndose el labio para no soltar una carcajada

- no, lo que pasa es que vamos a limpiar la casa – dijo Temari con la mano en la cadera, detrás de ella Sasuke y Gaara traían una cara sepulcral por verse en ese atuendo tan humillante pero a Sasuke se le ocurrió una idea

- y llegan justo a tiempo para ayudarnos – dijo Sasuke con una maliciosa sonrisa

- Estas demente – dijeron los chicos negándose a ayudarles

- por mi no hay problema – dijo Sakura sonriendo – de hecho Alexis me llamo y me dijo que vigilara que limpiaran bien la casa

- Odio cuando mi hermana manipula todo – dijo Naruto suspirando

- Naru-kun ¿yo también puedo ayudarles? – pregunto Hinata sonrojada mirando al rubio

- claro Hina-chan – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pasando su mano por los hombros de una sonrojada pero feliz Hinata

- vaya que esas lecciones funcionaron – murmuro Alex a su primo mayor quien asintió

Al final y luego de una larga discusión y chantaje, todos se separaron para limpiar la casa en su totalidad, a Naruto y a Sasuke les toco el primer piso del lado norte que era la biblioteca, el despacho del 4° (según yo el padre de Naruto), una bodega y una extraña habitación llena de repisas y libros algo viejos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- y después de que los vimos entran en ese pasillo, escuchamos una explosión y cuando llegamos nos encontramos a estos dos niños inconscientes en el suelo, nos costo mucho trabajo traerlos cuando despertaron ya que el rubio se escondía de todos y se negaba a irse llamando a su neechan y el otro exigía que lo trataran con respeto y que quería a su Aniki – termino de contar Lee

- Alex y Ashley dijeron que ese cuarto era una bodega de posiciones y al parecer Naruto y Sasuke movieron algún estante, se cayo un frasco con poción y lo baño al menos por los rastros que quedaron en su ropa y cabellos – contó Neji aun batallando con el endemoniado mocoso

- por lo que deducimos que estos dos son Naruto y Sasuke rejuvenecidos – dijo Tenten nerviosa

- Alexis me va a matar – gimió Kankuro asustado

- ¿Qué clase de poción era? – pregunto Tsunade hacia todos los demás

- una poción rejuvenecedora – dijo Andy con seriedad – Odín, Drew y yo que tenemos más conocimientos en pociones logramos identificar que clase de poción es y también como revertirla lo malo es que los ingredientes no se encuentran en las cercanías si los mandamos traer se tardaría una semana o un mes en llegar, además de que ninguno de nosotros la sabemos preparar excepto Alexis-san

- solo recibieron un poco de la poción así que lo más seguro es que los efectos duren poco, tal vez una semana máximo – dijo Drew

- lo malo es que cuando Alexis-san e Itachi regresen nos lincharan – dijo Kiba preocupado

- ni lo digas – dijeron los demás nerviosos

- oigan un poco de ayuda con este mocoso no nos haría mal – dijo Shikamaru molesto

Kakashi se acerco a Neji y a Shikamaru y tomo a Chibi Sasuke alzando lo suficiente como para el Uchiha lo viera a los ojos y dejara de patalear

- Suéltame – exigió el pequeño molesto

- lo haré hasta que te tranquilices Sasuke – dijo Kakashi tranquilamente

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre si no te conozco? Además mama me dijo que no hablara con extraños – dijo Sasuke mirándolos con el ceño fruncido

- soy amigo de tu papa – dijo Kakashi sonriendo – pero muy lejano, el, tu mama y tu hermano Itachi se fueron a una misión pero tu Aniki regresa pasado mañana así que te ha puesto a cargo de nosotros

El pequeño Uchiha miro a Kakashi como no creyéndose eso, luego miro a los demás que los observaban

- ¿Por qué debería de quedarme con esa cuerda de locos? – Pregunto Sasuke – mire no más como se comportan, ni siquiera me tiene respeto soy un Uchiha y merezco respeto

- Siempre pensé que Sasuke fue consentido pero no tanto – dijo Sakura sorprendida y ciertamente molesta

- yo lo mato – gruño Kiba a punto de abalanzarse sobre el sino fuera por Shino y Chouji

- ¿Tu que piensas Naruto? – pregunto Tsunade mirando el rubio oculto detrás de Hinata, todas las miradas se posaron en él poniéndolo nervioso

- eto… yo – murmuro el pequeño rubio – ¿Dónde esta mi neechan?

- se fue a una misión con los Uchiha pero ella también regresa pasado mañana – dijo Tsunade con suavidad

- no me quiero quedar solo – murmuro el rubio conteniendo las lagrimas – no quiero que me vuelvan a pegar

- ¿Pegarte? – pregunto Gaara un poco sorprendido

- Hai – dijo Chibi Naruto mirándolos – unos niños me lanzaron piedras el otro día, decían que yo era un monstruo

La expresión de todos era un poema, jamás pensaron escuchar eso de Naruto y mucho menos ver como hacia el intento de contener las lágrimas además parecía muy asustado

- eres un miedoso – dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio, Kakashi ya lo había puesto en el suelo

- las piedras son muy duras – se quejo el rubio pero sin salir de su escondite

- obvio que si dobe – dijo Sasuke como si fuera obvio

- Oh por Kami – dijo Ino sorprendida – jamás pensé que la niñez de Naruto hubiera sido tan trágica

- Es normal – dijo Tsunade dando un suspiro – considerando que para Naruto nada fue fácil desde la muerte de su familia incluso Alexis también tuvo una infancia difícil

- bien creo que alguien debería de hacerse cargo de los dos mientras que los demás buscamos los ingredientes – dijo Odín captando la atención de los demás – será más rápido si nosotros vamos ¿no les parece?

- Odín tiene razón – dijo Naomi – nosotros somos más rápidos que ustedes además de tener nuestro propio sistema de transporte

- ¿Quién se hará cargo de ellos? – pregunto Sai curioso

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, nadie parecía querer cuidar a dos críos de 5 años sobre todo al Chibi Sasuke

- yo puedo hacerme cargo de Naruto – dijo Hinata levantando la mirada

- ¿Esta segura Hinata-sama? – Pregunto Neji mirando a la chica – no creo que a Hiashi-sama le haga mucha gracia eso

- Estos segura – dijo Hinata bastante segura, de hecho les asombraba el gran cambio que la chica había dado desde la llegada de Alexis, ahora no tartamudeaba y parecía más segura de si misma

- bien entonces Naruto se ira con Hinata de todos modos dudo que quiera irse con alguien más – dijo Kurenai al ver como Naruto seguía aferrado a la ropa de Hinata

- ¿Y Sasuke? – pregunto Asuma curioso

Allí hubo otro silencio, ninguno de los chicos parecía querer hacerse cargo de él, por otro lado las Kunoichi se miraban entre si para luego mirar a Ino y Sakura, la primera no parecía querer puesto que ella no se llevaba muy bien con los niños pequeños, Sakura dio un suspiro y levanto la mano

- yo me haré cargo de él – dijo Sakura, los adultos sonrieron pues como que ya conocían la respuesta, Sasuke por otro lado

- ¿_ELLA_ será mi niñera? – Pregunto Sasuke con incredulidad – pero si se ve que es una _molestia_

Sakura apretó con fuerza el puño al escuchar eso, los demás se alejaron sutilmente al ver la vena palpitante en la cabeza de la pelirosada, Sasuke con caras de pocos amigos y de brazos cruzados miraba a Sakura, no había sido un buen principio pero quien sabe talvez a medida que pasé el tiempo las cosas cambiaran.

* * *

**Respuesta a los review:**

Fanny.- ¿te quietaron ya las vendas? – pregunto mirando a Itachi que llegaba en muletas

Itachi.- si pero tengo que traer este endemoniado yeso hasta la próxima semana

Fanny.- estas de buen humor, Alexis te consintió ¿verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa pícara

Itachi.- y no sabes como – murmuro sonrojado

Fanny.- mejor pasemos a los review – dijo sonriendo divertido no todos los días se ve a Itachi Uchiha sonrojado

**Neka Yamila**

Fanny.- el video que me pediste Aoi-chan ya te lo envié espero que lo hayas recibido, se ve muy mono Gaara sonrojado

Itachi.- sigo sin entender que le ve mi prima a ese mapache pelirrojo – gruño por lo bajo

¡ZAZ!

Itachi.- ¿POR QUE ME PEGAS? – grito molesto mirando a la autora que le dio con la enciclopedia en la cabeza

Fanny.- por llamar mapache pelirrojo a Gaara-kun – dijo molesta para luego agregar ya más calmada – tienes razón Aoi al fin este zoquete a podido reconquistar a su linda Kitsune

Itachi.- uy cuanto aprecio me tienes – dijo con sarcasmo –

Fanny.- pronto nuestros queridos shinobis descubrirán de donde es que vienen Andy y los demás pero se llevaran más de una sorpresa ese día te lo aseguro, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia Neka, Yamila y Aoi nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

**Julizzz**

Itachi.- me importa un comino a mi niña nadie la alejara de mi lado

Fanny.- reitero Andy sabe cuidarse sola Itachi, además Drew jamás le haría nada, además yo se perfectamente que Drew pese a todo te cae bien

Itachi.- odio cuando me lees el pensamiento

Fanny.- vamos Itachi admitelo

Itachi.- ¿me dejaras en paz?

Fanny.- si

Itachi.- vale me cae bien Drew y dejo que sea novio de mi Andy – dijo Resignado, al fondo se escucha un grito eufórico

Fanny.- ves que no fue tan difícil – dijo divertida – nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y muchas gracias por tu animo en tres capitulos más se sabrá la verdad

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki**

Fanny.- Ok entonces Ale será me alegra de que sigas el fic

Itachi.- ¿Qué clase de as tienes? – pregunto curioso

Fanny.- como si te lo fuera a decir – dijo con sarcasmo

Itachi.- reitero las detesto

**Brenda**** jet aime**

Itachi.- Fanny-chan es fan de mi estupido Otouto así que no lo matara

Fanny.- no pero nada me impide hacerlo sufrir por no decidirse por Sakura

Itachi.- si que eres vengativa

Fanny.- no soy vengativa solo tardo en olvidar las ofensas soy cancer que esperabas, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

**Dragon202**

Fanny.- aquí esta la continuación y gracias por leer esta locura

**Haruka-chan27**

Fanny.- si a mi también me encanta Itachi pero si lo digo en voz alta Alexis es capaz de matarme

Itachi.- no te hará nada – dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros

Fanny.- y la vez que me ataco cuando te dije que te verías Kawai en traje de baño

Itachi.- es que estaba estresada

Fanny.- aja claro como digas – dijo con sarcasmo – lo que dijo Sasuke bueno creo que no lo puse correctamente de hecho era Naruto el que no quería que nada le pase al cuerpo de Alexis pero Itachi lo entendió de la misma forma que tu

**Roo-16**

Fanny.- si mucho dicen que en verdad hacen una linda pareja en fin gracias por tu comentario

**Lena Haruno**

Fanny.- gracias por leer el fic en verdad no esperaba que tuviera tanto éxito

**L.I.T.**

Fanny.- siento la tardanza pero aquí esta la continuación, sigue la historia

**Isa**

Fanny.- eh estado un poco ocupada así que tenme un poco de paciencia pero aquí esta la continuación

**Himeno-Asakura**

Itachi.- es demadiado precipitado ¿no crees?

Fanny.- para el amor no hay tiempo ni espacio

Itachi.- y ahora tu que mosca traes

Fanny.- estoy leyendo Romeo y Julieta

Itachi.- con razón bien Himeno primero conózcanse un poco más si pero de todos modos si te doy la mano de mi hijo

Fanny.- ¿solo la mano? Mejor dale todo el cuerpo

Itachi.- se sobre entiende Fan-chan

Fanny.- Oh en fin este es el ultimo review así que aquí nos despedimos por cierto tengo pensado hacer una pequeña colección de Omakes de esta historia así que pido su ayuda ustedes solo denme un tema y que personajes de esta historia quieren que estén por ejemplo el primero Omake que tengo pensado subir se llamara Marea Roja y en ella los prota serán Itachi y Andy las chicas me entenderán de que hablo, los temas tienen que ser ya sea vergonzosos o de romance como gusten


	9. Pequeños Problemas 2 Parte

**Fics para recomendar**

El Resurgir de los Clanes y Con los ninjas en la escuela by **Neka Yamila **(se las recomiendo Dattebayo, allí también sale Alexis Uzumaki)

I´m with you by **Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei** en Beyblade (es otro fic que seguro les agradara Dattebayo, allí participo como Alex Hiwatari)

Este capitulo y el siguiente se encuentra basado en Pequeño Orgullo by Maytelu, PERO no será igual, desde luego que no… como dije en el capitulo anterior, este será exclusivamente HinaxNaru y el siguiente a ese SakuxSasu aunque claro Naruto y Sasuke serán todavía niños hasta el final del tercer capitulo de pequeño problema que es cuando regresan a la normalidad, las chicas transmitirán su sentir en una canción mientras observan a los lindos angelitos dormir. Ahora bien en este capitulo hay dos escenas en donde Alexis e Itachi saldrán, la primera parte de la escena saldrá en este capitulo y la continuación será en el siguiente, las cosas ocurren al mismo tiempo por ejemplo: Hinata, Neji y Naruto llegaran a la Mansión Hyuga al mismo tiempo que Sakura, Sai y Sasuke lleguen a la casa de la pelirosada espero que no se líen sino me entienden entonces mandenme un mail para explicarles… **la escena en la que Hinata se da cuenta de que Naruto es el portador del Kyubi esta basada en el capitulo 9 de la historia de Haruka-chan27 El destino del clan Uzumaki, la canción es Azul de las Jeans.**

**Fic dedicado muy especialmente a Neka-Yamila, DREIGNUS y Haruka-chan27, con quienes me he inspirada para realizar este fic**

**Nota.- **_Naruto no me pertenece ya quisiera yo pero ni modo, si algunas características de los nuevos personajes a alguien se le hace conocidas es porque me he basado un poco en la historia de Haruka-chan y la de otra autora/autor que no recuerdo como se llama en este momento PERO no es un plagio, de una vez lo digo, sino una especie de homenaje _

**

* * *

****Capitulo 9**

**Pequeño problema: Miedo y Alegría **

**DIA 1**

**Mansión Hyuga, Esa misma tarde**

- bien Naru-chan te quedaras aquí hasta pasado mañana – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras entraban en su casa

El pequeño Naruto miraba a todos lados sorprendido, esa casa era más grande que la Mansión Uzumaki, Neji detrás de ellos cargaba unas cuantas bolsas con ropa para Naruto que habían comprado ya que el rubio no podía quedarse con esa ropa que Drew había achicado para su tío

- es muy grande – dijo mirando a todos lados

- Hinata hija que bueno que… - Hiashi Hyuga se detuvo y miro como su hija y su sobrino traían a un niño de 5 años que se le hacía familiar – ¿Quién es ese niño?

- ¿Se lo decimos? – murmuro Neji en voz baja

- pues…

- HINATA HYUGA – grito de pronto Hiashi asustando a Hinata, Neji y Chibi Naruto que se escondió detrás de Hinata – ACASO HAS TENIDO UN HIJO CON EL UZUMAKI ESE Y NO ME HABÍAS DICHO

Hinata se sonrojo, Neji se cubrió el rostro con la mano y el chibi lo miro confundido

- No tío ese niño es Naruto Uzumaki – dijo Neji salvando a su prima – tuvo un accidente con una poción al igual que Sasuke Uchiha, ambos ahora son dos niños de 5 años y Naruto se quedara aquí hasta pasado mañana que es cuando los efectos de la poción desaparecerán o Ray y los demás logren traer los ingredientes para hacer el antídoto

- ¿Y su hermana¿No debería de cuidarlo ella? – pregunto Hiashi bastante incrédulo

- Alexis-sama se fue a una misión con Itachi – dijo Hinata mientras se agachaba y cargaba al pequeño Naruto – es por eso que Tsunade-sama dejo que Naru-chan se quedará aquí

- De acuerdo – dijo Hiashi suspirando – ¿y esas bolsas?

- son ropa para Naruto – dijo Neji tranquilamente – Iruka-sensei guardo la ropa de Naruto cuando era niño así que la usaremos para que se cambie

- Hola – saludo Hanabi con una sonrisa llegando hasta donde estaba su padre, su hermana y su primo – ¿Quién es él?

- es una larga historia Hanabi – dijo Neji con un creciente dolor de cabeza

Debido a que Naruto era muy pequeño y además de que seguramente tendría miedo, se decidió que dormiría en la habitación de Hinata cosa que ni a Hiashi ni a Neji le gusto para nada pero no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar, Hanabi se quedo prendada de lo lindo que era el portador del Kyubi cuando era un pequeño niño y se la paso el resto de la tarde jugando con él, Naruto al principio no quiso separarse de Hinata porque tenía miedo de que esas personas que no conocía le hicieran algo malo pero la Hyuga le explico que eran sus amigos y que jamás lo dañarían, así que termino aceptando… fue la mejor tarde de su corta vida o al menos que el recordará, ya que tuvo una habitación llena de juguetes que podía utilizar con su nueva amiga Hanabi Hyuga. Pero entonces llego la hora de cenar y Naruto necesitaba un baño

- A no me niego rotundamente – dijo Neji mirando a su prima cuando le pidió bañar a Naruto

- Pero Neji-nissan yo no puedo bañarlo porque… porque… – Hinata estaba más roja que el cabello de Gaara, era más que obvio que no podía bañarlo ella

- Ella tiene razón Neji – dijo una voz desde el pasillo

- TENTEN – dijeron a coro ambos primos sorprendidos

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Neji sorprendido y sonrojado

- vengo a ayudarles un poco – dijo Tenten divertida – Neji es más que obvio que Hinata no puede bañar a Naruto así que tendrás que hacerlo tu

- Pero…

- Yo se bañarme solo – dijo el pequeño que había escuchado y observado toda la conversación, las Kunoichi y el shinobi lo observaron sorprendidos – Alexis-neechan solo me vigila para que no me caiga jabón en los ojos o me resbale

- bueno asunto solucionado – dijo Tenten sonriendo – ven Hinata vamos a buscarle ropa adecuada para dormir

Sin dejar que Neji les pudiera decir algo, ambas Kunoichi se fueron dejándole solo con el pequeño Naruto que lo observaba a su vez con grandes ojos azules

- No puedo creer que haga esto – murmuro Neji molesto mientras tomaba de la mano a Chibi Naruto y lo guiaba al baño

Por andar refunfuñando, Neji no pudo observar la maliciosa sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro del pequeño rubio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En alguna parte de la Tierra de las Olas**

- Estas muy pensativa Hime Kitsune – dijo Itachi mirando a su novia sentada en el suelo observando la fogata

- ah – dijo la rubia mirando al Uchiha – iie, tan solo pensaba en mi pequeño Naru

- ¿lo sigues llamando así? – dijo Itachi divertido sentándose a su lado y abrazándola

- no importa cuanto tiempo pase aun sigue siendo mi pequeño hermanito – dijo Alexis acomodándose en aquellos fuertes brazos

- ¿y en que específicamente pensabas con referente a Naruto? – pregunto curioso

- en cuando era niño, como siempre lo defendía de los abusivos que le lanzaban piedras tan solo por ser el contenedor del Kyubi aunque ellos no lo sabían, tan solo se dejaban guiar por sus padres

- Si fue un tiempo muy duro para ambos – dijo Itachi recordando aquel tiempo tan malo para su hermosa novia y su hiperactivo cuñado

- lo bueno es que Naruto ya creció porque aunque no lo aparenta cuando era niño era el mismísimo demonio – dijo Alexis riendo

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto curioso mirando a su chica

- jajájajá porque aunque aparentaba ser inocente y todo un angelito en realidad no lo era

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Se los juro él empezó – se quejo un completamente empapado Neji mirando a Tenten y Hinata esta ultima con Chibi Naruto en brazos rodeado por una toalla

- Neji dudo mucho que esto lo haya hecho un crío de 5 años – dijo Tenten de brazos cruzados

El baño parecía más alberca que otra cosa, totalmente inundado con las paredes llenas de pasta y jabón

- Gomenasai – murmuro el pequeño Naruto mirando con ojos grandes y azules hacía Neji quien solo lo miro molesto

- no te preocupes Naru-chan – dijo Hinata tapándolo mejor con la toalla – vamos a mi habitación para cambiarte

- En verdad no puedo creer lo que paso – dijo Tenten una vez que Hinata se fue

- Tenten te lo juro, ese mocoso es un manipulador – gruño Neji exprimiéndose su larga cabellera

- Neji, estamos hablando de Naruto – dijo Tenten como si la cosa fuera obvia

- Hay cosas de Naruto que aun no conocemos – dijo Neji de brazos cruzados – Ojala Alexis vuelva pronto

- ¿Cómo crees que le este yendo a Sakura con Sasuke? – pregunto Tenten pensativa

- peor de lo que me esta yendo a mí te lo aseguro – dijo Neji soltando un suspiro

**DIA 2**

Hinata no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado poder compartir su cama con su adorado Naruto, por otro lado el pequeño Naruto había dormido placidamente recostado en el pecho de Hinata y dado que la heredera del Souke se desarrollo notablemente en ese tiempo pues… ya se imaginaran como durmió, Ojala no recuerde eso seguro le dará un ataque y seguro Neji lo asesinará, Hinata soltó un suspiro y empezó a acariciar el rubio cabello del chibi

- me pregunto ¿Por qué los adultos de la aldea te odiaran tanto Naru-kun? – murmuro Hinata mirando el techo de tu habitación –

- porque soy un monstruo – murmuro una vocecita

Hinata bajo la mirada sorprendida para toparse con unos lindos ojos azules como el cielo

- Naru-chan – dijo Hinata sorprendida

- Ohayo Hina-chan – saludo alegremente el pequeño

- ¿Por qué dices que eres un monstruo? – pregunto Hinata curiosa

- es mejor que no lo sepas – dijo levantándose y sentándose en la cama

- Recuerdas… recuerdas quien soy y lo que paso – pregunto Hinata mirándolo

- Hai, eres mi amiga Hinata Hyuga – dijo con una sonrisa – recuerdo el accidente que hizo que estuviera de esta edad

- ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes? – pregunto Hinata sentándose

- porque lo acabo de recordar

Hubo un momento de silencio, ambos tan solo se miraban hasta que Hinata rompió el silencio

- Me gustaría poder conocerte mejor Naru-chan, entender porque la gente te odia tanto – dijo Hinata mirando al chibi Naruto con preocupación

- No quiero que te alejes por eso no te lo digo – dijo chibi Naruto bajando la cabeza

- nunca me alejaría de ti no importa que tan grave sea lo que tengas que decirme – dijo Hinata desesperada, sentía como se iba alejando poco a poco de Naruto

Hubo silencio de vuelta, más incomodo que el anterior, Hinata soltó un suspiro y se levanto

- De acuerdo – dijo Hinata mirando al Chibi – esperare pacientemente hasta que sientas la suficiente confianza para decírmelo

- Gomenasai – murmuro bajando la mirada

Hinata tomo algunas cosas y se metió al baño de su habitación para tomar una ducha, Chibi Naruto se acostó en la cama, percibiendo el olor de Hinata

- Si te digo que soy el contenedor del Kyubi lo más seguro es que te alejes de mi y no quiero eso, no ahora que al fin me doy cuenta de que me gustas – murmuro Chibi Naruto conteniendo las lagrimas

- **eres un cobarde mocoso **– dijo una ronca y áspera voz en la cabeza del mini rubio

- _Ya te habías tardado Kyubi, seguro te has divertido a lo grande con lo que me paso_

- **la verdad es que si y aun más lo que le hiciste al chico Hyuga**

-_ no pude evitarlo jejeje _

- **pero volviendo al asunto principal mocoso, deberías de decirle a la chica sobre mi**

- _para que, no quiero que le hagas nada_

-** eh estado pensado todo este tiempo, desde que apareciste en mi celda… creo que ya es hora de tener descendencia**

- _¿A que te refieres?_

- **la verdad es que no me molestaría tener algunas crías correteando alrededor mío**

-_ jajajaja no me digas que ya te sonó el reloj biológico _

- **No te burles maldito mocoso**

- Naru-chan ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Hinata preocupada

- eh si, si estoy bien – dijo Chibi Naruto interrumpiendo su charla con el Kyubi

- seguro es que llevo 5 minutos hablándote

- Estoy bien Hina-chan Dattebayo – dijo alegremente

- de acuerdo, ven Drew-san vino a ayudarme con tu baño, no se porque Neji-nissan ya no quiso hacerlo – dijo Hinata confundida

Chibi Naruto sonrió divertido al recordar eso mientras que el Kyubi se revolcaba de la risa al recordar eso también. El Resto de la mañana y tarde paso sin problemas, excepto claro que Hanabi y Naruto se habían unido y pusieron patas arriba la Mansión Hyuga, Neji se negó a ayudar a Hinata a atrapar a esos dos pero solo basto unas palabras de Tenten para que accediera a ayudar, Hinata por otro lado quedo muy cansada luego de 4 horas de perseguir a esos dos diablillos, ahora mismo se dirigía hacia el Ichiraku donde se reuniría con los demás, Chibi Naruto iba tomado de su mano mirando el suelo nervioso, ya que las personas que se topaban, miraban a Naruto sorprendidos al verlo de ese tamaño y edad, murmuraban en voz baja bastante preocupados más por su seguridad que por Naruto, Hinata al notar las miradas y lo susurros, tomo a Naruto en brazos y aumento la velocidad hasta llegar la Ichiraku, donde pudo escuchar un escándalo. Al entrar vio como Sai se encontraba discutiendo con Chibi Sasuke quien a su vez estaba parado en el asiento, Sakura trataba de bajar a Sasuke para que no se cayera, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Leo, Gaara, Lee, Hana, Tenten, Neji, Chouji, Shino y Kankuro observaban todo con una gota de sudor sin atreverse a intervenir

- Hola – saludo Hinata llegando y mirando la pelea perpleja

- Hola Hinata – saludo Ino con una sonrisa

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con Naruto? – pregunto Kiba curioso – Neji nos ha contado que a él no le ha ido bien

- sigo insistiendo que es un manipulador – gruño Neji por lo bajo recibiendo un codazo por parte de Tenten

- A mi bien aunque estuve como 4 horas persiguiéndolo junto a Hanabi para que no volvieran loco a Otousan – dijo Hinata poniendo a Naruto en una silla

- ¿Por qué pelean los temes? – pregunto Naruto curioso

- No me llames así Chibi dobe – gruño Sasuke dejando de discutir con Sai y dejando que Sakura lo sentara

- Lo que digas Sasuke-teme – dijo Naruto ignorándolo – quiero un plato de ramen

- Sasuke por favor – pidió Sakura mirando al chibi Uchiha cuando este se disponía a contestarle a Naruto, Chibi Sasuke solo se cruzo de brazos y se quedo bien sentadito

- por tu cara me imagino que no te ha ido bien – dijo Leo mirando a la pelirosada quien negó con la cabeza

- no, Sasuke se la pasa mandándome y discutiendo con Sai y no se porque – dijo Sakura soltando un suspiro

- Brujita linda se te apetece un ramen va por mi cuenta – dijo Sai mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa

- pues yo…

- Sakura la silla es incomoda – dijo Chibi Sasuke llamando la atención de Sakura – puedo sentarme contigo

- claro Sasuke-chan – dijo Sakura cargándolo y poniéndolo sobre su regazo, el chibi le dirigido una mirada triunfal a un muy enojado Sai

Los demás intercambiaron una mirada incrédula ante la escena frente a sus ojos¿acaso Sasuke estaba celoso de la atención que Sakura tenía con Sai¿Sai sentía algo por Sakura?

- Sakura ¿estas segura de que no sabes porque pelean tanto? – pregunto Temari incrédula, la pelirosada negó con la cabeza

- Eres una maldita afortunada Frentuda – gruño Ino molesta y también triste

Sakura miro sin comprender a Ino, Chibi Sasuke le empezaba a hacer caras a Sai, Naruto se encontraba atragantándose de ramen mientras que Hinata trataba de detenerlo, Ino se encontraba siendo consolada por Kiba quien quería subirle el ánimo de alguna forma

- jejeje que escena más conocida no – dijo Odín observando todo por la ventana, los demás shinobis asintieron, viendo contentos como sus padres iban juntándose poco a poco

**DIA 3**

**Mansión Hyuga**

Hinata dio un suspiro, se encontraba sentada en el pasillo que da al jardín pero no estaba sola, Chibi Naruto estaba con ella con la cabeza en el regazo de la Kunoichi de ojos perla profundamente dormido, después de otra correteada que había dado no solo por la Mansión sino por media aldea. Miro el hermoso cielo azul que se erguía sobre su cabeza, aquel cielo azul que le recordaban a los ojos de su adorado Naruto, cerro los ojos disfrutando de la caricia que el aire le proporcionaba, recordo entonces una conversación que tuvo con Naruto algunos días atrás

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Remembranza -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Azul transparente y azul  
Como un puñado de aguamarinas liquidas  
Azul transparente y azul  
Que me da vértigo aguantar tu mirada  
Azul transparente y azul  
Como un puñado de aguamarinas liquidas  
Azul transparente y azul  
Que un cielo limpio en el espejo del agua_

Hinata y Naruto se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol en le parque

- Naru-kun

- Si Hina-chan

- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – pregunto tímidamente, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para resolver sus dudas

- Claro – dijo Naruto mirándola con una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué...esos tipos de Akatsuki...te perseguían...?

La contundencia de las palabras de la chica era tan aguda que Naruto se quedó momentáneamente paralizado, mirándola con las pupilas del azul del cielo dilatadas. El tiempo pasaba y Naruto no parecía decidido a hacer o decir nada. Sin embargo, Hinata seguía mirándole con intensidad, esperando ávidamente las respuestas a sus dudas.

_Decir que rabio por tus aminoacidos  
Y ardo por tus proteínas  
Es una parte mínima de lo que  
Siento en las tripas cuando te me arrimas _

Para su gran pesar, Naruto se vio obligado a agachar la cabeza, entornando los ojos levemente: no soportaba la fuerza de aquella mirada blanca. Meditó mucho qué palabras elegir, cómo explicarle la verdad que tan pocos conocían a Hinata sin que la chica se alarmara...

- Hinata – dijo el joven levantando la mirada – no, no se como decírtelo, es… es algo complicado, lo único que te puedo decir es que… En mi interior...vive un monstruo... – dijo tajantemente, apretando con fuerza la tela que cubría su abdomen – desde hace diecisiete años... Alguien lo selló dentro de mí cuando era un recién nacido... – inclinó la cabeza, presionado por la angustia –... condenándome a ser despreciado por todos... Akatsuki quería ese demonio... Por eso me perseguía...sin pausa... hasta que consigan atraparme...y me maten tras extraer de mi interior este maléfico ser...

_  
Voy dando de saltos de alegría al pensar  
En la sonrisa que ilumina tu cara  
Cuando la química se alía con la  
Casualidad el resultado es magia _

Hinata en ese momento lo había mirado sin comprender, pero no había querido preguntar alguna otra cosa al ver la cara de tristeza de Naruto, así que el tema quedo olvidado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin de Remembranza -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata abrió sus ojos y miro a Naruto que dormía aun en su regazo, recordó cada detalle de la platica y entonces, se dio cuenta de algo, Naruto le había dado pistas para descubrir el motivo porque Akatsuki lo perseguía, el motivo porque la gente de Konoha lo odiaba

_Dame mas, dame mas, dame mas momentos  
De pasión, amistad y locura  
Dame mas, dame mas, dame mas que quiero  
Empezar a volar junto a ti  
_

En su interior había un monstruo… un monstruo sellado por Diecisiete años… ¡CLARO COMO NO SE DIO CUENTA ANTES!, Hinata se llevo la mano a la boca sorprendida, Sus ojos blancos estaban desorbitados, reflejando un horror y una sorpresa que no recordaba haber sentido nunca. ¿Acaso creía que ella le rechazaría¿Que le despreciaría¿Que le atacara al considerarle una amenaza? Hinata no sentía rechazo, ni odio, ni desprecio, ni miedo.

_  
Azul transparente y azul  
Como un puñado de aguamarinas liquidas  
Tan azul transparente y azul  
Que me da vértigo aguantar tu mirada  
_

Lo único que afloraba en su alma eran una tristeza y una compasión infinitas.

_No hay blanco, negro ni ningún color mas  
Que el azul cielo desde que estoy contigo  
Todos los árboles, la luna, la mar  
Y la ciudad son como tu sonrisa_

Sólo entonces comprendió porqué su corazón se encogía cada vez que veía a Naruto triste. Aquel muchacho había tenido que vivir toda su vida con una carga excesiva, un secreto y un peso que había ido matando lentamente sus sueños, sus ambiciones... Presa de un futuro incierto, lo único a lo que había podido aspirar era fingir que nada ocurría, dibujar una forzada sonrisa en todo momento visible en su rostro. No obstante, aquellos ojos azules se veían siempre tristes, a pesar de que el resto de gestos trataran de ocultarlo.

_Quiero mas, quiero mas, quiero mas momentos  
De ternura, pasión y locura  
Dame mas, dame mas, dame mas que muero  
Por ponerme a soñar junto a ti  
_

Ante sí, Hyuga Hinata solamente veía un alma pisoteada por un odio sin razones, despreciada por una ira ciega que no podía ver más allá.

_Azul transparente y azul  
Como un puñado de aguamarinas liquidas  
Tan azul transparente y azul  
Que me da vértigo aguantar tu mirada_

Un odio basado en la ignorancia que cubría los corazones de la gente. Hinata cargo en brazos al pequeño Naruto y lo abrazo haciendo que el depositara su cabeza en el hombro de ella, despertándolo

- Hina-chan – murmuro Chibi Naruto semi despierto

- Naruto no importa si posees al Kyubi en tu interior, no importa el odia de la gente o si nadie aprueba nuestra amistad aun si significa ir en contra de mi padre, jamás me alegare de ti… porque Te Amo

Al escuchar esas palabras, Naruto se despertó de golpe y se quedo paralizado¿acaso ella sabía…? Pero ¿Como, cuando?

- **vaya lo tomo mejor de lo que pensé **– dijo el Kyubi sorprendido

- _Hinata _– pensó Naruto sorprendido pero con una gran alegría en su pecho – _Me amas_

- **¿acaso estas sordo mocoso? **_**– **_Pregunto Kyubi con una divertida sonrisa – **dijo que te ama a pesar de que sabe que estoy dentro de ti**

Naruto apenas podía creer que alguien ajeno a su destino le comprendiera de aquel modo. Pero allí estaba...completamente real, abrazándole con un cariño que contadas personas habían demostrado hacia él.

Entornó los ojos con suavidad, levantando ambas manos y contesto el abrazo de Hinata. Aquel contacto era muy reconfortante...como cuando Alexis le abrazaba, pero...a la vez distinto... Era una calidez diferente, igualmente llena de amor.

Otro tipo de amor…

**País del Fuego**

**DIA 3, A dos horas de Konoha**

Alexis iba caminando sumamente molesta, que digo molesta, furiosa, detrás de ella iba Itachi con una gota de sudor ayudando a caminar a un muy apaleado Jiraiya, se habían topado a uno de los sannin legendarios en su regreso, cabe decir que el peliblanco había confundido a Alexis con Naruto cuando este usaba su Sexy no jutsu y por atrevido se había ganado una mega paliza por parte de la Uzumaki

- /Y yo que pensé que Tsunade golpeaba duro, Alexis se lleva el premio/ – pensó Jiraiya sobandose la mejilla

**

* * *

****Respuesta a los review:**

Itachi.- AL FIN ME QUITARON ESE ENDEMONIADO YESO

Fanny.- tampoco tienes porque dejarme sorda

Itachi.- lo siento

Fanny.- en fin como sea, después de mucho meditar eh decidido contestar los review y mandarlos directamente a su cuenta de mail y los que no pueda los contestare en el cap algo me dice que mejor lo hago así no vaya a ser que los que dirigen esta página me borren mi fic

**Julizzz**

Itachi.- definitivamente las odio

Fanny.- lo que tu digas, gracias por el review Julizzz y descuida me ha ido bien pero el lunes y miércoles tengo examen oral y escrito respectivamente de Ingles y el martes de filosofía, así que tardare un poco más

Itachi.- pareces disco rayado con eso

Fanny.- quieres que te de de nuevo con la enciclopedia

Itachi.- mejor me callo

Fanny.- sabia decisión

Itachi.- bueno Julizzz gracias por la felicitación ya sabía que Lexi y yo hacíamos linda pareja

Fanny.- igual que Andy y Drew

Itachi.- aja si claro solo mi linda chibi Kitsune

Fanny.- Itachi, Andy detesta que la llames así como sea nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y gracias por seguir la historia, si me falto algun review disculpenme pero he estado algo desorientada ultimamente así que prometo contestarles en el siguiente cap siempre y cuando me dejen su e-mail


	10. Pequeños Problemas 3 Parte

**Fics para recomendar**

El Resurgir de los Clanes y Con los ninjas en la escuela by **Neka Yamila** (se las recomiendo Dattebayo, allí también sale Alexis Uzumaki)

Ninjas en Hogwarts by **Princesskitsune17**

I´m with you by **Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei** en Beyblade (es otro fic que seguro les agradara Dattebayo, allí participo como Alex Hiwatari)

Los ultimos tres capitulos se encuentran basado en Pequeño Orgullo by Maytelu, PERO no será igual, desde luego que no… este cap es exclusivamente SakuxSasu aunque claro Naruto y Sasuke serán todavía niños hasta el final del tercer capitulo de pequeño problema o sea este regresan a la normalidad, las chicas transmitirán su sentir en una canción mientras observan a los lindos angelitos dormir. Ahora bien en este capitulo hay dos escenas en donde Alexis e Itachi saldrán, la primera parte de la escena salío en el anterior capitulo y la continuación será en este, las cosas ocurren al mismo tiempo por ejemplo: Hinata, Neji y Naruto llegaran a la Mansión Hyuga al mismo tiempo que Sakura, Sai y Sasuke lleguen a la casa de la pelirosada espero que no se líen sino me entienden entonces mandenme un mail para explicarles… **La canción se llama TU de Noelia, de preferencia oiganla leyendo esa parte del capitulo**

Letra.- pensamientos de Sakura

_Letra.- pensamientos de Sasuke_

**Fic dedicado muy especialmente a Neka-Yamila, DREIGNUS y Haruka-chan27, con quienes me he inspirada para realizar este fic**

**Nota.-** _Naruto no me pertenece ya quisiera yo pero ni modo, si algunas características de los nuevos personajes a alguien se le hace conocidas es porque me he basado un poco en la historia de Haruka-chan y la de otra autora/autor que no recuerdo como se llama en este momento PERO no es un plagio, de una vez lo digo, sino una especie de homenaje _

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Pequeño Problema: Orgullo y Amor**

**DIA 1, ****Departamento de Sakura**

- gracias por ayudarme Sai-kun – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras entraba a su departamento tomando de la mano a Chibi Sasuke y seguida de Sai el cual cargaba varias bolsas

- No hay de que brujita linda – dijo Sai sonriéndole dulcemente

Chibi Sasuke frunció el ceño, no sabía porque pero ese chico llamado Sai le caía mal, desde el momento en que se había comportado muy cariñoso con su nueva tutora y por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no entendía el porque y mucho menos el vació que sentía en su corazón al verlos tan juntos y felices, así que decidió interrumpir tan melosa escena

- Sakura-san tengo sed – dijo Chibi Sasuke sujetándole la falda y tirando un poco de ella

- Claro Sasuke-chan en un momento te traigo de beber

"Chan" como odiaba ese "Chan" pero no podía hacer nada, una vez que Sakura se fue a la cocina, los 2 se quedaron solos, Sai puso las bolsas en el sillón de la sala y Chibi Sasuke se subió a ese mismo sillón, recargándose en el respaldo y miro a Sai con su penetrante mirada oscura que puso súbitamente nervioso a Sai como siempre que Uchiha lo miraba

- Me caes mal – dijo Chibi Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y con sinceridad

- lo se – dijo Sai dando un suspiro de resignación y una gota de sudor resbalo por su cabeza, no importaba si era grande o chiquito seguía cayéndole mal al menor de los Uchiha

- Sasuke-chan aquí esta el agua – dijo Sakura regresando con un vaso de agua fría

- Arigato Sakura-san – dijo Chibi Sasuke sentándose bien en el sillón

- Bueno será mejor que me vaya – dijo Sai suspirando

- No te vayas – pidió Sakura tomándolo de la mano, Sai se sonrojo y Chibi Sasuke casi se ahoga con el agua – es que quería pedirte de favor que bañaras a Sasuke, yo no puedo hacerlo por obvias razones

La mandíbula de Sai casi golpea el suelo de la sorpresa y Chibi Sasuke escupió el agua, al escuchar eso Sakura se olvido de Sai y puso toda su atención a Chibi Sasuke dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda

- Pero Saku-chan yo no…

- Vamos Sai, yo no puedo bañarle porque conmigo no se dejara además eres hombres y a el le será más fácil

- Me niego – dijo Chibi Sasuke molesto – no voy a dejar que un desconocido me toque

- como si yo quisiera tocarte – dijo Sai molesto

- No tiene porque tocarte tan solo vigilarte – dijo Sakura mirándolos a ambos

- esta bien – gruñeron los dos por lo bajo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Pues Sasuke tampoco era un pan de dios precisamente – dijo Itachi recargando su barbilla en el hombre de ella

- ¿A no? – pregunto ella enarcando una ceja – pues las veces que lo veía cuando era niño lo parecía aunque como ha pasado mucho tiempo seguro Sasuke no me recuerda de ese entonces

- A Sasuke le gustaba bañarse solo y todo aquel que quería ayudarlo terminaba peor que en un naufragio, solo mama se salvaba – dijo Itachi con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Experiencia personal? – pregunto Alexis divertida

- lamentablemente – dijo Itachi suspirando

- Oh vamos no puede ser peor que Naruto

- Creedme era peor, mucho peor que mi querido e hiperactivo cuñado

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura parpadeo mirando boquiabierta su baño, parecía como si un tsunami hubiera azotado allí, Sai se encontraba completamente empapado y sentado en el suelo con jabón en el pelo, Chibi Sasuke se encontraba hincado en la bañera mirando a Sakura con ¿un puchero?

- ¡SAI¿Qué RAYOS PASO AQUÍ? – pregunto Sakura reaccionando sumamente molesta

- es ese endemoniado niño – se quejo Sai – no dejaba de lanzarme agua, jabón y esos tontos juguetes

- Sai por favor es tan solo un niño, dudo mucho que el pudiera hacer todo esto y solo – dijo Sakura molesta

La pelirosada con toalla en mano se acerco a la bañera y envolvió con ella al chibi Sasuke para luego cargarlo

- Limpia este desastre mientras lo cambio – dijo Sakura

- pero…

Sakura lo ignoró olímpicamente y giro saliendo del baño, Chibi Sasuke apoyado en el hombro de Sakura le envió una mirada de total superioridad a Sai quien murmuraba maldiciones en contra de Sasuke y además el muy maldito se atrevía a besa la mejilla de SU Sakura

- No más deja que regreses a la normalidad y me la pagaras Uchiha – murmuro Sai molesto

**DIA2**

Se sentía muy cómodo rodeado por una gran calidez llena de amor y un dulce olor a cerezo lleno sus fosas nasales, sonrío inconscientemente, olía como Sakura y esa calidez era la igual a cuando ella lo abrazaba… ¿Qué era eso tan suave que apretaba? Se pregunto un tanto extrañado, imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente… unos ojos verdes como el jade mirándole con cariño… unos protectores brazos llenos de amor… y una angelical voz llevándole al reino de lo sueños… Abrió los ojos de golpe y al ver la escena frente a sus ojos se quedo frío, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo y… y…

- AAAAAAhhhhhhhh

El grito que dio Sasuke se escucho por toda Konoha, Sakura se levantó de golpe con un Kunai en mano, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Sai apareció por ella con una… ¿escoba?

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Sakura asustada mirando a Chibi Sasuke totalmente pálido con las mejillas sonrojadas

- ¿Dónde esta el ladrón? – pregunto Sai mirando a todas partes

Sakura sintió una gota de sudor al ver a Sai con la escoba¿Acaso no era un ninja?, Chibi Sasuke por otro lado miro molesto a Sai

- ¿Qué rayos hace Sai aquí? – pregunto en un gruñido

- se quedo anoche no lo recuerdas Sasuke-chan

- ¿Desde cuando me dices Sasuke-chan? – pregunto Chibi Sasuke sorprendido

- ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas? – pregunto Sakura curiosa

- Estar limpiando en la casa del dobe, cuando entramos a un cuarto lleno de estanterías con extraños frascos con líquidos, Naruto y yo tropezamos con varios frascos que había en el suelo y terminamos chocando contra una de las estanterías y una extraña sustancia nos cayo encima, lo demás es borroso – explico de brazos y piernas cruzadas

- pues después de eso… - dijo Sakura

Sakura le contó todo l sucedido y que el había olvidado, casi le da un infarto cuando se entero que durmió en brazos de la pelirosada, o sea que la cosa blandita que había tocado era… era… Chibi Sasuke miro al pecho de Sakura y se sonrojo, bajo la mirada para que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta

- Sasuke ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Sakura curiosa poniendo la mano en la frente de Chibi Sasuke para ver si no tenia fiebre pero no, no estaba enfermo

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Uchiha? – gruño Sai celoso

- Sai quieres salir de mi habitación – gruño Sakura tapándose con la sabana, a penas se había dado cuenta (N/A: que lenta eres Sakura)

Luego de que Sakura sacara a Sai prácticamente a patadas de su habitación, tomo un cambio de ropa y su fue al baño a ducharse, dejando solo a Chibi Sasuke de la habitación…

Sakura se detuvo jadeando y totalmente cansada, le había dado más 50 vueltas a Konoha en 4 horas, persiguiendo al demonio con cara de ángel que era Sasuke Uchiha a los 5 años, en algún punto de su loca carrera por atraparlo se topo a Hinata que también perseguía a su terremoto rubio y por lo que le dijo Naruto también recordaba lo que le paso

- Cuando Sasuke regrese a la normalidad tendrá que pagarme esto y con creses – gruño por lo bajo Sakura

- Hola Sakura ¿Cómo te va con Sasuke? – saludo Kiba mientras que Akamaru se encontraba sobre su cabeza como siempre

- Ah hola Kiba – saludo Sakura mirando a todos lados como buscando algo – pues te diré, he tenido que contenerme para no matarlo

- tan mal va – dijo Kiba sorprendido

- me ha hecho darle más de 50 vueltas a Konoha en tan solo 4 horas persiguiéndolo – dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido

- En serio – dijo sorprendido el chico Inozuka - ¿Qué tanto buscas? – pregunto curioso

- A Sasuke – dijo Sakura sin dejar de mirar a todos lados – hace 4 horas salimos para el mercado y llevo todo ese tiempo buscándolo, es demasiado escurridizo tuve que mandar a Sai con las cosas a mi departamento para que no se echaran a perder

- ¿Mandaste a Sai? – pregunto enarcando una ceja

- Es que le pedí que se quedará anoche para que me ayudara a bañar a Sasuke – dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros – ¿y tu que haces aquí?

- Akamaru y yo veníamos a buscarte

- ¿Para que la buscabas Kiba? – pregunto una infantil y molesta voz cerca de ellos

La Kunoichi y el amante de los perros dieron un respingo y miraron hacia el árbol que tenían a un metro, donde sentado en una de las ramas altas se toparon a al menor de los Uchiha rejuvenecido recientemente, a Sakura casi le da un infarto al verlo allí

- ¡SASUKE¿QUE RAYOS HACES ALLÍ? – grito Sakura aterrada acercándose al árbol

- err este, es que subí para buscarte pero ya no me puedo bajar – dijo en voz baja Chibi Sasuke con sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, Kiba tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltarse a reír

- No te muevas voy para allá – dijo Sakura empezando a trepar el árbol

- Hasta parece su mama – dijo Kiba con una gota de sudor

- Guaf – dijo Akamaru asintiendo en acuerdo

- papa va a terminar matando a mama de un susto como siga así – dijo Ashley viendo la escena de lejos

- cierto pero será mejor terminar de recoger los ingredientes que la tía Alexis usará para regresar a la normalidad a nuestros padres – dijo Alex con una canasta en las manos

- tienes razón – dijo Ashley dando un suspiro

Luego de que Sakura logrará bajar a Sasuke, lo abrazará y darle un buen sermón de que no lo volviera hacer ni darle esos sustos, Kiba le comunicó la noticia del porque la buscaba: le recordó la reunión semanal de la generación maravilla en el Ichiraku. Una hora después Sai, Sakura y Chibi Sasuke se dirigían al puesto de Ramen más famoso de Konoha

- ¿Por qué tiene que venir él con nosotros? – pregunto Sasuke molesto tomado de la mano de Sakura

- porque si – dijo Sakura cansada – no se que se traen ustedes dos pero yo estoy harta de sus peleas

Pero ninguno le hizo caso ya que tanto Chibi Sasuke como Sai se mataban con la mirada, al llegar al Ichiraku se dio cuenta de que todos ya se encontraba excepto Hinata y Naruto

- Hola frentuda – saludo Ino al verla acercarse

- No estoy de humor Ino – dijo Sakura mientras sentaba a Chibi Sasuke en la silla aun lado de ella, Sai se sentó a lado del Chibi

- Uy pero que humor traes – dijo Ino un poco sorprendida

- ¿Por qué traes esa cara? – pregunto Temari curiosa

- ¿Por qué esos dos están discutiendo? – pregunto Kankuro mirando a Sai y Chibi Sasuke

- Oh por dios otra vez – murmuro Sakura – verán a noche le pedí a Sai que me acompañará y que se quedará a dormir para que me ayudara a bañar a Sasuke, desde hoy en la mañana no han dejado de discutir y sigo sin saber porque ya que ellos no me quieren decir, además me pase 4 horas buscando a Sasuke por toda Konoha porque el muy maldito se dio a la fuga hasta que lo encontré subido en la rama alta de un árbol, casi me muero cuando lo vi – dijo Sakura un poco molesta y cansada

- Ya lo creo – dijo Kiba de inmediato – yo estaba allí cuando paso

- ¿QUE DIJISTE? – grito Chibi Sasuke perdiendo los nervios y parándose en la silla

- DIJE QUE ERES UN COBARDE SASUKE UCHIHA – grito Sai molesto parándose también

Al entrar Hinata y Naruto vieron como Sai se encontraba discutiendo con Chibi Sasuke quien a su vez estaba parado en el asiento, Sakura trataba de bajar a Chibi Sasuke para que no se cayera, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Leo, Gaara, Lee, Hana, Tenten, Neji, Chouji, Shino y Kankuro observaban todo con una gota de sudor sin atreverse a intervenir

- Hola – saludo Hinata llegando y mirando la pelea perpleja

- Hola Hinata – saludo Ino con una sonrisa

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con Naruto? – Pregunto Kiba curioso – Neji nos ha contado que a él no le ha ido bien

- sigo insistiendo que es un manipulador – gruño Neji por lo bajo recibiendo un codazo por parte de Tenten

- A mi bien aunque estuve como 4 horas persiguiéndolo junto a Hanabi para que no volvieran loco a Otousan – dijo Hinata poniendo a Naruto en una silla

- ¿Por qué pelean los temes? – pregunto Naruto curioso

- No me llames así Chibi dobe – gruño Chibi Sasuke dejando de discutir con Sai y dejando que Sakura lo sentara

- Lo que digas Sasuke-teme – dijo Naruto ignorándolo – quiero un plato de ramen

- Sasuke por favor – pidió Sakura mirando al chibi Uchiha cuando este se disponía a contestarle a Naruto, Chibi Sasuke solo se cruzo de brazos y se quedo bien sentadito

- por tu cara me imagino que no te ha ido bien – dijo Hinata mirando a la pelirosada quien negó con la cabeza

- no, Sasuke se la pasa mandándome y discutiendo con Sai y no se porque – dijo Sakura soltando un suspiro

- Brujita linda se te apetece un ramen va por mi cuenta – dijo Sai mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa

- pues yo…

- Sakura la silla es incomoda – dijo Chibi Sasuke llamando la atención de Sakura – puedo sentarme contigo

- claro Sasuke-chan – dijo Sakura cargándolo y poniéndolo sobre su regazo, el chibi le dirigido una mirada triunfal a un muy enojado Sai

Los demás intercambiaron una mirada incrédula ante la escena frente a sus ojos¿acaso Sasuke estaba celoso de la atención que Sakura tenía con Sai¿Sai sentía algo por Sakura? Al parecer la respuesta era sí, el problema es que la pelirosada ya tenía dueño

- Sakura ¿estas segura de que no sabes porque pelean tanto? – pregunto Temari incrédula, la pelirosada negó con la cabeza

- Eres una maldita afortunada Frentuda – gruño Ino molesta y también triste

Sakura miro sin comprender a Ino, Chibi Sasuke le empezaba a hacer caras a Sai, Naruto se encontraba atragantándose de ramen mientras que Hinata trataba de detenerlo, Ino se encontraba siendo consolada por Kiba quien quería subirle el ánimo de alguna forma

- jejeje que escena más conocida no – dijo Odín observando todo por la ventana, la Generación Peligro asintió, viendo contentos como sus padres iban juntándose poco a poco

**DIA 3, ****Departamento de Sakura**

**6:30 de la mañana **

**En mi mente estas como una adiccion  
Que se siente dulce, tierna y natural  
Pasas el umbral de mi intimidad llegas hasta el fondo de cada rincon  
Me tienes aqui como quieres tu  
Vienes y desplazas a mi soledad  
Me vas atrapando **

Sakura soltó un suspiro mientras observaba el techo de la habitación, Chibi Sasuke se encontraba durmiendo a su lado placidamente, lo miro recordando cuanto lo amaba, cuanto había sufrido por el, como con una simple mirada podía desarmarla, podía romper aquella coraza que había puesto en su corazón para que el no la volviera a lastimar

**En mi mente estas palpitando a mil  
Y verte a mi lado es mi necesidad  
El dejarte ir o decir adios  
Es morir en vida en negarme a mi  
**

Cuando se fue, cuando la dejo dormida en aquella banca, tan solo un "gracias" como despedida, sintió morirse, se sintió muy sola, durante los siguientes años estuvo muerta en vida, tan solo seguía adelante por la insistencia de Ino, luego el regresa y todas sus defensas se vinieron a bajo, cuando lo vio ingresar a Konoha, no le importo que media aldea la viera, ni siquiera que hubiera la posibilidad de ser rechazada, simplemente corrió hasta a él y lo abrazo, lo abrazo con fuerza para que jamás se fuera de su lado, lo sorprendente es que Sasuke correspondió aquel abrazo

**Que mi libertad se termina en ti  
Y sentirte cerca de nuevo es saber  
Que te estoy amando  
**

Y ahora que lo tenía aquí cerca se da cuenta de que aun lo sigue amando, como la primera vez, no, no, mucho más, lo amaba, lo adoraba, lo comprendía pero ¿el¿Sentía lo mismo por ella?... últimamente le había demostrado que la quería, que de alguna u otra forma la quería, hasta que Alexis apareció y con ella un loco plan que le hizo ver que Sasuke si sentía algo por ella, algo más que amistad, algo más que cariño…

**Tu y de nuevo tu  
Dejas que naufragues justamente en ti  
Tu mi locura tu  
Me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir  
Tu adherido aqui entre cada atomo  
Entre cada celula  
Vives tu, todo lo llenas tu**

- Sasuke – murmuro Sakura acostándose de lado y acariciando los cabellos del menor de los Uchiha, este soltó un suspiro inconsciente ante esa caricia, llevaba despierto 15 minutos, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos al sentir la mirada jade de Sakura sobre él – quisiera saber si en verdad te importo

**Que vienes y pasa como un huracan  
Tu total y pleno tu  
Te haz vuelto mis fuerzas y mi talisman  
Tu silente y sutil entre cada atomo  
Entre cada celula vives tu **

_¿Qué si le importaba? Claro que le importaba, ella era su todo, su mundo, al fin después de mucho tiempo, después de ver como ella sufría por el, se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta que ella lo ama de verdad, no por su nombre, su fortuna, su fama sino por el, simple y llanamente por quien es… fue un tonto, durante muchos años estuvo obsesionado con su venganza, con tratar de matar a su hermano sin darse cuenta que alejaba no solo a su mejor amigo sino también a la joven que lo amaba con todo su ser. _Chibi Sasuke se acerco más a Sakura y apretó con fuerza la sabana con su pequeño puño, la pelirosada pensando que tenía una pesadilla lo abrazo

**Vas creciendo en mi, es inevitable  
Caigo en tu mirada soy tan vulnerable  
Desprendes la luz de cada palabra  
Te has vuelto mi espalda tras cada batalla  
Descrubi el amor al llegar a ti  
Y caigo de nuevo en esta conclusion **

**Que te estoy amando****  
**

Es verdad, era vulnerable ante su mirada, ante su presencia, el se había vuelta sus fuerzas para vivir, para seguir adelante, para ganar la batalla que era vivir, pero no podía depender tanto de el, no si no la amaba como ella lo ama a él… ella siempre estuvo sola cuando era niña, no tenia amigos y todos se burlaban por su amplia frente hasta que conoció a Ino, ella la defendió, le enseño a no bajar la cabeza, le enseño muchas cosas pero entonces ambas se enamoraron del mismo niño, del mismo chico, del mismo hombre y su amistad se rompió como un espejo, un espejo que tardo mucho tiempo en ser reparado… Ahora Sasuke hizo su elección y la eligió a ella o al menos eso le gustaría creer, ella conoció el verdadero amor al llegar a el, porque aunque trato olvidarlo todo este tiempo no ha podido, no ha olvidado a su "Sasuke-kun"

**Y es que has hecho de mi  
Lo que tu quieras  
Lo que sientes lo que has deseado  
A tu sexo, a tus ganas,  
A tu entorno, a tus afectos  
Tu me has moldeado  
Y en todo vives tu**

- Sasuke ¿en verdad me amaras o tan solo soy un capricho tuyo para querer restaurar tu clan? – se pregunto la pelirosada derramando silenciosas lagrimas de dolor

- eres una molestia – murmuro Chibi Sasuke abriendo los ojos y mirándola

Sakura no sabía si enojarse o sonrojarse por lo dicho así que opto por bajar la mirada

- ¿Estabas despierto? – pregunto ella en voz baja

- si – dijo el acercándose más a ella y esconder su rostro en su cuello – no se como puedes pensar eso de mi, jamás te usaría de esa forma tan vil

- lo siento – dijo ella abrazándolo – es solo que…

- eres una molestia – volvió a decir Chibi Sasuke mientras se incorporaba un poco y la miraba a los ojos – pero eres MI molestia

Sakura lo miro sorprendida, en los ojos azabaches de él había un peculiar brillo, uno que jamás había visto antes y entonces sonrió, esa era la peculiar forma de decir de su Sasuke-kun que la amaba

- lastima que aun sigues siendo un pequeño de 5 años sino te besaría – dijo Sakura mirándolo con ternura y amor, Chibi Sasuke soltó un gruñido

- ni me lo recuerdes – dijo molesto ahora que había oportunidad de besarla y no podía¡Ratas!

- jejejeje ahora se porque Sai y tu peleaban tanto – dijo Sakura divertida

- mas le vale a ese tonto no acercarse a ti – gruño Chibi Sasuke celoso

**País del Fuego**

**DIA 3, A las afueras de Konoha**

- Al fin llegamos a casa – dijo Alexis aliviada

- ¿se encuentra mejor Jiraiya-sama? – pregunto Itachi mirando al maltrecho peliblanco

- eso creo, vaya que Alexis pega duro – dijo Jiraiya sobandose la mejilla

- Usted tuvo la culpa por pervertido – gruño Alexis molesta

- por cierto ¿Qué hacía en el bosque tan tarde? – pregunto Itachi enarcando una ceja

- buscando material – dijo Jiraiya sonriendo pícaramente

Itachi y a Alexis intercambiaron una mirada y pusieron los ojos en blanco ante tal respuesta que ya se imaginaban, entraron a Konoha y se dirigieron hacia la oficina de la Hokage para entregar el informe de su misión, al llegar se toparon a Shizune siendo abordada por los shinobis de la generación maravilla

- Hola – saludo Alexis llamando la atención de todos

- ¡ALEXIS, ITACHI! – gritaron a coro todos sorprendidos

- ¿Qué les pasa? – Pregunto Itachi extrañado – parecen como si vieran a un fantasma

- Alexis te lo juro yo no tuve nada que ver a si que por favor no me mates – dijo Kankuro escondiéndose detrás de Temari

- ¿De que hablas Kankuro? – pregunto Alexis extrañada

- es que veras hubo un pequeño problema con Naruto y Sasuke – dijo Tenten un poquito nerviosa

- ¿Qué le paso a mi hermano? – pregunto Alexis mirando furiosa a todos quienes retrocedieron asustados

- eh bueno veras – decía Sai tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas

- Neechan – llamo una voz infantil

- Aniki – llamo otra voz infantil

Tanto Alexis como Itachi bajaron las miradas al sentir un jalón de ropa y lo que vieron fueron a un niño rubio de ojos azules y un niño de cabello negro azulado y ojos azabache

- Naruto – dijo Alexis incrédula al ver a su hermano de 5 años

- Sasuke – dijo Itachi boquiabierto

Medio segundo después, Itachi tuvo que sostener a una inconsciente Alexis que debido a la sorpresa la presión le bajo

- bueno lo tomo mejor de lo que esperábamos – dijo Neji con una gota de sudor

- ¿Cómo rayos terminaron así? – Pregunto Jiraiya sorprendido mientras que Itachi cargaba a Alexis y la ponía en el sillón más cercano

- fue por culpa de una poción – dijo Sakura dando un suspiro – y nos han dado mucho problemas en ese estado

- ya lo creo que si – dijeron Sai, Hinata, Tenten y Neji a coro

- Ugh que paso – pregunto Alexis despertando

- te desmayaste neechan – dijo Naruto mirando a su hermana preocupado

- no fue un sueño – murmuro Alexis sorprendida mirando a su hermanito – ¿QUE RAYOS PASO AQUÍ¿POR QUE ESTAN DE ESA EDAD?

- pues veras – dijo Shikamaru empezando a contar

La quijada de Alexis, Itachi y Jiraiya casi choca contra el suelo al escuchar la interesante historia de los últimos tres días contando ese día

- pero cerré el deposito de pociones con llave – dijo Alexis exaltada

- pero yo tengo una copia de las llaves de la casa – dijo Chibi Naruto sentado en las piernas de Hinata

- Oh por Kami – murmuro Alexis dándose un golpe en la frente

- ¿Hay un antídoto? – pregunto Itachi curioso y preocupado

- si y ya tenemos los ingredientes para hacerlo pero nosotros no sabemos prepararlo – dijo Shiori llegando junto con el resto de la generación peligro

- mejor voy a prepararlo yo – dijo Alexis negando con la cabeza mientras seguía a los del futuro

Alexis se la paso 2 horas en el almacén de pociones preparando el antídoto hasta que logro terminarlo, para ese entonces los demás ya estaban en la Mansión Uzumaki para que los dos pequeños regresen a la normalidad

- tómense esto – dijo Alexis dándole a los dos diablillos un vaso a cada uno con un extraño líquido color morado que burbujeaba

- iack huele horrible – dijo Chibi Naruto estirando su brazo con el vaso

- Estas demente si crees que voy a tomarme eso – dijo Chibi Sasuke molesto

- ¿Quieren volver a la normalidad? – Dijo ella mirando a ambas niños de brazos cruzados, estos asintieron – entonces tómense eso ahora o los obligare

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y haciendo de tripas corazón se tomaron la poción de un trago, luego de hacer arcadas por el horrendo sabor de la cosa esa, ambos brillaron y fueron envueltos por una explosión, cuando el humo se disipo pudieron ver que ambos volvieron a la normalidad solo que… como dios los trajo al mundo, por suerte Alexis e Itachi reaccionaron antes que los demás y los cubrieron con una sabana a cada uno

- espero que eso les enseñe a tener más cuidado cuando entren a un cuarto y a ustedes chicas como serían sus futuros retoños – dijo Alexis terminando de amarrar la sabana al cuerpo de su hermano

- ya lo creo – dijeron todos

- ¿no hay efectos colaterales? – pregunto Sasuke curioso

- no los hay ¿Por qué? – pregunto Itachi extrañado

- porque tenemos que hacer algo importante – dijo Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente

Antes de que alguno preguntara el porque, Naruto se acerco a Hinata, la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola y pegándola a su cuerpo, Hinata se sonrojo al sentir el delicioso cuerpo del menor de los Uzumaki pegado al suyo y sonrió al entender lo que quería, ante la sorpresa mirada de todos, Naruto beso a Hinata mientras que ella rodeaba el cuello de él con sus brazos, una escena idéntica se encontraba llevando a cabo a su lado cuando Sasuke tomo posesivamente a Sakura de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente, cabe decir que le pelirosada dejo que la besara de esa forma que le corto el aire…

- Creo que nos perdimos de algo – dijo Alexis rascándose la cabeza

- opino que mejor no preguntamos y dejemos que disfruten – dijo Itachi sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su Kitsune linda

- ah que romántico – dijo Alexandra con una sonrisa mirando a Hinata y a Naruto

- después de todo no estuvo tan mal que volvieran a ser niños – dijo Ashley con una sonrisa enternecida mirando a Sakura y Sasuke

- supongo que tenemos que irnos a nuestro tiempo ya – dijo Naomi sonriendo

- cierto – dijeron los demás, han estado fuera de casa mucho tiempo era hora de volver y enfrentar el castigo de sus padres

**Konoha**

**20 años en el futuro**

- ¿Estas seguro de esto Baka? – pregunto cierto rubio mirando a su mejor amigo preparar algo en un caldero

- si, es mejor que nosotros vayamos – dijo cierto moreno echando el contenido de un frasco al caldero – además ya se han tardado mucho

- si Sakura o Hinata se enteran de esto nos mataran – dijo el rubio preocupado

- talvez pero cuando vean a los niños se les olvidara – dijo el moreno sonriendo arrogante

- si tu lo dices Baka – dijo el rubio intranquilo

Las cosas se complicaran más cuando la llegada de dos personas más del futuro encuentren a nuestros protagonistas, la verdad esta a punto de descubrirse ¿Podrán soportarla la generación maravilla?

**

* * *

****Respuesta a los review:**

Fanny.- AL FIN PUDE TERMINAR ESTE ENDEMONIADO CAPITULO

Itachi.- discúlpenla es que batallo bastante con este capitulo como dos semanas o más ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que publicaste?

Fanny.- no tengo la más remota idea pero eso ya no me importa

Itachi.- pasemos a los review

**Julizzz**

Fanny.- gracias por los ánimos, en cuanto si Sasuke será como Itachi pues… talvez, eso lo tienen en los genes

Sasuke.- yo voy a permitir que Ashley salga con chicos hasta que tenga edad adecuada

Fanny.- cuando tenga 26 años – pregunto con ironía

Sasuke.- no cuando tenga 30

Fanny.- oh por dios te estas comportando como Itachi además Saku-chan no permitira que hagas eso

Sasuke.- como si tuviera que pedirle permiso

Sakura.- que has dicho Sasuke-kun – pregunto con un escalofriante tono de voz calmada

Sasuke.- nada cariño – dijo este nervioso

Fanny.- creo que ya se quien tiene los pantalones en esa relación – dijo divertida

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki**

Itachi.- ustedes quieren asesinarme verdad

Fanny.- no seas dramatico Itachi, siento la tardanza pero tuve problemas con el cap espero que sea de tu agrado sobre la invitación por supuesto que estas invitada a mi casa amiga Ale

Itachi.- NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO

Gaara.- ¿Qué le pasa al loco del Uchiha mayor? – pregunto extrañado

Fanny.- nada

Neji.- a mi eso no me parece nada Fanny

Fanny.- es que Ale vendra a mi casa y como Itachi no la soporta

Sasuke.- no fue Ale la que dejo a Itachi peor que una momia

Fanny.- si fue ella

Itachi.- NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto.- con razón se puso así

Kiba.- vaya pulmones – dijo sorprendido

Shikamaru.- que problemático es

Fanny.- para ti todo es problemático Shika-kun – dijo negando con la cabeza – espero que te guste este cap amiga y nos vemos en el siguiente ahora voy a callar a ese tono que ya parece disco rayado

Itachi.- NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO

PUM La autora le lanzo otra enciclopedia en la cabeza dejándolo noqueado luego lo toma del tobillo y lo lanza sobre un sillón, los demás la ven con una gota de sudor y se alejan sutilmente de ella


	11. Encuentros Inesperados

**Fics para recomendar**

El Resurgir de los Clanes y Con los ninjas en la escuela by **Neka Yamila **(se las recomiendo Dattebayo, allí también sale Alexis Uzumaki)

I´m with you by **Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei** en Beyblade (es otro fic que seguro les agradara Dattebayo, allí participo como Alex Hiwatari)

Fanny.- BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sasuke.- ¿y ahora a esta loca que le pasa? – pregunto confundido al verla abrazada de Itachi llorando a lagrima viva

Itachi.- mira la pantalla del ordenado – dijo este mientras trataba de consolar a la autora

Sasuke.- no veo nada raro – dijo este desconcertado

Itachi.- Fanny acaba de llegar a los 100 review

Sasuke.- ¿y que con eso?

Fanny.- es que… es que... jamás había llegado... a los 100 review snif

Itachi.- cierto en su historia de beyblade tan solo llego a la mitad

Sasuke.- ah ya entiendo… pues me sorprende considerando que es mala escritora

Fanny.- BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Itachi.- Sasuke no seas bruto no ves que esta sensible

Sasuke.- mejor pasemos a la historia

Fanny.- por cierto amigos míos lamento decirles que este es el penúltimo capitulo, el siguiente es el final y luego probablemente sigue el epilogo

**Fic dedicado muy especialmente a Neka-Yamila, DREIGNUS y Haruka-chan27, con quienes me he inspirada para realizar este fic**

**Nota.- **_Naruto no me pertenece ya quisiera yo pero ni modo, si algunas características de los nuevos personajes a alguien se le hace conocidas es porque me he basado un poco en la historia de Haruka-chan y la de otra autora/autor que no recuerdo como se llama en este momento PERO no es un plagio, de una vez lo digo, sino una especie de homenaje _

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Encuentros Inesperados**

**Mansión Uzumaki**

Alex dio un salto esquivando las shuriken que Ashley le envió y luego enviar las propias las cuales rozaron el brazos de la ojiverde, ambas se detuvieron un poco habían empezado a entrenar desde temprano y aun no había una ganadora, los demás se encontraban observando el entrenamiento o bueno dizque entrenamiento ya que esas dos peleaban como si quisieran matarse

- hasta ni parecen amigas – dijo Tenten asombrada

- cuando practican dejan de serlo – dijo Andy mirando a sus primas con aburrición mientras mantenía su cabeza en el regazo de Drew

- Curioso – dijo Sakura mirando la pelea con el pequeño Atem cómodamente sentado en su regazo, aun lado de ella Sasuke se encuentra sentado

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Sasuke mirándola

- es que Ashley tiene un estilo de pelea muy similar al tuyo – dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido

- Es verdad – dijo Itachi reconociendo algunos movimientos de su clan

- Alex también – dijo Alexis de brazos cruzados

- también que neechan – pregunto Naruto curioso, sentada a su lado se encontraba Hinata con el pequeño Tetsu en su regazo

- que los movimientos de Alex son similares al Kazejutsu – dijo Alexis con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Kazeque? – preguntaron extrañados y sorprendidos

- Kazejutsu – dijo Alexis con seriedad – es como el taijutsu pero nuestro arte de pela cuerpo a cuerpo se mezcla con nuestro chakra, si a llegado caso nuestro golpe no funciona el viento que desprende nuestro movimiento golpeara a nuestro oponente con una potencia de 10,000 caballos de fuerza

- ¿y por que rayos no me lo has enseñado? – se quejo Naruto molesto

- porque no hemos tenido tiempo pero te prometo que te lo enseñare – dijo Alex sonriendo

- Están sospechando – murmuro Misty por lo bajo – ¿Qué haremos?

- tendremos que decirles la verdad – dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Decirnos que verdad? – pregunto Temari viendo a su sobrina aunque ella no lo sepa aun

- Ah… bueno… nosotros – dijo Hermione nerviosa mirando a su tía

Hubo una explosión que hizo que todas las miradas se posaran en las dos pre-adolescentes que estaban peleando, estas habían lanzado sus mejores ataques cargados de chakra, terminando con la mirada en el suelo y rodeadas por sus chakras

- que no use el Byakugan, que no use el Byakugan, que no use el Byakugan – murmuraba Ray rogándole al cielo

- que no use el Sharingan, que no use el Sharigan, que no use el Sharingan – murmuraba Odín rogándole al cielo

Alex y Ashley se encontraban dando su mayor esfuerzo en esa pelea de entrenamiento, ya que querían impresionar a sus padres y que se sintieran orgullosos de que fueran sus hijas, aunque ellos no supieran que son sus hijas, de pronto la peliazul de ojos verdes sonrió, una sonrisa arrogante, una sonrisa a la Sasuke Uchiha, lo cual puso a su pequeño hermano nervioso, esa sonrisa solo significaba una cosa

- Andy-chan – llamo el pequeño Uchiha

- si Atem – dijo Andy mirando su pequeño primo

- mi neechan usara su Sharingan – comunico sin darse cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo

- ¿SU QUE? – gritaron a coro Sasuke e Itachi mirándolos

- es verdad y mi neechan usara su Byakugan – dijo Tetsu

- ¿SU QUE? – grito Neji sorprendido

- ¡ATEM, TETSU CALLENSE! – gritaron alarmados Jimmy y Joey

Las dos chicas levantaron la mirada y en efecto, habían activado su línea sucesora: los ojos jade de Ashley se tiñeron de rojo sangre con 3 comas negras en su interior y en los ojos perla de la chica se marcaron las venas; Byakugan vs Sharingan. Los demás estaban sorprendidos, pero Odín y Andy fueron más rápidos mandaron a Drew a detener a sus primas mientras que ellos se encargaban de sus futuros padres, tíos y allegados, ambos hermanos activaron su Sharingan

- Atem, Tetsu cierren los ojos – ordeno Shiori, los pequeños obedecieron de inmediato

- Mangekyo Sharingan – dijeron ambos hermanos a coro

- ¿Qué¡No puedo moverme! – dijo Kiba sorprendido

- ¿Por qué hacen esto? – pregunto Ino exaltada

- ¿De donde obtuvieron el Sharingan? – pregunto Sasuke molesto

- lo siento pero no podemos decirles – dijo Odín con seriedad

- ¿Por qué nos detienes Drew-Kun? – pregunto Ashley

- porque activaron su línea sucesora frente a ellos – dijo el peligris señalando a los demás

- Oh, oh – dijeron a coro ambas desactivando su línea sucesora

Andy se acerco a Sakura y tomo al pequeño Atem en brazos, Odín se acerco a Hinata y cargo al pequeño Tetsu en brazos luego los futuros ninjas desaparecieron, los shinobis lograron moverse

- Esos mocosos me las van a pagar – gruño Alexis molesta

- a mi me van a explicar que rayos pasa – gruño Sasuke molesto

- nos separamos – dijo Leo dándole unos comunicadores – el que los encuentre primero avísele a los demás

- Ok – dijeron los demás a coro

Y así los equipos 7, 8, 10, los Sabaku no, Itachi y el quipo Kitsune (Alexis, Leo y Hana) se separaron para cubrir más terreno, pero la generación peligro fue más lista y se escondió en el lugar menos pensado: el sótano de la Mansión Uchiha

- se dispersaron – dijo Ray con su Byakugan activado – pero el señor Kiba y Akamaru están cerca

- seguramente Akamaru sigue nuestro rastro – dijo Naomi nerviosa

- debemos distraer a papa y a Akamaru-chan – dijo Joey nervioso

- de eso me encargo yo – dijo Hermione desapareciendo

Estuvieron escondidos hasta el atardecer, Atem, Tetsu, James y Joey se quedaron dormidos e improvisaron una cama para ellos

- Ésta muy tranquilo – dijo Misty con desconfianza

- Demasiado – dijo Shiori con Kunai en mano, durante ese tiempo había ideado varias estrategias para escapar, solo por si acaso

Mientras tanto afuera de la Mansión Uchiha los shinobis se encontraban, habían encontrado a los fugitivos en el lugar menos pensado y eso fue gracias a Jiraiya que vio a Hermione dirigirse hacia acá y ahora están esperando a Shikamaru a que terminara de idear un plan, después de 10 minutos

- Bien Sasuke e Itachi ustedes irán por la entrada principal hasta el sótano, los demás nos quedaremos aquí poniendo una trampa mientras ellos los obligan a salir

- ¿Ese es todo el plan? – pregunto Kankuro con molestia – creí que eras un genio

- hay algo más pero si me dejaras terminar

- no es el momento para eso – dijo Ino interponiéndose entre los dos

De modo que se hizo así, los hermanos Uchiha entraron por la puerta principal pero Neko la mascota de Joey se encontraba escondido allí observando todo y Joel a su vez observaba a través de él

- Nos descubrieron – dijo Joey alarmado

- tengo un plan listo – dijo Shiori empezando a decirles

Sasuke e Itachi entraron en el sótano pero no encontraron a nadie excepto una gran manta en el suelo que a juzgar por su posición ha sido utilizada recientemente, Itachi le hizo una señal a su hermano el cual asintió pero de pronto sin previo aviso la manto levito y atrapo a los Uchiha, los cuales de inmediato trataron de quitarse esa cosa de encima

- auch esa fue mi nariz Itachi – se quejo Sasuke molesto

- lo siento es que no veo – se disculpo Itachi

- VAMONOS – se escucharon unas voces que ellos conocían

Ambos Uchiha trataron de quitarse la manta pero al no poder terminaron rompiéndola y salieron corriendo detrás de sus futuros hijos y/o sobrinos, cuando la generación peligro salio se topo con una enorme red que los atrapo

- vaya fue muy fácil – dijo Kankuro sonriendo

- ahora nos van a contar esa verdad que nos han estado ocultando – dijo Neji con seriedad

- no lo creo – dijo Shiori sonriendo altaneramente – sabía que harían una trampa como esta así que estuve ideando mi propia estrategia

- ¡¿QUE?! – gritaron sorprendidos

- Shiori es una genio aunque algo holgazana – dijo Hermione sonriendo maliciosamente

- igual a su padre – dijo Naomi suspirando

- si no les importa quiero salir de aquí – gruño Ray molesto de una forma muy parecida a como Neji lo hace

- Y QUE ESPERAS FUTURO MAESTRO DE ARMAS – gritaron a coro Joey y James exaltados

Ray metió la mano en su ropa y saco un pergamino el cual lo lanzó fuera de la red y este exploto en el aire, dejando caer cientos de Kunai que rompieron la red, entonces Shiori…

- Arte ninja: Barrera de Sombras

La sombra de Shiori se mezclo con la de sus amigos y de pronto esta se alzo, rodeándolos y cubriéndolos, de ese modo el grupo desapareció de nuevo

- pero que demonios – dijo Shikamaru sorprendida – usa la manipulación de sombras pero eso es imposible

- A menos que pertenezca al Clan Nara – murmuro Alexis empezando a atar cabos – será posible que ellos

Alexis asombrada recordó lo que sabía de ellos: aparecieron en medio del bosque inconscientes después de una explosión, poseen bandas de Konoha pero cuando les preguntaron ellos dijeron que venían de la Tierra de las Olas y se notaban nerviosos y las GRANDES SIMILITUDES que tienen con ellos: Shiori es una copia de Temari pero en castaña, Hermione se parece mucho a Gaara incluso posee su misma forma de mirar, Atem y Tetsu eran unas copias de Sasuke y Naruto en miniatura, Ashley es una Sakura pero peliazul, Alex tiene el mismo comportamiento que Naruto pero a veces se comportaba tímidamente como Hinata, Ray posee el mismo porte que Neji y mucho de sus gestos, Naomi podía entender a Akamaru cosa que solo Kiba podía, Joey se parecía mucho a Ino en el carácter, Misty poseía muchos gesto de Hana, James posee la misma chispa de juventud que Lee y Gai y la misma forma de sus ojos, Drew por dios si era casi idéntico a Kakashi y finalmente los gemelos… tuvo un súbito mareo al pensar en ellos, Itachi tuvo que sujetarla por la cintura al verla tan pálida: Andy era idéntica a ella cuando tenía su edad y Odín poseía el mismo carácter que Itachi a su edad y su misma mirada

- Alexis ¿Éstas bien? – pregunto Itachi preocupado

- Itachi – murmuro Alexis mirándolo, los demás habían salido disparados tras la generación peligro, dejando atrás a los mayores – Itachi, ellos son… ellos son…

- Lexi-chan éstas pálida – dijo preocupado

- ¿No lo entiendes?, ellos llevan nuestra sangre – dijo casi histérica

- ¿De que hablas¿Cuáles ellos? – pregunto Itachi confundida

- Odín y Andy – dijo Alexis tomándolo de la ropa – Odín y Andy son nuestros hijos

Itachi se quedo de piedra, había escuchado bien, que Odín y Andy eran sus hijos, Imposible

- ¿Qué? – pregunto a penas con voz

- que Andy y Odín son nuestros hijos – repitió Alexis

- es un chiste – dijo Itachi incrédulo

- no, vamos Itachi recuerda todo lo que sabemos de ellos

Itachi hizo memoria y se puso tan pálido como ella, pensó en los gemelos y se dio cuenta todo lo que se parecían a ellos

- Oh por Kami – murmuro Itachi sorprendido

- lo ves – dijo Alexis mirándolo

- tenemos que detener a los demás o sino los lastimaran – dijo Itachi reaccionando

- tienes razón – dijo Alexis asintiendo

El futuro matrimonio Uchiha salió corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos, mientras que la generación peligro se dirigía al bosque al mismo lugar donde habían aparecido

- No podemos huir eternamente de ellos – dijo Naomi cansada

- es verdad tarde o temprano nos encontraran – dijo Shiori

- la poción aun no esta lista – dijo Odín cargando al pequeño Tetsu – por lo tanto aun no podemos regresar a nuestro tiempo

- sería bueno escondernos ¿no? – sugirió James cansado de correr

- ¿pero donde nos escondemos? – pregunto Hermione

- ¿y si vamos con el tío Kabuto? – sugirió Misty

- no sabemos donde esta – dijo Drew – además el aun es considerado un enemigo de Konoha y será así hasta el próximo año

- y todo por nuestra culpa – dijo Alex apenada

- sino hubiéramos usado nuestra línea sucesora y encima a ver hecho esa poción – dijo Ashley apenada

- lo hecho, hecho esta – dijo Andy dando un suspiro mientras cargaba al pequeño Atem

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ah al fin en Konoha, tengo tantas ganas de ver a mi Sasuke-kun – dijo con una sonrisa una joven de cabello negro y ojos negros detrás de unas gafas con pinta de zorra

- ya va a empezar – dijo uno de sus acompañantes

- oye no te has puesto a pensar que talvez ya encontró a alguien con la quien piensa restaurar su clan como tanto deseo – dijo el otro chico

- no digas tonterías Suigetsu – dijo la chica molesta – yo solo puedo ser la madre de sus hijos y su mujer

- sigue soñando – murmuro el otro

- dijiste algo Juugo – pregunto la zo… que diga la chica mirando al susodicho

- ¿yo? Nada Karin, no dije nada – dijo Juugo con cara de inocencia fingida que logro engañar a la chica

- oigan mejor nos quitamos de aquí – dijo Suigetsu nerviosos

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron los otros dos mirándolo

- por eso – dijo señalando al frente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- oigan hay que detenernos – dijo Ray mirando al frente

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron algunos

- estas loco, están por alcanzarnos – dijo James mirando hacia tras sin dejar de correr

- mejor miren hacia delante – dijo Ray sabiendo que eso iba a doler

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos grupos miraron hacia delante pero fue demasiado tarde, se terminaron estrechando uno contra otros, siendo alcanzados por la generación maravilla

¡THUDD!

- Duch mi cabeza – dijo Shiori

- vaya golpazo – dijo James

- ¿Podría el dueño de este pie quitármelo de encima? – dijo Drew molesto

- ¡AY! – la dueña del pie que no era otra que Ashley gritó al sentir como era jalado en un ángulo anormal – ¡Cuidado que me haces daño! Deja lo muevo yo.

- ¡Bhero bo a bi bfoca! – sonó de pronto la voz de Joey

- Perdón, perdón

- ¿Quién esta en la cima de la columna? Porque créanme que no son unas ligeras plumas – dijo Alex mas disgustada que sus amigos

- Yo… - dijo una curiosa e indiferente voz femenina de Hermione

- Pues… si eres tan amable de quitarte de encima

- Como alguna vez alguien me dijo… Creo que nunca habíamos estado tan unidos

- Si alguien osa reírse de ese comentario le lanzo un… Ugh… Rasengan, porque por si no se han dado cuenta estoy hasta debajo de la torre – dijo la molesta voz de Alex

- disculpe podría quitarse – dijo Misty hacia Juugo que había caído encima suyo

- Oh si lo siento – se disculpo Juugo apenado

- AAAAAAhhhhhhhh un tiburón – dijeron dos voces infantiles

- que alguien nos quite a los niños – dijeron a coro los gemelos

- esa es mi costilla – se quejo Ray

- quien sea que me haya caído encima quite sus manos de mi trasero – gruño Naomi de forma muy perruna

- lo siento – se disculpo Suigetsu

Los demás veían con una gota de sudor aquel nido de brazos y piernas , Sakura de inmediato se acerco y tomo a Atem, Hinata hizo lo mismo con Tetsu y ambas trataron de calmarlos ya que estaban llorando

- ya, ya Atem tranquilo – decía Sakura mientras lo mecía

- Bbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa – lloraba el pequeño escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella

- Tranquilo Tetsu ya paso – decía Hinata moviéndole levemente

Sasuke y Naruto sintieron un curioso vuelco al corazón al ver a sus respectivas parejas cargando a los niños, se veían tan lindas así. Luego de unos minutos lograron desenredarse pero ya no tenían escapatoria pues estaban rodeados

- Ahora si mocosos van a explicarnos todo – dijo Kankuro molesto

- esta vez no escaparan – dijo Kiba, Akamaru ladro fuertemente

- ¡SASUKE-KUN! – grito Karin contenta colgándose del cuello del susodicho

- Karin – dijo Sasuke sorprendido, vio también a Juugo y Suigetsu – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- pregúnteselo a la loca – dijeron a coro señalando a Karin

De pronto Sasuke sintió un escalofrío, miro a su derecha captando la encolerizada mirada de Sakura y la llorosa de Atem, algo le decía que mejor se quitaba a Karin de encima y así lo hizo

- ¿Quién es ella Sasuke Uchiha? – pregunto Sakura en un escalofriante tono calmado que le dio mala espina

- ella es tan solo una compañera – dijo Sasuke tratando de no parecer nervioso pero cuando la pelirosada usa su nombre completo, es que esta enojada MUY enojada

- soy su novia – dijo colgándose de nuevo de su cuello

- ¿Su… novia? – murmuro Sakura bajando la cabeza ocultando con ello su mirada color jade

- QUE no es verdad – dijo Sasuke quitándose a la loca de encima

- Oye Juugo ya te fijaste en el niño que la rosita trae en brazos – dijo Suigetsu en voz baja

- es igualito a Sasuke-sama pero de ojos verdes – dijo Juugo sorprendido – ¿Crees que sea su hijo?

- puede ser – dijo en voz baja

- ¡TU MALDITA ZORRA¡QUITALE TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! – grito una furiosa Ashley al ver la anterior escena

- Ashley calmate – dijo Ray sujetándola por la cintura

- ¡SUELTAME RAY¡AHORA VERA A ESA RAMERA A NO HACERCARCELE! – grito más furiosa

- oye tu con que derecho me insultas – dijo Karin molesta

- ¡PORQUE SE ME DA LA REGALADA GANA ZORRA DE QUINTA!

- ahora veras – gruño Karin lanzándole varias Shurikens

Antes de que tanto Ashley como Ray pudieran defenderse, alguien apareció y desvió las shurikens con su Kunai, Alexis miraba fríamente a Karin con sus ojos azules rasgados, una mirada muy similar a la del Kyubi; a su lado Itachi también la miraba fríamente con su Sharingan activado

- no se quien rayos seas y no me importa pero si vuelves a atacar a mi sobrina te arrancare el corazón con este Kunai – siseo Alexis

Más de uno (y sobre todo Karin) tragaron saliva nerviosos muy nerviosos al ver aquella feroz mirada

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunto Itachi mirando a los chicos desactivando el Sharingan, estos asintieron muy sorprendidos

- ¿Sobrina? – pregunto Naruto extrañado – ella no es tu sobrina, neechan

- si lo es Naru-kun – dijo Alexis suavizando su expresión al mirara a su hermano – ella es la hija de Sasuke

- ¿QUE? – gritaron a coro todos sorprendidos

- Oh no ya se dio cuenta – murmuro Alex asustada

- creo que ya no tenemos escapatoria – dijo Hermione asustada

- ¿De que rayos estas hablando? – pregunto Sasuke sorprendido – es imposible que sea mi hija si tan solo le llevo 3 años

Antes de que Alexis le dijera la razón, hubo una explosión justamente a lado de ellos, todos se cubrieron el rostro y cuando el humo se disipo pudieron observar a dos personas, una de ellas era rubia de ojos azules y la otra peliazul de ojos azabache

- ¡¿PAPA?! – gritaron a coro cuatro voces dos de las cuales eran infantiles

**

* * *

****Respuesta a los review:**

**Julizzz**

Itachi.- ya estas mejor – pregunto mirando a la autora

Fanny.- snif si ya estoy mejor – dijo secándose las lagrimas – empecemos con el review

Sasuke.- la verdad es que no pienso seguir los pasos de mi tonto hermano mayor ni loco

Itachi.- ya te quiero ver cuando a mi querida sobrina le lleguen los pretendientes

Fanny.- ya le llegan pero ella los ignora

Sasuke.- es porque sabe lo que le conviene

Fanny.- no, los ignora porque ella se a dado cuenta que se ha enamorado de alguien

Sasuke.- ¿de quien? Dime que ahora mismo lo mato

Itachi.- no que no ibas a seguir mis pasos – se burlo

Sasuke.- callate

Fanny.- Yo tambien pienso como tu, las mujeres deben ser quien lleven los pantalones, sobre Naruto, Kiba, Gaara y Shikamaru pues te dire: Kiba parece perro guardian (vaya la redundancia), Naruto le espanta los pretendientes a su hija considerando que es Hokage y uno de los nuevos tres sanin legendarios ya te imaginaras, Gaara tan solo basta una mirada ya adios pretendientes y Shika bueno ese les saca la sopa a los pretendientes para asustarlos como es u genio

Itachi.- nosotros tan solo cuidamos a nuestros tesoros

Fanny.- como digan, en fin gracias por el review

**Neka-Yamila**

Fanny.- me alegra que te guste amiga y lo de la historia no importa esperare

Sasuke.- gracias por la felicitación

Fanny.- ella tiene razón ya era hora después de lo mucho que la hiciste sufrir

Sasuke.- pero se lo compensare

Fanny.- eso espero, nos vemos en el siguiente cap amiga


	12. La verdad revelada Regreso a casa

**Fics para recomendar**

El Resurgir de los Clanes y Con los ninjas en la escuela by **Neka Yamila **(se las recomiendo Dattebayo, allí también sale Alexis Uzumaki)

I´m with you by **Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei** en Beyblade (es otro fic que seguro les agradara Dattebayo, allí participo como Alex Hiwatari)

Fanny.- BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sasuke.- ¿y ahora porque llora?

Itachi.- por tres razones: 1° por que su historia tiene más de 100 review, la 2° porque al hacer mejor los cálculos se equivoco de tiempo y no son 20 años sino 16 y a penas se da cuenta y 3° porque la historia ya llego a su fin

Fanny.- BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sasuke.- Ay Fanny-chan que despistada estas últimamente

Fanny.- snif, snif no es mi culpa – gimoteo la chica

Itachi.- mejor yo continuo, Este es el ultimo capitulo y luego ya sigue el prologo, les agradecemos a todos las personas que han leído esta descaballeda historia pero los agradecimientos serán más específicos en el epilogo de la historia

Sasuke.- el epilogo es muy seguro que este hasta el próximo Lunes así que esperamos que sean pacientes

Fanny.- snif, snif lean el capitulo…

**Fic dedicado muy especialmente a Neka-Yamila, DREIGNUS y Haruka-chan27, con quienes me he inspirada para realizar este fic**

**Nota.- **_Naruto no me pertenece ya quisiera yo pero ni modo, si algunas características de los nuevos personajes a alguien se le hace conocidas es porque me he basado un poco en la historia de Haruka-chan y la de otra autora/autor que no recuerdo como se llama en este momento PERO no es un plagio, de una vez lo digo, sino una especie de homenaje _

**

* * *

****Capitulo 12**

**La verdad revelada/ Regreso a casa**

Antes de que Alexis le dijera la razón, hubo una explosión justamente a lado de ellos, todos se cubrieron el rostro y cuando el humo se disipo pudieron observar a dos personas levantándose del suelo

- Ouch eso dolió – se quejo uno de ellos

- Recuerdáme jamás volver a hacerlo – dijo el otro levantándose

- pues cuando las chicas se enteren no lo volveremos ha hacer – dijo el primero sacudiéndose la ropa

- ¿Me pregunto en que parte de Konoha estamos? – se pregunto el segundo

- ¡¿PAPA?! – gritaron a coro cuatro voces, dos de las cuales eran infantiles

- ¿Uh? – dijeron ambos girando para mirara a todos

Cuando ambos hombres giraron, el grupo se quedo petrificado al ver a ambos hombres: un hombre de unos 36 años, cabello rubio despuntado un poco largo, vivaces ojos azules como el cielo, en sus mejillas tenía unas curiosas marcas como bigotes, su vestimenta consistía en una playera sin mangas pegada que marcaba sus músculos de color negra, un pantalón negro y encima una especie de gabardina blanca con flamas dibujadas al final de esta a la altura del tobillo, la banda de Konoha se encontraba en su frente (solo imaginense la ropa de Yondaime) y el otro hombre de la misma edad, cabello negro azulado un poco largo con dos mechones gruesos cayendo por su frente sostenidos por la banda de Konoha, inexpresivos ojos negro azabache, su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón morado oscuro, una playera del mismo tono sin mangas de cuello alto, un cinturón plateado, unos protectores de metal sobre tela morada y en su espalda llevaba la figura de un abanico blanco con rojo. Ambos hombres eran sumamente atractivos con cuerpos musculosos pero estilizados, más de una chica se sonrojo al verlos. Alexis se quedo boquiabierta la ver al rubio, era idéntico a su padre Yondaime, Itachi tuvo un súbito mareo al ver al peliazul, juraría que su padre se levanto de la tumba

- Así que aquí estaban – dijo la alegre voz del hombre rubio

- Están en graves problemas jovencitos – dijo el peliazul con voz grave mirando a todos los niños quienes se pusieron pálidos al verlos

- papa – grito el pequeño Atem alzando sus brazos hacia él

El hombre giro ante el llamado de su hijo y casi le da un infarto al ver quien cargaba a su hijo, era una muy sorprendida…

- Sakura – murmuro el hombre haciendo que la chica se estremeciera

- /Esos ojos/ – pensó Sakura sorprendida, luego giro su rostro a Sasuke que la miraba captando los mismo ojos negros que aquel hombre – /será posible que/ Sasuke – llamo la chica mirando al hombre quien asintió

- ¿NARUTO? – grito Alexis de pronto asustando a más de uno

- si – dijeron ambos rubios

- Oh por Kami – dijo Alexis incrédula – eres idéntico a papa

- si bueno eso es lo que todos dicen – dijo el hombre rubio apenado rascándose la cabeza

- Un momento ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – quiso saber Kiba

- ¿No les han dicho nada? – pregunto el hombre peliazul mientras se acercaba a la pelirosada y tomaba a Atem en brazos

- no papa – dijo Ashley bajando la mirada

- ¿Por qué estas abrazando a mi hija Raymond? – pregunto el hombre con el ceño fruncido mirando al ojigris quien de inmediato la soltó

- lo siento señor – se disculpo sonrojado

- Teme deja de ver a Ray así, Caray ya te pareces a tu hermano con esos celos paternales – dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza

- no te metas en esto dobe – gruño el hombre molesto – además como si tu no celaras a Alex

- un momento no me digan que ustedes… - empezó a decir Neji entendiendo todo

- efectivamente – dijo Itachi llamando la atención de todos – los chicos vienen del futuro y estos dos son Sasuke y Naruto

Hubo un silencio sepulcral y todas las miradas se posaron en los dos adultos y los numerosos niños quienes sonrieron nerviosos

- ¿Es un chiste? – pregunto Ino con incredulidad

- no lo es mama – dijo Naomi parándose frente a ella

- ¿mama? – dijo Ino a punto del desmayo

- Hai, mi nombre es Naomi Inozuka – dijo la rubia sonriendo

- y el mío es Joseph Inozuka y tu eres nuestro papa – dijo Joey sonriendo parado frente a Kiba

Ino quedo petrificado mirando a sus futuros hijos luego miro a Kiba… que yacía inconsciente en el suelo con Akamaru llamándole

- PAPA – gritaron a coro los dos preocupados y asustados

(**N/A.-** desde este momento para identificar a Naruto y Sasuke, los del futuro irán en cursiva)

_- Jamás pensé que Kiba se desmayara por tan poca cosa – dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor_

-_ tu te desmayaste cuando Hinata te dijo que estaba embarazada por segunda vez – dio Sasuke burlonamente_

- ¿Me voy a casar con Hinata? – pregunto Naruto sorprendidos

- _si – dijo mirando la reacción de su yo pasado_

- GENIAL – grito el rubio contento – oíste eso Hinata

Pero al ver a Hinata desmayada en el suelo con un muy asustado Tetsu llamándola, se asusto también y en menos de un parpadeo ya se encontraba a su lado

- _rayos olvide que Hinata era muy sensible – dijo Naruto cubriéndose el rostro con la mano_

- antes de que haiga mas desmayados mejor vamonos a la Mansión Uzumaki – dijo Alexis con un tic en el ojo – Shino ve por Tsunade –obachan, Jiraiya y los sensei por favor

- entendido – dijo Shino mientras desaparecía

**Mansión Uzumaki**

**20 minutos después**

Todo el mundo incluidos el antiguo equipo de Sasuke (o sea Karin-zorra, Suigetsu y Juugo) se encontraban cómodamente sentados en la sala de entrenamiento de la Mansión esperando a que Alexis y Sakura quienes fueron a preparar un poco de te volvieran, todos los del pasado miraban a los dos adultos y los adolescentes, encontrando por fin los parentescos aunque Tsunade y Jiraiya miraban a Naruto del futuro con bastante incredulidad, en verdad se parecía a Yondaime, Alexis y Sakura regresaron con dos bandejas con cuatro teteras y muchos vasos, luego de servido el te Alexis carraspeó llamando la atención de todos en su persona

- bien antes de que hallan más desmayos y antes de que expliquen como llegaron a este tiempo es mejor que se presenten como es debido Nombre, Edad, Rango y Padres – pidió Alexis mirando a la generación peligro – y eso va también para ustedes dos, nombre, edad y rango – agrego mirando a los dos recién llegados

_- Pero ya saben quienes somos – dijo Naruto mirando a su hermana_

- Como quiera – insistió Alexis

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada y solo se encogieron de hombros

- _Soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 32 años y soy líder de un escuadrón de ANBUS, mi rango es Jounin y soy considerado uno de los nuevos sannin de Konoha – dijo con aburrición mientras sentaba bien a Atem en su regazo_

- _Soy Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 32 años, mi rango es Jounin y soy considerado uno de los nuevos sannin de Konoha y desde hace 13 años soy Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja: Konoha ¡Dattebayo! – dijo Naruto sonriendo_

- ¡SERE HOKAGE GENIAL¡DATTEBAYO! – grito Naruto apunto de soltarse a saltar como conejo pero Alexis lo sujeto

- me alegro Otouto pero deja que terminen si – pidió Alexis

- lo siento neechan – se disculpo Naruto

- Oh por dios Naruto es Hokage y ahora que otra sorpresa nos darán – dijo Neji cubriéndose el rostro

- bien sigamos con los niños – dijo Itachi mirando a la generación peligro – ¿Quiénes el mayor de todos?

- Nosotros – dijeron a coro los gemelos

- bien preséntense como es debido – dijo Itachi observándolos

- Soy el mayor de los gemelos, mi nombre es Odín Itachi Uchiha y ella es mi hermana Andrómeda Yuki Uchiha

- tenemos 15 años, somos Jounin desde los 13 años y nuestros padres son Alexis e Itachi Uchiha – termino de contar Andy

Todos miraron a los mayores de la generación maravilla pero estos no parecían sorprendidos muy al contrario estaban sonriendo, más de uno los miro confundidos

- no se notan sorprendidos – dijo Kakashi extrañado

- no porque nosotros ya lo sabíamos – dijo Itachi tranquilamente

- ¿a si? – preguntaron todos sorprendidos

- cuando Shiori uso su manipulación de sombras para que escaparan me di cuenta de todo y recordé lo que sabía de ustedes así que solo uní cabos – dijo Alexis sonriendo

- por eso te consideran una genio desde los 5 años – dijo Tsunade sonriendo

- se hace lo que se puede – dijo Alexis sonriendo con orgullo – ¿Quién sigue de ellos?

- yo – dijo Drew levantando la mano – mi nombre es Drew Kotaro Hatake, tengo 15 años, soy Jounin desde los 13 años, tengo una hermana menor llamada Akeno, pertenezco al mismo equipo que los gemelos y mis padres son Kurenai y Kakashi Hatake

Kakashi tuvo que sujetar a una inconsciente Kurenai al escuchar eso, Asuma se soltó a llorar mientras que Gai le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, los demás sintieron una gota de sudor bajar por sus cabezas al ver la escena

- ah así que después de todo si dejamos que fueran novios eh – dijo Alexis mirando a su hija y Drew

- ¿QUE COSA? – grito Itachi sorprendido mirando a su futura hija – ¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE SON NOVIOS?

_- Ahora entiendo esas extrañadas salidas – dijo Sasuke pensativo – y la vez que los encontré en la habitación de… _

- tío Sasuke por favor – grito alarmada Andy

- ¿habitación de quien? – pregunto Itachi con el ceño fruncido mirando a su hermano menor del futuro

Alexis tomo a Itachi de la ropa y obligo a sentarse de nuevo

- pero Lexi – se quejo Itachi

- pero Lexi nada – gruño esta – Deja tus celos paternales para después Andy es una kunoichi capaz de defenderse por si sola, es una Uchiha después de todo ¿no? Además Drew me cae bien para que sea mi yerno

- gracias mama tu siempre me entiendes – dijo Andy sonriendo

- es que tu padre es hombre – dijo Alexis encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Qué significa esa frase? – pregunto Itachi con el ceño fruncido

- y esto es todos los días – dijo Odín suspirando con resignación

- ¿y eso porque? – pregunto Lee curioso

- porque papa siempre me a celado, espanta a todos mis pretendientes sino fuera porque Drew es mi mejor amigo y de Odín hace mucho hubiera usado su Magenkyo Sharingan con él – dijo Andy – bueno de hecho lo uso una vez contra el sino fuera porque mama llego en el preciso momento

- no tiene gracia – gruño Drew molesto

- bueno pues parece que tenemos la misma maldición – dijo Ashley suspirando – papa también me espanta a mis pretendientes

-_ ni siquiera les haces caso Ashley – dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido mirando molesto a su hija_

- lo se pero aun así me molesta que lo hagas – dijo Ashley

- el mío les hecha a Akamaru – dijo Naomi dando un suspiro

- el mío usa su influencia como Hokage para hacerlo – dijo Alex mirando ceñuda a su padre quien se hizo el tonto

- el mío usa su influencia como Kazekage y el poder de cierto bijuú de la Arena – dijo Hermione de brazos cruzados mirando a Gaara tan impasible como siempre pero haciendo nota mental de no olvidar repetir eso

- pues nosotras no tenemos problemas – dijeron a coro muy sonrientes Shiori y Sakura

- malditas suertudas – dijeron a coro las chicas molestas

- nos estamos saliendo del tema – dijo Alexis – ¿Quién sigue?

- yo – dijo Ray mientras se aclaraba la garganta – mi nombre es Raymond Shinji Hyuga, tengo 14 años, soy Chuunin, tengo una hermana menor llamada Jinko y mis padres son Tenten y Neji Hyuga, pertenezco al mismo equipo que Alex y Ashley

Ambos se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada aunque todos observaron como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro seña de que estaban felices, aunque Neji recordó algo y miro a su hijo, este capto lo que tanto buscaba en su rostro, Ray se quito la banda que tenía en la frente… no había ninguna marca en ella

- el tío Naruto hizo lo que te prometió papa, deshizo el Bouke y Souke ahora somos una sola familia liderada por la tía Hinata, de modo que ya no es necesario marcar con el sello maldito de los Hyuga – dijo Ray tranquilamente mientras que se ponía la banda de nuevo

- ja te lo dije – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mirando a Neji

- _eso fue lo primero que hice después de casarme con Hinata y convertirme en Hokage – dijo Naruto tranquilamente_

- has madurado Naru-kun – dijo Alexis mirando a su hermano menor con una sonrisa

- _tenía que hacerlo después de todo ser Hokage no es fácil – dijo Naruto esta vez miro a Tsunade – tenías razón después de todo_

- espero que Konoha este bien bajo tu liderazgo – dijo Tsunade mirándolo seriamente

- por supuesto que si – dijeron a coro toda la generación peligro

- bueno continuamos – dijo Sakura mirando a todos quienes asintieron

- sigo yo – dijo Hermione – mi nombre es Hermione Aoimizu no Sabaku, tengo 14 años, soy una Chuunin de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, tengo un hermano menor llamado Hiroshi y mis padres son Leonor y Gaara no Sabaku

Leo y Gaara intercambiaron una mirada, la primera sonrió y soltó un suspiro, el segundo se sonrojo un poco, Temari y Kankuro sonrieron viendo a su sobrina, Naomi llamo la atención de todos

- Mi nombre es Naomi Ai Inozuka, tengo 13 años, soy Chuunin y mis padres son Ino y Kiba Inozuka, pertenezco al mismo equipo que Sakura y Shiori

- mi nombre es Joseph Eiji Inozuka pero todos me llaman Joey, tengo 11 años, soy Genin y pertenezco al mismo equipo que Jimmy y Yaiza-chan

Kiba e Ino se sonrojaron y los demás los miraban con sorpresa, jamás se hubieran imaginado que esos dos se podrían llegar a enamorar, ambos intercambiaron una mirada para luego desviarla de nuevo, Sakura, Tenten y Hinata se miraron entre si pero no dijeron nada

- bueno yo prosigo – dijo Alex llamando su atención – mi nombre es Alexandra Kumiko Uzumaki pero todos me llaman Alex, tengo 13 años, soy una Chuunin, mis padres son Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki, pertenezco al mismo equipo que mis primos Ray y Ashley

- _adelante – dijo Naruto a su hijo quien miraba a todos con grandes ojos color cielo_

- Mi nombre es Tetsuya Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 5 años y voy a la academia junto con Atem

¡Ay es un encanto de niño! O al menos eso fue lo que pensaron las mujeres presentes, Naruto sonrió al ver a ambos niños, Hinata estaba mas roja que un tomate pero una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios, a Neji por poco le da un infarto al escuchar eso, Alexis río divertida mirando a su cuñada

- /después de todo los sueños si se hacen realidad/ – pensó Tenten sonriendo

- sigo yo – dijo la peliazul – Mi nombre es Ashley Nadesico Uchiha, tengo 13 años, soy Chuunin, pertenezco al mismo equipo que mi prima Alex y que Ray-kun… ah y mis padres son Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha

- ¿QUE COSA? – Grito Karin furiosa levantándose de un salto – ¡ESO NO ES POSILE, YO SOY LA QUE SE CASARA CON SASUKE– KUN?

- PUES SIGUE SOÑANDO ZORRA – Grito Ashley levantándose

- _Ashley – llamo Sasuke mirando a su hija con reprobación – ese no es el comportamiento de un Uchiha_

- lo siento papa es que esa tipeja me saca de quicio – dijo Ashley molesta mientras se volvía a sentar

Sakura se mantenía estática desde el momento en que Ashley menciono quienes eran sus padres¡SE HABÍA CASADO CON SASUKE¡TENIAN DOS HERMOSOS HIJOS¡NO LO PODIA CREER SU SUEÑO SE HABÍA HECHO REALIDAD!

- ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE HAYA CASADO CON SEMEJANTE TONTA? – grito Karin más furiosa y MUY celosa

Sasuke frunció el ceño, eso era más de lo que podía soportar no iba a permitir que insultara a SU Sakura, Ashley volvió a levantarse esta vez con su Sharingan activado y con sorpresa de los demás un Chidori en su mano derecha dispuesta lanzárselo a Karin pero alguien se les adelanto a los dos, Sakura se puso delante de la pelinegra con las manos en las caderas viéndola altaneramente

- sabes una cosa, ya estoy cansada de tu presencia y tu odiosa voz que tan solo me da dolor de cabeza así que o te callas y dejas a MI Sasuke en paz por las buenas o te callo a las malas dejándote 3 metros bajo tierra, tu decides Zorra

- No te tengo miedo – dijo Karin molesta

- pues deberías pues yo soy conocida como la tercer nueva sannin, discípula de la Hokage Tsunade y ella me enseño hacer esto – dijo Sakura con arrogancia

Sakura levanto la mano y golpeo levemente la frente de Karin con su dedo índice y la pelinegra salió disparada hacia la pared incrustándose en ella, destrozándola y dejando a una zorra inconsciente (**N/A.-** Feh se nota que no me cae bien ¿cierto?)

- siento a ver dañado la pared Lexi-chan, Naruto – se disculpo Sakura rompiendo el incrédulo silencio que se había formado, sabían que Sakura era poseedora de una temible fuerza como su maestra pero no esperaban tanto

- no importa al menos la callaste – dijo Alexis sin darle importancia

Sakura sonrió para luego acercarse al Sasuke del futuro y tomo al pequeño Atem en brazos quien sonreía contento y luego se sentó a lado de su Sasuke-kun quien sonreía orgulloso por su futura esposa

- ¿Quién sigue? – pregunto Sai ignorando como Juugo y Suigetsu cargaban a Karin y la ponían cerca de ellos

- Atem – dijo Ashley calmándose, desactivando su Sharingan y desapareciendo el Chidori de su mano, el pequeño miro a todos desde los brazos de su madre

- Mi nombre es Atem Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 5 años y voy a la academia con mi mejor amigo Tetsu bajo la tutela de Iruka-sensei

¡Otro encanto de niño! Aunque todos se preguntaron mentalmente ¿Un Uchiha y un Uzumaki mejores amigos? Bueno algo les decía a los demás que terminarían como sus padres pero Alexis y Sakura no pensaban eso… Shiori soltó un sonoro bostezó llamando la atención de todos, esta al darse cuenta se encogió de hombros

- Mi nombre es Shiori Minako Nara, tengo 13 años, soy Chuunin, tengo un hermano menor llamado Daisuke, mis padres son Temari y Shikamaru Nara y pertenezco al mismo equipo que Sakura y Naomi

Temari sonrió ampliamente al escuchar eso, Shikamaru se sonrojo y dijo por lo bajo "problemático", Kankuro y Gaara soltaron un gruñido molesto, Leo soltó un suspiro mirando a su prometido y a futuro cuñado, Misty llamo la atención de todos con un "ejem"

- mi nombre es Sakura Misty Lee, tengo 13 años, soy Chuunin, mis padres son Hana y Rock Lee, pertenezco al mismo equipo que Naomi Shiori y si les di mi segundo nombre es que no quería que hubiera confusiones

- Mi nombre es James Satoshi Lee, tengo 11 años y soy Genin pertenezco al mismo equipo que Joey y Yaiza

Lee empezó a saltar de un lado a otro, Hana se sonrojo pero sonrío al ver a sus futuros hijos aunque se molesto un poco por el primer nombre de su hija mayor, ella bien sabía que Lee había estado muy enamorado de Sakura Haruno, esta miro perpleja a la hija de su amigo Lee mientras que Sasuke soltó un gruñido celoso al escuchar el nombre de la mayor de los Lee

- bien – dijo Itachi interviniendo antes de que a su hermano se le ocurra atacar a Lee – ya están presentados como es debido ahora díganos como fue que llegaron a este tiempo

- Fue por culpa de Ashley ella hecho otro ingrediente a la poción – dijo Alex mirando acusadoramente a su mejor amiga

- a mi no me eches toda la culpa dobe, tu también colaboraste – dijo Ashley contrarrestando

- pero yo no arruine la poción por andar cacheteando las banquetas teme

- ¿COMO ME LLAMASTE? – grito Ashley molesta

- COMO ESCUCHASTE TEME

- DOBE

- TEME

- DOBE

- TEME, BAKA

- USURANTANKACHI

- BAKA

- USURANTANKACHI

Los demás observaban eso con una gota de sudor, los padres de ambas dieron un suspiro de resignación ante tal escena, era como ver las versiones femeninas de Naruto y Sasuke

_- son peores que nosotros cuando teníamos su edad ¿cierto? – dijo Naruto a Sasuke_

_- ya lo creo – dijo Sasuke con dolor de cabeza – mejor las detenemos_

_- tienes razón_

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke sujetaron a sus respectivas hijas antes de que se liaran a golpes y ellas eran capaces de hacerlo

- Mejor yo les cuento – dijo Sakura (Misty) negando con la cabeza – verán dentro de unos 16 años en el futuro estas dos locas – agrego señalando a Ashley y a Alex – se les ocurrió hacer una genial broma pero algo salio mal por un descuido de Yaiza la hija del señor Sai, las tres terminaron volando la academia ninja

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron los demás sorprendidos

- Como lo oyen así que para evitar el castigo copiaron una poción de tiempo del Libro de las Sombras para mandar un mensaje al pasado y así evitar tal catástrofe pero Ashley por andar babeando por Drew termino echando un ingrediente que no era y PUM terminamos 16 años en el pasado siendo encontrados por el equipo 7 original

- si no les dijimos antes quienes éramos en realidad era porque queríamos evitarles un ataque al corazón y cambiar la historia – dijo Naomi suspirando – aunque creo que no hicimos muy buen trabajo

- problemático – dijo Shiori aburrida

- tienes razón – dijeron los demás

- O sea que lo que nos hicieron no tenía que pasar – dijo Itachi molesto

- no – dijeron a coro Andy y Drew

- lo sentimos pero es que me sacaron de mis casilla y eso es muy difícil – dijo Odín seriamente

- eso es verdad – volvieron a decir a coro Andy y Drew

- _¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? – pregunto Naruto mirando a sus sobrinos_

- Oh nada – dijo Alexis con sarcasmo – tan solo nos obligaron a beber una poción y a la mañana siguiente termine en el cuerpo de Itachi y el en el mío por dos semanas o talvez más no recuerdo ahora

- _¿QUE HICERON QUE COSA? – gritaron a coro los dos sorprendidos_

- _de todos ustedes pensé que eran los mas maduros por ser los mayores y considerados unos genios – dijo Sasuke mirando decepcionado a sus sobrinos _

- pero Tío Sasuke debió de a verlos visto desesperaban – se quejo Odín

- aunque lo que hiciste Odín tan solo incremento las peleas – dijo Andy pensativa

- no me ayudes tanto hermanita – gruño Odín

- por cierto ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? – pregunto Ray curioso

- _se tardaban mucho – dijo Naruto seriamente – Hina-chan estaba inconsolable, Saku-chan esta a punto de ser internada de los nerviosa que esta y que decir de Tenten, Temari, Ino, Hana y Leo_

- pues tenemos la poción para regresar casi lista tan solo nos falta un ingrediente – dijo Alex

- _¿Cuáles es? – pregunto Naruto curioso_

- Flor de Flama Roja – dijo Shiori pensativa

- Esa flor solo se puede conseguir en la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla – dijo Tsunade – puedo mandar a que lo traigan pero tardara dos días

- _esperaremos – dijo Sasuke tranquilamente_

Entonces se decidió así, Naruto se quedaría en la Mansión Uzumaki con sus hijos, Sasuke se quedaría en la Mansión Uchiha junto con sus hijos, Sakura, Hermione y Shiori se quedarían en la Mansión Uzumaki, Ray se iría con Neji a la Mansión Hyuga, Naomi se iría con Ino a su casa y James con Kiba a la suya, Joey se iría con Rock Lee a la suya, Drew se quedaría con Kakashi, Odín se quedaría con su mama y Andy con su papa (para desgracia de la mayor de las mujeres Uchiha), Sakura y Hinata decidieron irse con sus futuros esposos

- ¿Dónde esta Itachi? – pregunto Sakura extrañada mirando a su novio mientras que cargaba a un dormido Atem

- seguramente se quedo con Lexi – dijo Sasuke sin darle importancia

- al principio no podían respirar el mismo aire y ahora no pueden vivir sin el otro – dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza

- los adultos son extraños – dijo Ashley con los brazos cruzados

- ya lo creo – dijo Andy suspirando – aunque a mi me hubiera gustado quedarme con mama

- ¿y entonces que haces aquí? – pregunto Ashley extrañada

- papa me amenazo con usar su Magenkyo Sharingan contra Drew sino me iba con el tío Sasuke – dijo Andy apesadumbrada

- _tan celoso como siempre – dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza_

- Pero Drew-kun no se quedará en la Mansión Uchiha sino con Kakashi-sensei – dijo Ashley

- ya sabes como es mi papa – dijo Andy

- No te preocupes seguro Lexi lo convencerá – dijo Sakura sonriendo

- _Sakura tiene razón, el estupido de mi hermano no puede negarle nada a mi cuñada – dijo Sasuke sonriendo_

- ni hoy ni nunca – dijo su yo pasado

Desde luego la convivencia no fue muy grata para algunos por ejemplo Drew no podía acercarse a menos de un metro de Andy para desesperación de ella, ni Odín ni Alexis lograron convencer al tozudo de Itachi, Sasuke tanto su yo pasado como su yo futuro miraban molestos cuando Ray estaba cerca de Ashley cosa que los traían a pleito con Neji, los abuelos de la generación peligro se desmayaron cuando sus hijos se los presentaron y contaron la historia, pero los dos días llegaron a su fin y por consiguiente, era momento de Regresar a Casa

**Campo de entrenamiento #2**

**Dos días después**

- ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto Naomi curiosa mirando a sus amigos

Ashley, Ray, Drew y Andy traían una cara de funeral que no podían con ella

- Papa – dijeron a coro las dos Uchiha´s

- Los señores Uchiha – dijeron a coro los dos chicos

- lo entiendo de las chicas y Drew pero ¿tu Ray? – pregunto Joey confundido

- pues no se que le pasa y porque la trae contra mí – dijo Ray soltando un suspiro

- a lo mejor piensa que estas interesado en su princesa – dijo James burlonamente

- no es gracioso – dijo Ray sonrojado al igual que Ashley quien desvió la mirada

Sakura miro a sus amigos con la ceja alzada, Alex por otro lado sonrío divertida recordando cierta plática con sus primos. En ese momento los padre de ellos se van acercando, cuando Drew ve a Itachi da un salto y se aleja de Andy lo malo es que ella estaba recargada en su hombro y debido al brusco movimiento termino de bruces en el suelo

- ¡PAPA! – grito Andy molesta mientras se levantaba

- yo no hice nada – se defendió este al mirar a su hija

- claro que si, amenazaste a MI novio te parece poco – gruño la rubia sacando a relucir el carácter de su madre

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Hermione interrumpiendo la escena entre padre e hija

- ya han traído la Flor de Flama Roja – dijo Tsunade enseñando el recipiente donde se encontraba una flor de color rojo fuego con dorados y naranja en forma de flama

- y nosotros ya tenemos la poción – dijo Odín señalando un caldero

- bueno supongo que este es el adiós – dijo Ino mirando a sus 2 futuros hijos

Y fue el tiempo de las despedidas, cada pareja se despidió de sus hijos pues un faltaba mucho para verlos de nuevo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Familia Inozuka -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mama, Papa el hecho de que ahora saben que se casaron y que tuvieron dos hijos quiere decir que forzosamente tienen que casarse – dijo Naomi mirando a Ino y Kiba – conózcanse primero, vean si son compatibles y que esto no afecte su decisión

- Nao-chan tiene razón – dijo Joey – además de todas maneras nosotros vamos a nacer, sea quien sea nuestro padre aunque yo preferiría que fueras tu ya que eres el mejor padre del mundo

- cierto y estamos orgullosos de ser sus hijos – dijo Naomi sonriendo

- gracias por sus palabras – dijo Ino abrazando a Naomi

- ¿En verdad soy buen padre? – pregunto Kiba sorprendido

- claro que si – dijeron los dos

- vaya gracias – dijo Kiba sonrojado – vengan acá

Kiba abrazo a ambos niños quines sonriendo le devolvieron el abrazo mientras Ino observaba enternecida

- /tal vez no sea tan mala idea casarme con Kiba/ - pensó Ino sonriendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Familias Uchiha/Uzumaki -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Medio mucho gusto poder conocer a mis futuros hijos – dijo Sakura sonriendo

- y a mi conocerlos de jóvenes aunque en realidad no han cambiado casi nada – dijo Ashley sonriendo

- entonces Sasuke sigue igual de amargado – dijo Itachi burlonamente

- CALLATE ITACHI – gritaron a coro los dos Sasuke

- Uy que carácter temes – dijo Naruto para luego volver su mirada a su hija mayor – espero que seas una buena ninja

- lo soy – dijo Alex sonriendo – era una de las alumnas con las más altas notas

_- pero también una de los que tenían más reportes por mala conducta – dijo Naruto mirando a su hija _

- pues yo no soy la única – se quejo Alex – ninguno de nosotros es un santo

- _por algo los llaman la Generación Peligro – dijo Sasuke _

- ¿y que hay de ustedes? – pregunto Alexis mirando a sus gemelos

- los mejores de nuestra generación con las más altas notas junto con Drew – dijeron a coro los dos

- aja y también son los 3 más problemáticos de su generación – dijeron a coro los otros niños recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de los gemelos y Drew

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Familia Hatake -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- cuídate mucho y ya no hagas tantos desastres ¿si? – pidió Kurenai mirando a Drew

- siempre termino arrastrado en las locuras de Odín – dijo Drew dando un suspiro

- ¿Cómo es tu hermana? – pregunto Kakashi curioso

- pues físicamente se parece más a mama aunque tiene tu mismo carácter – dijo Drew recordando – aunque ella no lee tan interesantes libros de Jiraiya-sama – agrego mirando a su padre ceñudo

- menos mal – dijo Kurenai aliviada – ¿y tu?

- tampoco – dijo este

- ESA NO TU TE LA CREES – dijeron a coro los gemelos

- USTEDES NO SE METAN – grito Drew sonrojado mientras que Kurenai se cubría el rostro con la mano y Kakashi sonreía bajo su mascara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Familia Hyuga -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- me alegro que todo sea diferente en el futuro con las familias primaria y secundaria – dijo Tenten sonriendo

- la verdad es que nosotros también no me apetecería tener ese sello – dijo Ray aliviado

- dijiste que tenías una hermana ¿Cómo es? – pregunto Neji mirando a su hijo

- aja bueno es más como mama pero ella si heredo gran parte de tu carácter papa yo soy mitad y mitad – dijo Ray sonriendo – aunque es una lastima que ella no sea una maestra de armas como mama

- ¿a no? – pregunto Tenten enarcando una ceja

- no ella quiere seguir los pasos de papa yo por otro lado si soy un maestro de armas

- interesante – dijo Neji pensativo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Familias Nara/Sabaku no -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- así no solo usas un abanico como yo sino también la manipulación de sombras – dijo Temari mirando a Shiori

- si, pero esta ultima solo la uso como ultimo recurso es Daisuke el especialista como papa pero al contrario mío es demasiado activo para mi gusto – dijo Shiori encogiéndose de hombros

- es porque tu eres una floja prima – dijo Hermione sarcásticamente

- es porque es muy problemático andar de aquí allá – dijo Shiori con aburrición

- por eso Hanako dice que eres la versión femenina del tío Shika – dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza

- ¿Hanako? – pregunto Leo curiosa

- la hija del tío Kankuro – contestaron a coro las dos chicas

- ¿tengo una hija? – pregunto Kankuro sorprendidos

- no una dos, una niña de 12 llamada Hanako y uno de nuestra edad llama Ryoichi – dijo Shiori

- ¿Qué ataques tienes tu? – pregunto Gaara a su hija

- tanto mi hermano Hiro como yo dominamos la arena a nuestro antojo como tu papa ya que parte del Shukaku esta en nuestro interior de la misma forma que parte del Kyubi se encuentra dentro de los gemelos, Alex y Tetsu – explico Hermione

- vaya – dijeron todos sorprendidos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Familia Lee -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Oh por dios otra vez – dijo Sakura cubriéndose el rostro al ver como su hermano, su papa y Gai-sensei se abrazaban, lloraban como magdalena y decían cosas de la Flama de la Juventud

- vamos hija tampoco es para tanto – dijo Hana con una gota de sudor

- tal vez tienes razón mama pero me exasperan – dijo Sakura suspirando

Luego de 10 minutos los tres se separaron y antes de que dijeran agua va, Sakura se vio envuelta en los brazos de su padre y su padrino o sea Gai sensei

- mi pequeña flor de cerezo me alegra mucho poder a verte conocido – dijo Lee llorando

- y a mi – dijo Gai igualmente

Sakura soltó un suspiro de resignación y correspondió el abrazo de los dos hombres

- a mi también papa, padrino – dijo Sakura sonriendo dulcemente

Luego de que lograron separarse de sus padres algunos de los cuales no querían dejarlos ir, se acercaron hacia el caldero, Andy tomo la flor y empezó a cortar los pétalos en pedazos

- _adiós chicos en verdad fue un gusto estar aquí – dijo Naruto sonriendo_

_- toma – dijo Sasuke mientras le entregaba un papel a su yo pasado_

- ¿para que es esto? – pregunto Sasuke extrañado

- _es algo que te va a ayudar así que guárdalo muy bien y úsalo cuando Sakura este embarazada de Ashley – dijo tranquilamente mientras que tanto Sasuke como Sakura se sonrojaron al escuchar eso_

- bien es hora de volver a casa – dijo Ray aliviado

- si a cumplir con nuestro castigo – dijeron Ashley y Alex apesadumbradas

Andy hecho los pedazos de pétalos en el caldero y de pronto hubo una explosión cuyo humo rodea al grupo, cuando este desapareció vieron que ya no había nadie ni siquiera el caldero, todos se miraron entre si y decidieron irse a casa pues ya no tenían nada que hacer allí aunque Itachi estaba actuando de forma rara porque de pronto tomo por el brazos a Sasuke y a Naruto y se fue de allí arrastrándolos

**16 años después**

¡PUM!

La explosión se escucho por todo el bosque y la aldea junto con un terremoto, los aldeanos solo pudieron ver una nube de humo con forma de hongo proveniente del bosque, al ver eso la Generación Maravilla corre hacia ese lugar y al llegar ve como sus respectitos hijos desaparecidos más su Hokage y un líder de unos de sus escuadrones de AMBUS

- Auch eso dolió – dijo Hermione sobandose la cadera

- cierto – dijo Naomi

- pues yo estoy muy cómoda – dijo Andy sonriendo

- me alegra que te guste usarme de colchón – dijo Drew con sarcasmo aunque sonreía y la abrazaba por la cintura

- HATAKE ALEJATE DE MI HIJA – grito Itachi al ver la escena

- y allí vamos de nuevo – dijo Alexis cubriéndose el rostro

- MI BEBE – grito Sakura mientras corría hacia donde estaba Atem quitándoselo de las manos a Sasuke

- yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar – dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo

- ¿estas bien cariño? – pregunto Hinata acercándose tomando a Tetsu en brazos y luego viendo a su esposo

- si amor estoy bien bueno estamos bien – dijo Naruto sonriendo

- Quiero una explicación – exigió Gaara mirando a todos

- y están en muy serios problemas por el accidente de la Academia – dijo Sakura mirando a su hija

Alex y Ashley se miraron entre si y dieron un suspiro

- ¿Tregua? – dijo Ashley mirando a su mejor amiga

- tregua – dijo Alex asintiendo – pero cuando esto termine nos encargaremos de Yaiza

- buena idea amiga – dijo Ashley sonriendo maliciosamente

Y así es como esta historia termina, para bien o para mal, los niños regresaron a su tiempo para enfrentar su castigo por ciertos recuerdos que llegaron a la memoria de los adultos, el castigo que recibieron… bueno eso lo dejare a su imaginación… aunque claro ellos no fueron los únicos que recibieron un castigo, Sasuke y Naruto también lo sufrieron por irse sin avisar… en fin como no soy buena con los finales terminare esta historia aquí ah pero esperen aun falta ver como es la vida aquí en el futuro pero esa es otra historia, aquí se despide su amiga y narradora Shadow Noir Wing y hasta la próxima

**¿FIN?**

**¡Nah! Es tan solo el comienzo…**

**

* * *

**

Fanny.- QUIEN DIGA QUE ESTE CAPITULO RESULTO MUUUUYYYYY CORTO LO ASESINO

Itachi.- disculpenla pero ha estado algo rara seguro que esta en su marea roja

Por ese comentario Itachi recibio dos encilopedazos, esquivo el primero pero el segundo no

**Respuesta a los review:**

**Julizzz**

Itachi.- ya estas mejor – pregunto mirando a la autora con un bonito chichon que se asomaba entre sus oscuros cabellos

Fanny.- snif si ya estoy mejor – dijo secándose las lagrimas – empecemos con el review, gracias por el apoyo y bueno en este capitulo di la pista clave de quien será la futura pareja de Ashley

Sasuke.- mas vale que no sea quien creo que es - gruño

Fanny.- aja como digas bueno aquí esta el ultimo capitulo espero que te guste pero aun queda el epilogo centrado en las parejas que se han formado además de introducir a las parejas de Kankuro y Sai

Naruto.- eso quiero verlo o bueno leerlo

Itachi.- bien esto ya es el final que les parece si vamos al cine yo invito

Fanny.- eso me recuerda que pronto se estrenara la de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix

Ale.- pues se ve buena

Fanny.- estoy ansiosa porque salga buenos nos vemos en el epilogo


	13. Epilogo: La vida sigue

**Fics para recomendar**

El Resurgir de los Clanes y Con los ninjas en la escuela by **Neka Yamila **(se las recomiendo Dattebayo, allí también sale Alexis Uzumaki)

I´m with you by **Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei** en Beyblade (es otro fic que seguro les agradara Dattebayo, allí participo como Alex Hiwatari)

Fanny.- BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Itachi.- vamos Fanny tranquila se que estas triste porque este ya es el final de la historia pero no es para que te pongas así

Fanny.- lo siento snif, snif es que jamás pensé que terminar una historia me causara tanto dolor y placer

Itachi.- pero aun queda la segunda parte

Fanny.- snif lo sé… Bueno amigos y amigas este es el fin de esta historia pero no se desanimen que aun queda mucho por ver, en los siguientes días subiré unos Omakes contando sucesos del pasado de la generación peligro empezando por la boda de Alexis e Itachi, luego cuando avance más en los capitulos subiré la segunda parte de Choque de Generaciones situada en el futuro así que nos vemos amigos y amigas

**Fic dedicado muy especialmente a Neka-Yamila, DREIGNUS y Haruka-chan27, con quienes me he inspirada para realizar este fic**

**Nota.- **_Naruto no me pertenece ya quisiera yo pero ni modo, si algunas características de los nuevos personajes a alguien se le hace conocidas es porque me he basado un poco en la historia de Haruka-chan y la de otra autora/autor que no recuerdo como se llama en este momento PERO no es un plagio, de una vez lo digo, sino una especie de homenaje _

**

* * *

****Epilogo****: La Vida sigue**

Sakura se encontraba contando mentalmente hasta 100, Tenten estaba tentada a sacar uno de sus pergaminos de armas, Temari e Ino eran sujetadas por la cintura por Shikamaru y Kiba respectivamente, Hinata apretaba los puños fuertemente mientras agachaba la cabeza, Hana se mordía el labio observando todo, la mirada plata de Leo se volvió gélida ante lo que veía y finalmente Alexis, bueno ella estaba rodeada por una aura de color rojo y tenia su mirada oculta por su flequillo… ahora se preguntaran que es lo que las Kunoichis estaban viendo para que estuvieran de ese modo:

Nuestros protagonistas habían ido a una misión fuera de Konoha en el País del Rayo, a su regreso decidieron detenerse en una villa que tenía las mejores aguas termales del lugar aunque eso también provoco muchas disputas ya que Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo los acompañaron, con los dos últimos no tenían problemas de hecho se llevaban bastante bien pero no podían decir lo mismo de la joven pelinegra de lentes que era detestada por todas las chicas sobre todo por Sakura cuya paciencia ya había repasado su limite…

El baño era mixto por lo tanto todos estarían divirtiéndose juntos usando obviamente traje de baño, pero cuando las jóvenes Kunoichis entraron al baño donde los chicos las esperaban se habían quedado de piedra ante la escena frente a ellas mientras que Shikamaru, Kiba y Gaara habían reaccionado a tiempo y salieron apresuradamente de la alberca cosa que los demás no hicieron. Frente a ellos se encontraban mirándolas unos paralizados Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto y Neji quienes rodeaban a una muy contenta Karin totalmente desnuda ante ellos quien miraba triunfal a Sakura, los otros chicos se encontraban mirando a sus amigas aterrados sobre todo a Sakura y a Alexis quienes tenían fama de poseer una mano muy pesada como la Hokage

- Po… podemos expli… explicarlo – decía un nervioso Naruto

- Esto no es lo que parece – dijo Sasuke de inmediato

- Oh vamos Sasuke-kun porque no admites que lo disfrutaste – dijo la zorra de Karin con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Cállate – dijo Itachi aterrado callando a la zorra

- No le van a creer a ella ¿Verdad? – dijo Neji preocupado

- pero ustedes también lo disfrutaron – dijo Karin altaneramente

Esas palabras desataron el infierno, Tenten saco un pergamino y pasando su dedo manchado de sangre saco dos hoz, una de las cuales se la paso a Hinata quien no parecía nada contenta tanto así que activo su Byakugan, Sakura empezó a tronarse los dedos mientras que sus ojos jade brillaban con furia y finalmente la más peligrosa de las 4, Alexis levanto la mirada y sus ojos antes azules ahora eran rojo sangre, rasgados mientras que de sus labios sobre salían unos filosos colmillos y el aura roja se intensifico y sus uñas ahora eran largas, Itachi soltó un grito ahogado antes de alejarse de su hermano, su futuro cuñado, el amigo de ellos y la zorra – principalmente de esta ultima – Naruto lo siguió arrastrando con el a Sasuke y a Neji, los demás se alejaron de las 4 chicas

- MALDITA ZORRA AHORA VERAS QUE NO DEBES METERTE CON NUESTRO HOMBRES – gritaron a coro las 4

¡SPLASH!

¡KABUM!

¡STRASH!

A lo lejos se pudo ver una nube y una explosión se dejo sentir en aquella villa, cuando el dueño y algunos asistentes fueron a ver que rayos paso, se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la escena, varios ninjas de Konoha a los cuales habían rentado ese baño se encontraban muertos de miedos pegados a la pared, cuatro chicas: dos rubias, una morena y una castaña miraban con una gran sonrisa a otras cuatro chicas: una rubia, una pelirosada, una castaña y una peliazul quienes se sacudían el traje de baño y en medio de ellas el baño completamente destruido y una inconsciente y deforme masa de carne que parecía ser una chica pelinegra de lentes

- pe… pero que… - balbuceo el dueño sorprendido

- Oh señor Kazuki siento el daño – dijo Alexis con una sonrisa alegre que aterro más a sus amigos sobre todo a su novio – pero teníamos que encargarnos de un problemita

- Tenga – dijo Hinata mientras le daba un papelito – llame a mi padre el pagara lo daños

El señor Kazuki asintió tomando el papel sin poder creer lo que había sucedido en su baño, Sakura miro a los demás un tanto confundida

- ¿Por qué están pegados a la pared? – pregunto curiosa dando un paso hacia ellos pero estos soltaron un gemido y se taparon la cara

- déjalos los chicos son raros – dijo Temari sonriendo

- bueno ya que no pudimos disfrutar de las aguas termales que les parece si vamos a pasear por la villa – dijo Ino alegremente

- me parece buena idea – dijo Tenten desapareciendo las hoz

Y así las chicas salieron del lugar para irse a cambiar, los chicos soltaron un suspiro de alivio mientras que Juugo y Suigetsu se acercaban a lo que alguna vez había sido una chica

- ¿Esta viva? – pregunto Juugo curioso picando el cuerpo con un palito

- no se pero después de esto dudo que quede bien – dijo Suigetsu con una gota de sudor

- ¿POR QUE RAYOS NO NOS AVISARON QUE VENIAN? – gritaron a coro Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke y Neji a los demás

- porque no lo sabíamos sino hasta que las vimos entrar – dijo Kiba

- por Kami si quedaban miedo – dijo Lee asustado

- ya lo creo que si – dijo Kankuro temblando

- ¿Qué le paso a Alexis? – Pregunto Sai de pronto – es que parecía diferente

- mi neechan comparte el poder del Kyubi conmigo – dijo Naruto

- ¿lo comparte? – pregunto Shino extrañado

- si – dijo Itachi – cuando el Kyubi ataco Konoha, la cabeza dura de Alexis fue a ayudar pero tan solo tenía cinco años, una de las colas del Kyubi la golpeo y la mano lejos a estrecharse contra un árbol de puro milagro sobrevivió, pero aun así estaba muy débil debido también a una enfermedad que había adquirido recientemente y para la cual no había cura así que cuando el 4° sello al Kyubi dentro de Naruto, separo parte del alma del zorro y la introdujo dentro de Alexis de ese modo le salvo la vida

- aja y cuando se enoja saca esa parte del alma de Kyubi – dijo Naruto – y tuvo suerte de que no la haya sacado por completo tan solo una parte sino en verdad la hubiera matado

Hubo un silencio sepulcral ante lo dicho por el Uzumaki y el mayor de los Uchiha, miraron como Juugo y Suigetsu trataban de reanimar a Karin pero al no poder hacerlo decidieron llevarla al hospital de la villa, los demás intercambiaron una mirada y decidieron por unánime ir a cambiarse para acompañar a las chicas aunque Uzumaki, los Uchiha y el Hyuga no sabían si era buena idea o mejor dejarlas solas

Una vez cambiados los chicos decidieron esperar a las jóvenes en el vestíbulo, luego de unos minutos que se les hicieron eternos las 8 chicas aparecieron, todas traían puestos vestidos blancos tipo griegos que les habían regalado al llegar a ese spa: **Sakura** traía un vestido blanco corto que le llegaba al rodilla ajustado que se amarra por los hombros gracias a un sujetador de oro y alrededor de la cintura una especie de cinturón de oro también, **Tenten** traía un vestido blanco también de tirantes con tela cruzada al frente, ajustado en la cintura y largo hasta la pantorrilla, **Hinata** traía un vestido blanco, que se amarra por los hombros por un nudo, ajustado en el torso largo hasta arriba de la rodilla con pequeñas aperturas a los lados y una especie de capa que le caía en la espalda, **Ino **el de ella más atrevido, traía una especie de top de tela cruzada en el pecho y tirantes y una falda corta hasta la rodilla que dejaba ver su bien formado abdomen, **Temari **traía un vestido de tirantes caídos largo hasta arriba de la rodilla blanco y en la parte del torso ajustado además de un collar de oro

- Wow se ve geniales chicas – dijo Kiba asombrado observando a las chicas pero en especial a Ino

- gracias – dijeron las chicas sonriendo

- ¿Dónde esta Alexis? – pregunto Itachi al no verla

- ¿Leo y Hana? – preguntaron a coro Gaara y Lee

- salieron antes que nosotras – dijo Sakura tranquilamente

- bueno nos vamos – dijo Tenten mirando a las chicas, quienes asintieron

En ese momento vieron como Kakashi entraba en compañía de de dos chicas: una de cabello corto gris pero de ojos celestes y era muy parecida a Kakashi la otra era una joven de cabello largo negro azulado y ojos color dorado

- Hola chicos miren me encontré a unas personitas – dijo Kakashi sonriendo – ella es Zahra mi hermana menor y su mejor amiga…

- ¡KASUMI! – gritaron a coro Temari y Leo, Gaara se cubrió el rostro con su mano al verla

- ¡TU! – gritaron a coro Kasumi y Kankuro mirándose con odio

- ¿se conocen? – pregunto Kakashi confundido

- para mi desgracia – dijeron a coro la ojidorado y el marionetista

- nos conocemos desde que éramos niños pero desde entonces Kankuro y Kasumi se odian – dijo Leo suspirando

- y la guerra volverá a darse – dijo Temari cansada

- No sabíamos que tenia una hermana Kakashi-sensei – dijo Naruto sorprendido mirando a la chica que parecía muy avergonzada por la actitud de su mejor amiga que discutía a gritos con Kankuro

- hay muchas cosas que no sabían de mi – dijo Kakashi divertido

- ¿quieren venir con nosotras a recorrer la aldea? – pregunto Sakura sonriéndoles a ambas

- bueno no estaría mal – dijo Zahra tímidamente – ¿Puedo Niisan?

- claro solo ten cuidado – dijo Kakashi algo preocupado

- Hai Niisan – dijo Zahra sonriendo

- nosotros vamos con ustedes – dijo Sasuke mirando a las chicas en especial a Sakura quien lo ignoro olímpicamente

- Hina-chan te lo juro no paso nada – se quejo Naruto al ver como Hinata lo ignoraba

Los demás suspiraron iba a ser una tarde muy larga, al final se separaron las parejas para poder arreglar su problema, en pocas palabras: Neji se fue con Tenten, Sasuke con Sakura, Naruto con Hinata, Itachi tuvo que buscar a su novia mientras mantenía su mano en el pantalón protegiendo de ese modo cierto objeto que necesitaba entregarle a la rubia Uzumaki

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Futura Familia Hyuga -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por las calles abarrotadas de personas se podía distinguir a una pareja en particular, Tenten observaba con ojo critico unas armas de distintos tamaños y formas, detrás de ella se encontraba un ofuscado Neji quien cargaba una enorme pila de paquetes que muy a penas le permitían ver por donde pisaba

- Tenten ¿no crees que ya es suficiente? – le pregunto un muy cansado Neji

- A callar Hyuga – dijo Tenten fríamente – tu dijiste que me compararías todo lo que yo quisiera ahora cumples

- yo y mi bocota – murmuro por lo bajo Neji sumamente molesto

Tenten siguió su recorrido por la tienda ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa, ella sabía muy bien que su Neji era inocente y que toda la culpa la tienen Karin y Sasuke, la primera por ser tan zorra y el segundo por dejar que la zorra viniera; además de que lo había perdonado hace mucho pero no todos los días podía ver al genio Hyuga pidiendo perdón y hacer lo que ella quería, así que esa situación le encantaba poder ser ella ahora la que domina, Neji maldecía por lo bajo su suerte y también a cierto Uchiha

- pero me las vas a pagar maldito Uchiha – gruño Neji por lo bajo

- ¿Decías? – pregunto Tenten

- Nada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Futura Familia Uzumaki -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras seguía a Hinata cargando varios paquetes, la ojiblanco miraba de vez en cuando a su acompañante, extrañamente el rubio se mantenía tranquilo y callado

- ¿Que hago? Le digo o no/ - pensó Hinata preocupada

Ella sabía que Naruto no había tocado a Karin y pese que su maestro Jiraiya era un pervertido el rubio aun conservaba su inocencia en sus ojos azules que hizo que Hinata se enamorara de él, ella estaba enojada si pero no con Naruto sino con la zorra que había osado tocar a su hombre, de tan solo acordarse le hervía la sangre

- ¿QUE HAS DICHO? – se escucho de pronto una voz masculina

Ambos se detuvieron y buscaron el origen del alboroto, no muy lejos de ellos Kankuro y Kasumi discutían a gritos mientras que Temari trataba de separarlos pero sin lograrlos hasta que Shikamaru se harto y uso su manipulación de sombra en ambos, Hinata se les quedo viendo un momento y sintió como su corazón se oprimía al imaginarse que Naruto y ella pudieran terminar discutiendo de la misma forma que los de la Arena por el tonto problema que la zorra causo

- Naruto – llamo Hinata con una expresión indescriptible

- si Hina-chan – dijo Naruto mirando a su novia

Hinata giro, quedando de frente al Uzumaki y lo miro a los ojos con ternura, este la miro confundido

- Naruto se que tu no tienes la culpa de lo sucedido hace rato en las aguas termales – murmuro la Hyuga

- ¿en serio? – Dijo sorprendido – entonces ¿Me perdonas?

- no, porque no hay nada que perdonar – dijo Hinata con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa

Naruto sonrió alegremente y dejo los paquetes que traía en el suelo para luego acercarse a Hinata y abrazarla, ella correspondió el abrazo al igual que el dulce beso de su novio, futuro esposo y futuro padre de sus dos hijos

- Al menos a alguien si lo perdonaron – dijo Neji con envidia al observar la escena para luego recibir el codazo de su novia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Futura Familia Uchiha -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sakura por favor déjame explicarte – dijo un desesperado Sasuke persiguiendo a una enfadada Sakura

- a mi no me tienes que explicar nada – dijo Sakura fríamente mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea

- por su puesto que si, eres mi novia y futura esposa y por lo tanto tienes derecho a recibir una explicación – dijo Sasuke molesto y desesperado sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo

Sakura se detuvo de golpe y miro a Sasuke de hito en hito, de hecho si recordaba bien Sasuke no le pidió ser su novia simplemente la beso y dio por hecho que lo era, Sakura no le tomo importancia a ese tecnicismo porque sabía que lo era pero jamás había escuchado que Sasuke dijera en voz alta que era su novia y mucho menos su futura esposa aunque eso también lo sabía debido a Ashley y Atem, entonces la chica frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos

- Ah ahora si recuerdas que soy TU NOVIA – dijo Sakura mirando con desdén al chico y resaltando las últimas dos palabras

- pero Sakura…

- Pero Sakura nada Uchiha – gruño Sakura tomándolo del cuello de su ropa – sabes que no soporto a esa tarada de Karin y tu dejas que venga y nos arruino los días de descanso que tenemos, hasta parece que disfrutas su compañía

- ¿Estas celosa Sakura? – pregunto Sasuke esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad

- que va – dijo Sakura con tranquilidad para luego fruncir el ceño y mirar a Sasuke cabreada – POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTOY CELOSA IMBECIL, CADA VEZ QUE ELLA SE TE ACERCA ME DAN GANAS DE ESTRANGULARLA ACASO ESTAS CIEGO HASTA NARUTO SE DIO CUENTA

Sasuke observaba a Sakura que seguía maldiciéndolo y a la loca de Karin, así que decidió callarla ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde, aprovechando que lo soltó se volvió a acercar a ella, la tomo por las muñecas para impedir que lo golpeara, le doblo los brazos hacia atrás y la acerco a el y antes de que se diera cuenta, Sakura sintió como Sasuke la besaba, al principio quiso resistirse pero medida que avanzaba el beso, decidió dejar de pelar y dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones que sentía cada vez que el Uchiha la besaba

- ay que lindo – dijo Zahra sonriendo enternecida ante la escena mientras que aun lado de ella, Sai hacia una mueca de asco al ver la escena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Futura Familia Inozuka -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ino y Kiba paseaban tranquilamente por el pueblo. Desde que supieron que ellos terminarían casados y con dos hijos, las cosas entre ellos eran raras, antes se llevaban muy bien aunque no eran íntimos amigos pero se sentían bien juntos pero ahora se sentían nerviosos cuando estaban juntos y a solas, se sonrojaban y no sabían que hacer o que decir; en verdad era una situación algo tensa, detrás de ellos Akamaru los observaba con desesperación ya que ninguno daba el siguiente paso

- Ino – llamo Kiba luego de un rato

- si – dijo Ino mirando de soslayo al chico

- quisiera proponerte algo pero no se como lo tomes – dijo Kiba algo incomodo y sonrojado

- ¿proponerme algo? – pregunto confundida la rubia

- aja, veras he estado pensado en lo que Naomi y Joey nos dijeron y bueno me preguntaba si tu…

- si yo – animándolo a continuar

- bueno si tu y yo podemos intentarlo – dijo rascándose la mejilla sonrojado

- ¿intentarlo? Es decir que tu y yo fuéramos…

- solo si tu quieres – dijo Kiba bajando la cabeza – es que siempre me has parecido muy hermosa

Ino se sonrojo, a decir verdad no sabía que pensar, jamás pensó que terminaría casado con Kiba Inozuka, siempre soñó que se casaba con Sasuke y que tendrían muchos hijos, pero eso cambio cuando Sasuke traiciono Konoha y se fue con Orochimaru, ella sufrió si pero no tanto como Sakura quien fue la ultima que lo vio antes de que el se marchara de la aldea, además Sasuke eligió a Sakura y no a ella, después de todo debía de admitir que Sakura lo amaba de verdad y para ella, Ino, tan solo era un capricho, se quedo callada sin responderle a Kiba quien se maldijo, no debió de a vérselo preguntado pero Ino meditaba su respuesta, entonces la imagen de Naomi y Joey llego a su mente

- acepto – dijo mientras se detenía y observaba a Kiba

- ¿en serio? – dijo Kiba sorprendido mirándola

- aja – dijo sonriendo nerviosa y sonrojada – digo nada perdemos con intentarlo y quien sabe talvez resulte y Naomi y Joey si serán nuestros hijos

Kiba sonrió y contento abrazo a Ino y la alzo dando vueltas siendo observados por los demás peatones entre ellos sus amigos, Sakura sonrió al verlos mientras tomaba el brazo de Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata los miraron con una pequeña sonrisa felices, Shikamaru frunció el ceño al verlos Ino era como su hermana y no quería que nada la dañara, Chouji estaba igual que Shikamaru pues ambos sobreprotegía a Ino aunque esta no lo supiera

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Futura Familia Sabaku no -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara y Leo se encontraban sentados en una mesa al aire libre de un restaurante tomando un poco de te, la chica observaba fijamente su vaso mientras que Gaara miraba distraídamente la calle, últimamente su relación se había vuelto extraña, unos días se encontraban felices, otros no se hablaban ni miraban y otros discutían a gritos; una situación estresante para ambos y la verdad es que Shukaku no hacia las cosas más fáciles

- **es extraño – dijo una voz grave en la mente de Gaara**

- _¿que cosa? – pregunto Gaara mentalmente_

- **normalmente ella es muy alegre pero ahora parece muy triste como si le doliera algo**

- _¿Por qué será? – pregunto con sarcasmo el pelirrojo_

- **insinúas que es mi culpa – dijo molesto el demonio mapache**

- _eso es demasiado obvio – dijo Gaara en un gruñido – si de por si nuestra situación es complicada tu lo complicas más cuando a veces no quieres que se me acerque_

- **hmp tengo mis razones – dijo Shukaku desinteresadamente**

- _claro _

- ehm ¿Gaara? – llamo Leo mirando a su prometido confundida – ¿Que haces?

- ¿Que hago de que? – pregunto este sin comprender

- es que empezaste a hacer gestos extraños con los brazos y muecas – dijo Leo tímidamente, cosa muy rara en ella

- hablaba con Shukaku – dijo Gaara simplemente

- Ah con esa cosa – dijo Leo bajando de nuevo la mirada

- **A QUIEN LE DICES COSA HUMANA TONTA – grito Shukaku molesto**

- CALLATE – grito Gaara molesto

- no he dicho nada – dijo Leo sorprendida por su reacción y también dolida por el grito de Gaara

- no, no, no era a ti – dijo Gaara disculpándose con Leo un poco sonrojado – era el tonto de Shukaku

- ah

Hubo otro rato de silencio, uno bastante incomodo para ambos, Gaara se masajeo la cien desesperado tenía que acabar ya con eso, levanto la mirada y miro a Leo, que más que su prometida era su mejor amiga, la única que no se alejo de el desde niños a pesar de que el era un monstruo, no le importo los desplantes siempre estuvo para el, como amiga incondicional y también como mujer para enseñarle tantas cosas como el significado del Kanji que el tenía grabado en su frente; tomo la mano de Leo entre las suyas y la acaricio, la joven ojiplata subió la mirada y lo observo confundida y sonrojada

- se que nuestra situación se ha vuelto difícil pero solo quiero que sepas que tu eres una de las personas más importantes para mi, eres mi amiga, mi confidente y mi mujer; se que desde que nos enteramos que estábamos comprometidos nuestra relación cambio quiero que sepas que a mi me gustaría que fueras mi esposa no porque lo dicen otros sino porque yo lo deseo

Leo se quedo boquiabierta ante lo que Gaara le había dicho, tanto ella como Shukaku no daban crédito a lo que oían pero una enorme sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Leo y antes de que Shukaku o Gaara pudieran reaccionar, la joven lo beso con todo el amor que sentía por él. A una mesa de ellos Hana y Lee habían escuchado eso, Lee se encontraba ahogándose con la comida mientras que Hana enternecida por lo dicho le daba golpecitos en la espalda, esa era la escena más linda y romántica que había visto en su vida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Futura Familia Uchiha -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi caminaba apresuradamente por las calles buscando a su novia, necesitaba hablar con ella y entregarle algo que le llevo una semana conseguir, aun recordaba como había Naruto y Sasuke se habían "ofrecido voluntariamente" a ayudarlo… bueno de hecho después de que los niños y los dos adultos regresan al futuro, recordaran que Itachi sujeto a su hermano y su futuro cuñado del brazo y los arrastro lejos, bien lo que sucedió después fue:

_Flash Back_

- ¡_ITACHI CON UN DEMONIO DEJA DE ARRASTRARME! – grito Sasuke soltándose bruscamente de su hermano _

- _¿que es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablar? – pregunto Naruto soltándose también de Itachi_

-_ Me ayudaran con Alexis – dijo Itachi con seriedad aunque eso pareció más una orden que una petición_

- _¿A que te refieres? – preguntaron los dos confundidos_

- _es que quiero pedirle algo a Alexis pero no se como hacerlo – dijo Itachi algo avergonzado e incomodo _

_- ¿Que quieres pedirle a mi neechan? – pregunto Naruto con el ceño fruncido_

_Itachi no respondió tan solo metió su mano entre sus ropas y saco algo que dejo boquiabiertos a Naruto y a Sasuke_

_- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? – pregunto Sasuke sorprendido_

_- ¿Cuándo lo conseguiste? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido_

_- cuando fuimos a la misión que Tsunade-sama nos asigno, vi una tienda que me llamo la atención en la Tierra de las Olas así que entre para ver que cosas vendían entonces me encontré esta preciosidad y decidí comprarla para dársela a Alexis, desde que nos reconciliamos le he estado dando vueltas al asunto y decidí reanudar todo – dijo Itachi mirando el objeto en su mano – el problema es que no se como pedírselo así que quería que ustedes me ayudaran_

_- ¿y como? Si se puede saber – preguntó Sasuke de brazos cruzados – nosotros no sabemos de esas cosas incluso Alexis tuvo que ayudarnos para que nos diéramos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos por Sakura y Hinata_

_- el teme tiene razón – dijo Naruto _

_- pero yo podría ayudarles – dijo una voz femenina_

_- Tsunade-sama – gritaron los Uchiha´s sorprendidos_

_- Tsunade-obachan – grito Naruto sobresaltado_

_- yo te ayudare Itachi – dijo Tsunade con seriedad observándolos _

_- ¿En serio¿Por qué? – pregunto Itachi sorprendido y algo desconfiado_

_- porque Alexis fue mi discípula y la quiero como si fuera mi hija – dijo Tsunade sonriendo levemente_

_Fin del Flash Back_

De ese modo Tsunade envió a todos los equipos a esa misión y les reservo lugares en el spa de esa villa, la generación maravilla nada tonta acepto gustosa esa invitación pues serían como unas mini vacaciones, pues estarían allí por una semana.

Itachi miro a todos lados al llegar a un cruce para tratar de localizar a Kitsune-Hime, un destello dorado llamo su atención así que giro a la derecha encontrándose a su novia aunque la escena no le gusto mucho, la futura madre de sus hijos se encontraba hablando muy alegre con un chico castaño, talvez demasiado alegre para su gusto, Itachi frunció el ceño y de inmediato se acerco a ellos captando una pregunta en particular

- entonces Hime ¿tienes novio? – pregunto el castaño coquetamente

Alexis rió divertida y estaba a punto de contestarle pero entonces siente como era rodeada por unos brazos masculinos, gira su rostro y se topo cara a cara con un no muy contento Itachi que de los celos y la furia había activado su Sharingan sin darse cuenta

- por supuesto que tiene novio – dijo Itachi fríamente – y solo yo puedo llamarla Hime

El chico castaño se quedo helado al ver los ojos color sangre del moreno y luego de decir una excusa barata salió huyendo, Alexis primero se quedo perpleja pero luego reacciono y se soltó bruscamente del Uchiha

- ¿Se puede saber que rayos haces? – pregunto Alexis molesta

- que más, cuidando de mi novia – dijo Itachi como si fuera lo más obvio

- Ahora si recuerdas que tienes novia no como hace rato – gruño Alexis molesta – después de todo te veías muy como con la zorra de Karin

- no fue mi culpa sino la de Sasuke – gruño Itachi molesto

- aja claro como no – dijo Alexis con sarcasmo – sabes que olvídalo, no quiero pelear ni verte por el resto del día así que déjame en paz

Alexis giro y empezó a caminar dejando a Itachi solo pero este se acerco a ella antes de que avanzara más y la volvió a abrazar por la cintura apresándola entre sus brazos

- suéltame – gruño Alexis – o gritare

- grita todo lo que quieras pero ni aun así te soltare hasta que me escuches – dijo Itachi recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de la rubia

- Estas consciente de que puedo matarte ¿verdad Itachi?

- si pero se que no lo harás – dijo Itachi sonriendo maliciosamente

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? – pregunto Alexis dando un suspiro, sabía que Itachi no la soltaría hasta que lo escuchara

- Había planeado todo pero por culpa de Karin se me arruino el plan que tenía para los dos así que lo hare aquí enfrente de todos para que me des tu respuesta

Itachi hizo que Alexis girara y quedara frente a él, la chica lo miro confusa y aun más al ver como el moreno se arrodillaba ante ella mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, todos se detuvieron para ver la escena incluso entre las personas se encontraban los demás ninjas observando todo

- Alexis, nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, fuimos los mejores amigos y siempre estuvimos allí para el otro, sabes que eres una persona muy importante para mi y que te amo con todo el corazón, me arrepiento de todo el dolor que te cause al quererte salvar de la ambición de Orochimaru porque aquel día perdí una parte de mi alma. Se que aun no me perdonas del todo pero aun así, quiero pedirte que me hagas el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras reanudar nuestro compromiso… en pocas palabras Alexis Uzumaki te pido humildemente postrado ante ti que Te cases conmigo

Y acto seguido Itachi saco una cajita negra en la cual descansaba un precioso anillo de compromiso con un enorme diamante y alrededor de este se encontraba pequeñas zafiros iguales a los ojos de Alexis, quien estaba con la boca abierta mirando al hombre arrodillado frente a ella, los demás ninjas estaban en shock al ver esa escena que jamás pensaron ver en su vida, Sasuke y Naruto compartieron miradas cómplices pues ellos sabían el plan que se arruino por culpa de Karin pero que al menos Itachi saco provecho

- ¿Que me dices Lexi? – pregunto Itachi mirándola, temeroso de que no aceptara y el silencio de la rubia no ayudaba a calmarlo

Alexis cerro los ojos, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y emociones, todas las cuales le llevaban a una respuesta, abrió sus ojos color océano de los cuales caían lagrimas de felicidad y miro al chico con una sonrisa

- acepto Itachi – murmuro ella con la voz quebrada de la emoción – acepto ser tu esposa

Itachi sonrió, se levanto y tomando la mano de ella le puso el precioso anillo de compromiso, segundos después la beso, un beso lleno de amor, de cariño y una promesa de un futuro juntos; todos estallaron en aplausos observando la enternecedora escena, Leo y Hana estaban prácticamente saltando de alegría y que decir de los demás

- este es un precioso final – dijo Temari sonriendo

- ¿Final? – pregunto Sakura sorprendido pero luego negó con la cabeza – que va Temari este tan solo es un perfecto inicio

- eso es verdad – dijo Leo mientras abrazaba a Gaara – es tan solo el inicio de un futuro esplendido que nos espera y una familia que forjaremos juntos

- la vida continua y nosotros con ella – dijo Sai sabiamente, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con él

- ¡FELICIDADES NEECHAN! – grito Naruto abrazando a su hermana una vez que Itachi la soltó

- gracias Naru-kun – dijo Alexis sonriendo

- Bienvenida a la Familia cuñada – dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba y le daba también un abrazo

- gracias Sasuke – dijo Alexis correspondiendo el abrazo

- mas te vale que la cuides y no la dañes Uchiha – murmuro amenazadoramente Naruto observando a su ahora cuñado

- no te preocupes por eso – dijo Itachi algo temeroso al ver una estela roja en los ojos azules de su cuñado – te juro por mi vida que la cuidare como mi tesoro más grande

- mas te vale – gruño Naruto

- Esto hay que festejarlo – grito Lee emocionado

- Pues eso no es lo único que hay que festejar – dijo Ino sonriendo

- ¿A no? – preguntaron varios confundidos mirando a la rubia

- no – dijo Kiba sonriendo mientras abrazaba a la rubia Yamanaka – Ino y yo decidimos intentarlo así que ahora somos novios oficialmente

Eso causo más revuelo, esa noche la fiesta sería en grande no solo festejando el futuro matrimonio entre Alexis e Itachi sino también el noviazgo de Ino e Kiba y también el de Sai y Zahra (quienes se conocían de antes, desde que eran niños), cabe decir a Kakashi casi le da un infarto al enterarse que su dulce y tierna hermanita era novia de Sai, poco falto para que le lanzara un Chidori sino fuera porque Kurenai lo distrajo; lo unico malo de esa celebración fueron las insinuaciones de Karin para con Sasuke y que Sakura casi la asesinara allí mismo y la pelea entre Kankuro y Kasumi que no habían parado de discutir

- Estos dos terminaran casados – dijo de pronto Hana llamando la atención de todos menos de los aludidos – se pelean peor que un matrimonio viejo

- debimos de preguntarle a Hermione y a Shiori como se llama la mama de Hana y Ryo – dijo Temari dando un suspiro de resignación, Leo y Gaara estuvieron de acuerdo con ella

Una vez que regresaron a Konoha, la noticia del matrimonio de la Uzumaki y el Uchiha se corrió como pólvora por toda la aldea, pero a ellos no les importo estaban demasiado ocupados en la boda como para darle importancia a los chismes.

_Cuando estas solo o sola, basta una sonrisa para ya no estarlo… cuando estas triste, con una palabra basta… y cuando más necesitas de compañía, siempre estará alguien ahí, aunque sea uno mismo la barrera, el muro, que impida que eso cambie y obtener aquello que nos ha mantenido aislados… el perdón. __La Vida puede conceder una segunda oportunidad a aquellas personas que están dispuestas a enmendar los errores que han cometido. El Amor siempre es más poderoso que la distancia, la arrogancia y la fama. Muchas veces un hermano hace cosas desagradables pero que son por nuestro bien y que si las haces es porque se preocupa por nosotros. __El secreto para vivir tus sueños es que cuando un sueño se guarece en lo profundo de tu alma es porque has sido predestinado para alcanzarlo y tu sueño más que nada desea ser alcanzado y transformado en realidad y es aquí donde se halla el secreto: "__Solo tu puedes volver realidad tu sueño, así como tu destino..__"_

**

* * *

**

**Notas Finales:**

Damas y caballeros les agradezco en el alma que hayan aceptado esta historia, es la segunda que termino pero la primera que tiene gran aceptación, este ya es el final definitivo de Choque de Generaciones más no lo es de la trama en si, la segunda parte ya esta en progreso y su titulo final y definitivo es **Naruto: Following Generation**; la cual se dividirá en dos partes: la primera de ellas narrara la vida tranquila de la Generación Peligro mientras que la segunda parte en la misma historia de Naruto FG se llamara **Naruto: Traces of the past **en la cual las bromas terminaron y ahora un mal acechará a nuestros héroes cuando un Fantasma del pasado regresé para tomar venganza contra aquellos que lo desafiaron pero esta vez los Ángeles del Futuro lucharan para que esa venganza llegue a su fin.

Les agradezco a todas las personas que dejaron review e igual a las que no dejaron pero que leyeron la historia, lamento no poner los nombres pero estoy de pasada y el tiempo se me ha acabado, nos veremos en los Omakes especiales titulados: **Réquiem of the Past**

**Su amiga**

**Shadow Noir Wing**


End file.
